Thoughts: Kiss or Kill
by MelodicFlan
Summary: [AU]. ShizNat. Agent Kuga Natsuki is sent to Switzerland.  Disguised as Nina Wang, her mission is to investigate the Viola Family.   Our biker soon finds herself entangled in a relationship forbidden in more ways than one. Teasing and suspense ensues.
1. Lone Wolf

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill  


**A/N:** I was completely not satisfied with the first chapter and rewrote it. Hopefully, this will have more of the suspense romance thriller that I had planned.

For those new to this story: this is AU and ShizNat. I'll try my best to keep everyone in character.

**Information about the weaponry could be found on this website**: The url doesn't seem to show up... I'll put it in my profile

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the weapons except for the really fancy ones. Mai-HiME is not mine, but I'll wish for it to be on my next b-day.

A/N 2: Try listening to the Mai-HiME soundtracks while reading this. I'll make suggestions for a couple chapters. For this one try Natsuki Sennyuu.

--

"Duran. Duran, do you copy?"

In the still of the frigid night, a lone wolf lies in prone position on fairly elevated grounds. Equipped with a Kevlar helmet and vest, her M67 Frag Grenade and Flashbang hang loosely on her belt. Concealed inside her left sock was a hunting knife, and a silenced SIG SG-550 assault rifle was strapped behind her back.

The sniper shifts a bit on her belly, her night vision goggles clattering on her neck. Releasing her clutch on the M24 rifle, _oh one of the quietest little babies she ever met_, she tapped on her ear piece.

"Yes, roger that. I am engaging enemy targets in Alpha-1 in T-300 seconds." The agent waited for a reply, while pressing the ear piece closer to her ear.

"Good to know. Duran, intelligence reports an underground tunnel one mile within your vicinity. Once all enemy targets in Alpha-1 are disengaged, clear out the tunnel. You have permission to detonate and call for backup." A low and gruff, almost computerized voice, void of all emotion informs her.

"Understood." That was the simple reply coming from Kuga Natsuki.

The soldier released her finger on the ear piece and reclaimed her grip on her weapon. She leaned forward into the scope of the M24 sniper rifle, her left eye searching the area below her like a wolf prowling upon its inevitable prey.

The sharpshooter waited patiently as the inner clock ticked within her.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Beep._

Her mental alarm sounded. Raising her level of awareness, the wolf spotted five targets coming out of the building. She zoomed in and studied the nature of their faces. All of them the same. _Trash._

Carefully taking aim, the soldier knew it was a win-or-lose battle. Either she'll hit all her targets without missing, or she'll miss one. With that one second of carelessness, her targets will be broken from their shock and run away, thus making the job ten folds harder. Of course, Kuga Natsuki has never missed in her life.

_Zip. Zip. Zip…Zip. Zip._

Five targets down. She tore her eye from the scope and scoffed. One of the targets regained his bearings faster than she had thought. Not letting it get to her, she tapped on her ear piece once again.

"Duran reporting. All targets in Alpha-1 are down. I repeat, all targets in Alpha-1 are down."

There was a short pause, then, static could be heard as a reply came through.

"Good job, now head to the tunnel fast. Reports state there to be cargoes lingering inside. Your orders have changed. Go inside, clear out the targets, and then, destroy all of the objectives you find. Once done, exit the area and signal the flare, our Stealth Copter will pick you up. Do you copy?"

"Roger. Over and out." Again it was a simple reply, but nonetheless a reply that will always be fulfilled.

Taking her hand from the ear piece once again, she straightened to a crouch and began storing away her M24. The sniper, now an infantryman, reached for the SIG SG-550 assault rifle on her back but then stopped short. Instead her hand almost instinctively went to her hip, pulling out a newly designed AG-110 Red Sparkler from its holster, made in Switzerland, under the observation of Searrs Laboratories.

Natsuki grinned. _Yes, with short distance combat a pistol was better._ She glanced at the Red Sparkler in her right hand. Fresh out of the labs, it was a weapon of destruction and beauty. Laced with streaks of blue on the sides, the pistol was magazine fed, with the choice of a laser guiding function and a mini iron sight to boot. Not that our shooter needed it, but it was pretty nice having a cool piece of metal in her hand.

The lone wolf took the night vision goggles that were on her neck and pulled them over her head, adjusting the mini dials to the colors of the night. Then, she waited. After a few seconds, a digital map appeared on the goggles with a red X showing where the tunnel entrance was. Carefully, she made her trek down the rocky steps to the location.

--

Agent Duran had to be careful; she was alone. Even though no one guarded the entrance, she could feel danger crawling up her spine, sending chills to the tips of her fingers. Natsuki would've requested backup, but she wasn't known as the Lone Wolf for nothing.

Our assassin looked at the tunnel once again; then, looking up to the moon, she closed her eyes absorbing some of the light from the waning rock. She did this almost ceremoniously now. Most of her missions were ones of the nights. Looking up to the moon before commencing one-on-one battle became a good luck charm for her.

_Okay, it's now or never. _

Gripping onto her pistol a bit tighter, she sneaked into the tunnel entrance and climbed down the metal ladders into unknown depths.

--

**A/N:**

I probably threw a lot of terms out there that maybe some people weren't familiar with.

I'm a bit knowledgeable towards weaponry from playing tons of games; hopefully, you still understood enough for the story to be entertaining.

All grammatical errors are mine until someone edits this…

**If you find my older version more appealing, tell me! I already have four chapters of this one written though .**

Until next time!


	2. Ice Silver Cartridge

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill

I HAVE CHANGED THE FIRST CHAPTER! Sorry for the caps.  


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the weapons except for the really fancy ones. Mai-HiME is not mine, but I'll wish for it to be on my next b-day.

Songs: Natsuki Sennyuu, Mezame, and any other suspicious fighting ones.

--

Natsuki adjusted the dials of her goggles again, while all of her senses focused on her surroundings. The wolf gazed into the dimly lit rectangular tunnel. She saw what seemed to be endless corridors and intersections; all of them appeared to be empty with nothing loitering in its halls. _I would storm through the entire area, but the tunnel is apparently bigger than I thought. _

There was no other way to do this, Agent Duran will have to feel through every twist and turn and plant explosives as she locates her objectives. The emerald eyed beauty began taking a few steps, and suddenly noticed her boots were a bit damp if not wet. _Well, they don't call it a tunnel for nothing. _

After finding more than half of the twists and turns to be nothing more than decoys to her real destination, irritation was pulling her lips into a small frown. Continuing walking for a few more minutes, she could feel her hands itching for some action. An entity beyond human understanding answered her prayers as she heard voices a couple yards away_. If I make a turn…_

Adjusting her position, Natsuki propped against the tunnel walls, and crouched. _There's no cover; I'll… no, waiting are for chickens._

Quickly, she leaped from the wall and ran in lightning speed. Turning the corner, she looked into the eyes of the two stunned men. The men fumbled for their AK47s but were too late. Natsuki ducked and elbowed one of the men in the gut with her left hand, while her right hand was immediately shoved into his abdomen. She fired two shots in point-blank range. With all this happening in less than five seconds, Natsuki whipped around and threw her leg at the other man less than a foot away from her and whacked him across the face. Following her attack, she knelt down, grabbed her hunting knife that was concealed in her sock and charged for the man's throat.

All this was done in mere seconds. No sounds were heard, and nothing was detected. Natsuki left their bodies there as she continued walking down the corridor. _Nothing but a warm-up…_

Our Lone Wolf had expected more resistance and guards, but besides the two she saw, there were none. The halls were becoming more and more focused, and she felt she was arriving at the last stretch. There were less turns and alcoves that pointed her to nothing.

Finally, she made one more turn and saw a rusty metal door at the end of hallway. This is it. Something in her mind bugged her, but she ignored it. The mission was taking too long. She hurried to the hallway, dropping some of her guard in the process.

_Step. Step. Step. Stop._

She stopped at the door and looked at the handles one the door. The agent thought of throwing in a Frag Grenade, but pushed away the thought. If nothing was inside and there were more guards hiding around, she would be dead.

Promptly, she took off her goggles and replaced it with an eye piece. It was another technology from the Searrs Labs. Decorated with a green lens, a small white antenna was attached to the side. Natsuki wore the monocle-like device on her left ear and tapped on it lightly with a finger. A couple seconds later, the lens hummed on. The device checked for heat signatures and also had the function for night vision, though for one eye.

Detecting nothing, she turned the handle slowly and walked inside the room. With the door hung open, the Lone Wolf saw walls made of the same texture as the others, except the room was more lit. The room was filled with a maze boxes; Natsuki had found her objective. Before taking any actions, she tapped her scanner again, switching the function for the detection of electric waves. _Even if I'm detected by any cameras now, I'll exit and blow up the place before they knew what hit them. _

There were no electric waves detected either. _Strange…_

Indeed it was. Puzzled, she stood at the same spot thinking. Then, she remembered the little nagging her mind felt a couple minutes ago and remembered. _One defect of all Searrs products was… the inability to scan for High-Alloyed Recessed Aluminum aka HARA metal. Even having a molecule of the stuff on you would render the person invisible to the device._

_Shit._ Natsuki's eyes widened and felt her muscles tense up. Her hands lowered to her sides and her body shifted into a battle-ready stance.

_Shuffle._ Hearing the sound, Natsuki knew in one way or another she was cornered. She smirked inside her mind; at least she knows bullets couldn't easily go through her Kevlar vest. Her brain sparked with electric signals and formed a plan in less than a millisecond. Hoping that her assailants had no anti-flash goggles on, she grabbed the Flashbang from her belt, pulled off the trigger, and closed her eyes.

_Boom!_ In less than a second, the room was filled with agonized screams. Natsuki took her chance, stormed outside the room, and ran down the hallway, eyes checking every nook and cranny. Locating her destination, she turned the corner and crouched down. The Flashbang lasts for three minutes. The agent took that time and ripped off her eye piece and replaced it with her night vision goggles. Her hands fumbled for one of her pockets again. Finding the special magazine, she loaded her Red Sparkler with it.

_Now come at me with anything you dare…_

Loud noises of a foreign language were heard as men poured from the room down and ran down the long hallway. _Waiting. Waiting. Waiting…. NOW!_

Natsuki stuck her head into the hallway and saw five men running. They haven't noticed her. Taking aim, she fired. Bullets flew out of the stainless steel tubing and flew a good twenty feet before the projectile exploded, turned into ice and continued its path, searing into the flesh of the men. Screams were heard. Natsuki reloaded and fired some more.

After the explosions of ice subsided, she waited. Hearing nothing, she stepped out of her crouch. She stood and walked into the hallway once more. It was a _sparkling_ scene. Ice covered bloodied dead bodies, all stiff from the cold. The walls were covered with a sheath of ice and icicles formed on the ceiling.

Natsuki smugly mouthed the words "Beautiful...," and continued stepping over the bodies. She twirled her gun around her index finger before gripping on them again; her gun still had Silver Ice cartridges left.

The door was hanged open, which was good because it was frozen in ice. De-thawing it to open the door would be a pain. Feeling a sense of urgency again, Natsuki knew the mission needed to be completed soon. She stepped into the room once again.

Standing in the middle of the room, she closed her eyes and lowered her hands to her sides once again. There was no battle stance this time though.

_Clunk._ Natsuki heard the sound to her right and spun around, her gun pointing to the face of a man who was hiding behind some boxes. Terrified, the man dropped his weapon and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Ple—asee…let...m-e-eh go!" The man pleaded in broken English. He was already in a crouch position and had changed the position of his legs until they formed a posture of submission.

The Lone Wolf looked at him emotionlessly. _Worthless…_ Using her thumb, she turned the mini dial of her Sparkler from 'blast' to 'single' and fired a shot. One single ice projectile flew and hit the man in the chest. As soon as contact was made, the rest of the body began turning into ice until the man shattered.

_Now for the cargo…_

In one of her pockets, she locates the mini-dynamites, or a name she was fonder of, Poppers. The Poppers were as small as a kernel of popcorn, yet they pack more than a titan's punch, leaving more than a hundred yards of terrain wiped out for each one. _Why do I feel like Doraemon?_

The agent tapped on her ear piece again and waited for a buzz.

"This is Duran reporting to HQ. I repeat this is Duran reporting to HQ."

Again it took a few seconds before a reply came.

"This is HQ reporting to Duran."

"I have secured the area. All forces have been annihilated. I'll commence detonating the said objectives very shortly."

"Roger. Good work Duran. The Stealth Copter will meet you at the rendezvous point."

"Over and out," Natsuki replied.

"Over and out."

She set all of the Poppers on the boxes and left the tunnel. After reaching a safe vicinity that was still not too far from the tunnel, Natsuki pressed a button on the wristwatch on her left hand. Thirty seconds later, explosions echoed through the night. The agent looked at her watch again. Checking the clock, the estimated time of the mission was two hours.

--

A/N:

Doraemon is a robotic cat that can pull many gadgets out of his pouch.

And until next time! ShizNat interaction will commence after a few more chapters.


	3. Mission Start

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill

**Disclaimer:** It pains me each time I write this but, I do not own Mai-HiME dang it. Gosh, they should hurry up and make a new HiME series TT.

--

Walking quietly to the rendezvous point, the Lone Wolf saw the Stealth Copter spinning its blades quietly. Even so, it still created plenty of wind. Taking off her Kevlar helmet and hair-tie, her cobalt strands flew freely against the wind. She ran her hand through her hair and walked to the helicopter. Jumping on, she fastened her seatbelt and told the pilot to go.

The Stealth Copter lifted off the ground once again. The body of the vehicle was a complete black but turned transparent within a couple minutes and thus taking our heroine back to the headquarters.

--

_White building. High-tech looking machinery. White walls_. Natsuki looked at the ground. _White floor tiles too_. Our stealthy killer, wearing all black, contrasted to the whole feel of the building.

A secretary led her to the elevator and pressed the 'B3- F.D.' button. As the agent waited for the 'ding' of the elevator, she could feel her adrenaline fade away. The energizer bunny became a sleepy one as her body felt exhaustion from the previous mission creeping in. "Basement level three- First District," A computerized voice announced. Even after all these times, Natsuki always thought that this place was too high-tech for its own good.

Stepping out of the elevator, the secretary continued leading her to an office, the commander's office. On the way, many voices could be heard. Similar to the rest of the sectors in the building, workers of this sector had their own cubicle where they tapped away on their keyboard.

The secretary led her to the door, gave a little bow, and walked away. Natsuki stood in front of the office of her superior. Sucking in a deep breath, she knocked on the door and announced, "Kuga Natsuki, reporting from the mission, sir!"

"Come in." It was the same voice she had heard during the mission but without the dressing of static and computerized tones.

Natsuki opened the door, stepped in, saluted, and took a seat. The room was a simple one. It consisted of a file cabinet, a bookcase, some photos, and a computer. She stared at her commander, slightly nervous and twiddled her fingers unconsciously. Her superior before her was a man in his late 40s. Wearing a black and white business suit, his hair was an afro which suited well with his plump nature. His face had little wrinkles but was adorned with a tiny mustache and a mini goatee.

Her commander opened his mouth and was about to say something.

_Oh shit… here it comes… _Natsuki braced herself for ramblings and complaints. No matter how many missions she had completed, her commander always found some mistake in her work and would nag at her like a mother. Then, it would be followed by a two hour lecture on protocol. _God dammit, I'm tired enough as it is…_

"Splendid job well done, Kuga."

"Okay, you know what? Sakomizu save the lectures for next—" _Wait…did he just compliment me? _Emerald irises eyed at her commander suspiciously. Sakomizu just made a small cough and continued.

"And yes, though I would like to comment on your work in this mission, I have more important things to discuss with you." Sakomizu stated calmly while one of his hands scratched his chin lightly.

The young agent noticed this and her eye twitched. _Eye twitch. Not good…_

"Though I would like for you to rest, the First District has been given a new mission. I plan on directing that mission to you."

Before Natsuki could protest that other members could replace her, Sakomizu handed her a file.

"Open it."

Natsuki opened the file to find that it contained a profile on a girl named Nina Wang. _Same age. Same gender. Same hair color._ Natsuki read one of the lines again. "Cold but professional…" Natsuki smirked. _Same personality? Check!_

"You see, this girl had been a traffic accident on her way to the Narita airport."

"And what does this have to do with me?" _I'm sleepy dammit… get to the point!_

"She is the daughter of one of our clients. Does Viola of Switzerland ring a bell?" Sakomizu studied the expression of his young female subordinate.

"Sponsor or rather the weapons dealer of the Searrs Lab in Switzerland—where they made my weapon." Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Nina is…you can say a long lost daughter of Sergey Viola. To keep it brief, Searrs sent a direct request for you to disguise as Nina Wang and visit her father," Sakomizu said that while looking kind of amused.

Natsuki was nodding to everything he was saying, pretending she was listening, but when she heard the words 'disguise' and 'visit', she stopped nodding.

"Wait. What?! I can't disguise as her! God! She looks nothing like me! Not even half the looks!" The Lone Wolf, now acting like the Lone Puppy glared at her superior.

"There will no choices given in this matter. The main branch has requested for you specifically, probably acknowledging your skills and similarities to this female," Sakomizu said, trying to lure her with the 'acknowledging your skills' and pointed at file he handed to Natsuki.

Falling into the trap Natsuki suddenly looked interested but attempted to hide it. "I guess there's no choice then. I'll accept. There is one condition, however."

"Continue."

"Though Nina looks similar to me, I do not see the reason why I have to disguise as Viola's little long lost girl."

There was a pause, and the temperature in the room dropped a bit.

Sakomizu coughed to clear his throat, getting ready to say something in a more serious manner. His eyes focused more on the aspiring agent in front of him.

"As good as Viola has been good to us, we suspect him to be illegally selling weapons to people that we are not quite fond of. For example, the HARA metal that messed up your sensors was highly possible of being leaked by him."

"Okay and I presume he has not heard of the traffic accident and is still expecting a daughter in front of his doorsteps by tomorrow?" Natsuki closed the file and stood up from her seat.

"Yes, the organization has covered up the whole event. She's currently lying unconscious in a private ward."

"When do I head out?"

"In an hour. Everything has been packed for you. Another document will be given to you later to further explain the task. But before that, Kuga…you look a little tired. Why don't you take a nap on one of the chairs outside?" Sakomizu stated caringly.

_Yes and that's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time. No shit. I know I'm tired. _Annoyed, Natsuki gave a quick salute with her free hand (she still had the file) and made her way out the door.

--

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Sakomizu picked up the phone. As the caller began talking through the receiver Sakomizu nodded to no one in particular and mumbled a few 'yeses'.

"Yes. She has been informed of the mission, Director Smith."

"Good." The voice that replied belonged to a cunning but powerful man.

"Will she be fine?" Sakomizu wanted to know if one of his best field agents were going to be okay. On a personal level Sakomizu cared for Natsuki like a father.

"She'll be fine," the man replied. "She isn't also called the Iced Death for nothing… She is our perfect creation and assassin of Searrs."

Sakomizu could picture Smith grinning evilly on the other line.

---

_Okay…it's not like I could rest much with an hour. _

Making her way to the Break Room, Natsuki grabbed a chocolate power-bar and sat down on a metal chair. Having two documents in hand, Natsuki flipped through the new one that she had received by putting on a serious face in front of the secretary.

-Flashback-

"I want the file now." Natsuki glared the secretary. Her eyes were a bit red around the rims which added to her 'devil's glare' effect that could send most people to Hell.

"Y—ee-ss! Right away, ma'am!" The poor secretary fumbled for the phone and called for the location of the file. Knowing where it was, the woman jumped out of her seat and ran to find the file as if her life had depended on it.

Natsuki looked her watch. _ I'll give her ten seconds…_

Seeing her watch reach over ten seconds, Natsuki grew more irritated. The secretary came into view a second later and gave her the file, panting.

Our now sleep deprived agent mainly told the secretary she was late and walked off with the file.

-End of Flashback-

_Lets see… useless… _Natsuki turned the page. _Useless._ She continues turning the pages. _Not needed. Ah, information about the family._ She read that piece of information carefully.

'Siblings from youngest to eldest: Erstin, Tomoe, (me), Yukino, and Shizuru.'

_Shizuru... _For some reason, she was entranced by the syllables of her name…hypnotic like a lullaby.

--

**A/N**: Many aspects of Natsuki's history will be explained as the story progresses.

Natsuki's current age is 15 if any of you are wondering.

Since this is AU, I just threw a bunch of organization together and made them into one.

Searrs is the main company that prides itself in inventing new machinery. First District is one of the sectors of Searrs that deals with the disposal of their enemies. Sakomizu is the superior of Kuga Natsuki, but he is not the head of the First District.

The world is like ours in the year of 2007. Searrs is located in Japan.

And until next time!


	4. Takeoff

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill

**Disclaimer:** If Mai-HiME was mine…Well it's a secret! –winks-

--

Couple minutes after Natsuki was done reading the file, she started eating her snack. It tasted bland and bitter, but it was the only thing available in the room. Deciding not to eat the blasted thing anymore, she stood up to throw the wretched thing into the wastebasket but stopped when she saw a young officer walk up to her.

The young cadet, like all cadets or regular officers, wore a simple black cap and bore a simple grey military uniform. The soldier made a salute to his superior.

"Agent Duran, Captain Sakomizu has requested for you to be ready. All equipment has been sent to your room."

"Very well." The elite agent whispered a quick word of thanks and proceeded to her room, which was located on the lowest floor of Searrs.

--

Room 225….Natsuki walked down the Residential Area looking for her room number. Finding it, she placed her thumb onto the identification pad located to the right of the door.

"Kuga Natsuki."

"Identification confirmed. Welcome back Elite Kuga," the computerized voice responded to the owner of the room.

The door shifted to release the room pressure and slid open. Walking in, the lights of the room automatically turned on, revealing a rather futuristic and spacious place. Consisting of silver walls made of metal, her study laid on the left side of the room, making her bed and entertainment center on the right. Directly across from her door was her own private bathroom—loaded with a Jacuzzi.

The center of the room was indented in a shape of a circle. The indented area was a machine. When an item is to be received, the doors of the machine would slide open and an elevator rises with the said article. It was the futuristic 'dumbwaiter'. All rooms were equipped with the machine, and residents would often call for their dinner to be transported to them that way.

Natsuki's eyes fell upon a black briefcase that was lying in the center of the room. Picking it up, she motioned to her 'study' to set the briefcase on her desk. From the vibrations, her holographic computer monitor flickered to life before fading away once again.

The agent sat down on her chair and flips open the briefcase.

Its contents consists of an aqua translucent watch, a pair of brown colored contacts, a dark blue cell-phone, a sky blue hooded sweater, a pair of khaki pants, and a note explaining the purpose of each item. Natsuki skimmed over the note, replaced her old cell-phone and watch with the new ones, grabbed the box of contacts and clothing, and went to the bathroom to put them on.

With her new attire and brown contacts on, the Lone Wolf made her way to the hangar entrance.

--

There, her personal pilot, Okuzaki Akira, greeted her. Okuzaki Akira, alias 'the Ninja', became an astounding officer and pilot at the age of thirteen and has been Natsuki's partner for some years. Dressed in a neatly pressed black military uniform, her face was stern.

"It's been a couple hours since the incident. In order to catch up with time we'll use the Artemis Jet. The vehicle is not comfortable, but it will only take three hours to get to Switzerland with this." Akira guided her to the plane.

Natsuki looked at the golden jet plane before her and gave a very small frown, unnoticeable to her pilot. "Where will the rest of the luggage go?"

"For this mission, the captain has ordered you to use the subject's belongings, which are on the original plane that is heading to the same location. Documents have been changed, so you could freely claim them in the airport."

"Understood." Elite Kuga climbed up to the jet and parked herself in the second seat. "I'll be resting during the journey. Wake me up when we get there."

Akira gave a quick nod, climbed to the first seat of the plane, and started the engine.

--

7:00AM, Switzerland International Airport.

Akira turned her head and noticed her superior was still dozing off. She decided to shake her a bit to wake her up, but before her hand could even touch her, Natsuki's eyes opened immediately. Her right hand instinctively knocked away Akira's, proceeding to reach her throat. The pilot batted away the hand with her other. She glared at Natsuki.

"Baka. Wake up, we're there."

Still in her combat mode, she yawned, grumbled a bit, and returned the gaze.

"Haven't I told you not to wake me up like that?"

"You can never harm me." The statement was right. During melee battle practices, she had always lost against Akira. But then again, everyone has lost to Akira.

Not replying, the agent hopped off the jet and suddenly felt energized from the cool welcoming breeze. Taking her right hand, she combed through her silky blue hair.

"Good luck," Akira said, looking at her with a small smile.

Turning around with her back facing her companion, she waved and walked into the Check-in station.

_As cool as always_, Akira thought.

--

Entering the corridor, Natsuki saw many families walking about. All of them looked happy. _Family, huh? I'll have one too…soon—a fake one that is._ At the end of the corridor, she looked up and noticed the sign that read 'Terminal 13'.

Walking into the 'Baggage Claim' area, Natsuki pondered about how she should gather Nina Wang's belongings. Her questions were soon answered when one of the airport workers came up to her.

"Nina Wang, I presume? Your luggage has been received. Your escort is waiting for you outside of the Customs," the Swedish man spoke politely to her in Japanese.

She mumbled thanks in English and made her way to the Customs.

After making a swift pass through the Customs she searched for the said escort. She unknowingly passed by a woman who had been calling her name.

"Nina-oujo-sama?" A woman's soft voice called out to Natsuki, but she was oblivious to it.

Seeing the calling her had no effect, the pink haired lady followed Natsuki quietly and decided to gently tapped her on the shoulders to get her attention. Sensing someone was following her, Natsuki immediately turned around and was about to knee her stalker where it hurts, until she was interrupted by the soft voice she had ignored recently.

"Nina-oujo-sama?" The woman looked at her questioningly.

Natsuki looked at the woman in front of her. She looked a little over thirty with pink curls and adorned a white and pink business suit. "Yes…I believe you are my escort?" the agent raised an eyebrow suspiciously. _Another Japanese speaker…_

The woman gave a small smile. "Yes, my Lady, please call me Fumi. I serve the Viola family. Your luggage is in the car. Please allow me to escort you back to the manor." Fumi finished with a small bow.

Reaching the outer vicinity of the airport, Natsuki was shown to an expensive, silver four-doored BMW.

"I'm very sorry Nina-oujo-sama, but limousines do not fit well in crowded places like these. Please endure the discomfort and humble yourself in this vehicle for now."

"This is fine," _Perhaps I should act less stiff._ "Please drop the 'oujo' and call me Nina," the disguised soldier said, while giving Fumi a very small and awkward smile.

"Very well Nina-sama."

Fumi gave a polite smile once again helped Natsuki open the door to the BMW. Inside, another driver greeted Natsuki politely. While our heroine was buckling up in one of the backseats, the driver looked at Fumi. Fumi looked at Natsuki. Then, feeling eyes were upon her, Natsuki looked up and stared at Fumi for a bit before revelation hit her. Slightly blushing, she gave a nod signaling the driver to go.

--

Gah, so many inventions from Searrs! I hope my descriptions were not too boring. I just want to leave an impression on the readers that Searrs is really advanced and powerful, k?

**Layout of the rankings from lowest to highest in the First District Sector: **

1. Office workers

2. Cadets and privates. (They're your normal guards and armed forces.)

3. Doctors, intelligence workers, and drivers/pilots. (People in this group may have multiple jobs besides this one.)

4. Specialists (Work in small groups on missions.)

5. Elites (Are skilled enough to work by themselves. Natsuki is an Elite. Most of them also have codenames. They also have their own rooms, offices, and driver/pilot.)

6. Captains or commanders (They supervise the work inside FDS and take orders from the Directors or leading council members of the Searrs Foundation.)

**As for Nina, when her hair is not tied up, she does look a lot like Natsuki. **


	5. Arrival

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill

**Disclaimer:** If Mai-HiME was mine, then so would be the world. However, you don't see my name as the current world dictator.

I've decided that it wouldn't hurt to add some more humor in my AU story.

The story is slowly progressing. They'll have their chance to meet, but no matter what I want to create a situation similar to Mai-HiME, where Natsuki is unsure of her feelings.

The way each sister will greet each other may be different; it's a result of how they see each other.

--

'Nina' sat quietly in the back seat, her eyes wandering out the window to the scenery outside, but nothing except for rolling plains and forests were found outside. 'Nina' stirred in her seat, stifling a yawn.

Fumi noticed the small movements from the rearview mirror. She gave a small nod to the driver, who looked at her, acknowledging the command.

"Um…Nina-oujo-sama, would you care for some music?" The driver gestured his hands to the stereo. "Do you have any preference in mind?"

"I don't listen to songs…but I don't mind. Go ahead and pick for me," Natsuki said nonchalantly.

"How about J-rock?"

"Uh…Pardon?" Natsuki wasn't sure if she was shocked by the suggestion or the person who suggested it. She fixed her gaze onto the pink-curled lady.

Turning her head to face her mistress', Fumi explained how the vehicle had radio stations tuned in on Japan.

"Oh…Sure, play…the J-rock…Uh…was it?" _Okay, what the heck is J-rock? _The agent felt perplexed as her usual straight forward phrases turned into a fumble for words.

For the remainder of the long trip back to the manor, songs from Gazette, Kagrra, ACID, Aqua Timez, and other various artists could be heard echoing silently out the slightly opened windows.

--

As the BMW pulled up to the extended driveway, the guards at the gate identified the members that have returned. A 'clank' sounded as the gate slowly opened, revealing the future home for Kuga Natsuki.

Akin to a small academy rather than a mansion, it was a leviathan compared to the many households Natsuki had witnessed her eyes on. The mansion in front of her was a speck as another long, outstretched driveway was revealed. As the mansion became clearer, a large, white marble fountain was found front of the saffron white western-styled house. The manor was bordered with a garden of beautiful flowers ranging from roses to God-knows-what.

Fumi exited the car to open the door for 'Nina', who was still secretly amazed at the monstrosity of the building. Getting out of the car, she followed Fumi up the steps and through to the columns that supported the structure before finally reaching a mahogany door, furnished with golden lion-head doorknocker.

The two entered a giant hall. Natsuki's gaze, fixed on a humongous portrait, proceeded up one of the two staircases.

_Sergey Viola… _

After a few minutes, Fumi opened the door to her room. Her specified residence was huge and was decorated with simplistic style. Embroidered with artistic lines, beige covered the walls of the room. On the right was a queen sized bed with covers made of silk. To her left, were a huge dresser, a closet, and a desk; and before her was a wall completely made of glass with a built-in sliding door. Outside was a balcony made of white marble.

"Nina-sama, these are your living quarters from now on. Please feel free to decorate it with anything you like."

"Thanks," Natsuki said while her hand tried to hide another yawn.

"Nina-sama must be tired; shall I wake you up when it's time for dinner?"

"Yes, please."

Both of them had noticed the suitcases when they entered the room. "Would you also like me to help you organize your belongings?" Fumi said in a caring voice.

"No, that I can do that myself."

"Very well…Oh, and Nina-sama?" Natsuki glanced at the maid quizzically. "Welcome home." Fumi clasped her hands and smiled warmly. Slowly, she walked out and closed the door before Natsuki could reply.

Being an orphan taken in by Searrs, Natsuki could not help but wonder the meaning of those words. She made her way to the bed and plopped herself down.

_Meh, the suitcases can wait…_With that, our blue haired beauty drifted to sleep.

--

At a school in the late afternoon, two uniform clad girls are walking down a stone pathway. Other students swoon as the two girls mark their trail with graceful steps. The girl with uneven cut green hair gazed at her sister caringly.

"Onee-sama, are you sure you don't want me to carry that?" The older sister with chestnut tresses gave her younger sister a small smile.

"It's alright Tomoe. I can carry these books just fine."

"But!"

"Ara…see. We're already there."

The siblings arrived at the school library. Upon entering they were greeted by another sibling.

"Yukino…you have book duty today?" Tomoe questioned her elder sister.

"I'm almost finished. Where's Erstin-chan?" Taking the books from Shizuru, she checked them in.

"Ookini Yukino. Erstin is waiting for us in the limo."

"Wait a minute, I'll get my bag." Yukino pushed up her falling glasses and went into the inner room to grab her bag.

Making their way to the limousine, a bodyguard opened the door them, gesturing the siblings in.

"Gomen, Erstin-chan! I had to finish checking in some books." Yukino gave her younger sister an apologetic smile.

"It's fine Yukino-onee-chan. I was thinking about something anyways." Erstin smiled back and greeted her other sisters. Shizuru signaled for the driver to go once her younger sisters were finished buckling their seatbelts.

"Oh, I remember now, too. That Nina Wang girl is coming today, isn't she?" Imputing with discontent, Tomoe had already begun hating this so called lost daughter. She suspected her to be a fake that wanted another share of the Viola assets.

"Ara, Tomoe, I believe she is older than you. You should treat her with more respect."

Choosing to internally curse her 'older sister', the green haired girl decided not to object.

Though no further comments were made, all of them secretly suspected their new soon-to-be family member.

--

J-rock: or known as Japanese rock are…rock songs in Japanese. I just listed a couple bands I listen to.

Someone has made a comment about Natsuki's behavior. Natsuki may seem a little polite and submissive right now, but that'll soon change.

I give my efforts in a creating an image of how everything appears through Natsuki's eyes, yet I know I'm still inexperienced. For anything that is left out, I leave it up to your imagination, which I know works well.

And yes, if the name looks familiar, then it's the person you think. For example, Sergey Viola is indeed Sergey Wang of Mai-Otome.

Tell me your thoughts on this. -winks- Heh, I think the hits are encouraging, but verbal input is loved. –grabs some cookies- I'll be waiting !


	6. Red and Brown

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill

**Disclaimer:** If Mai-HiME was mine, I would've actually made the movie for everyone to see. That image of Natsuki holding a fainting Shizuru almost made my heart skip a couple beats.

Heh, I thank you for all the reviews. They greatly encourage my fingers to keep on typing.

--

Her body floated and felt at ease feeling as blue liquid surrounded her. She could not open her eyes, yet she was able to hear every minor detail pound into her eardrums.

There was a quiet humming, mostly coming from machines of some sort. Another sound could be heard. It was footsteps. At first vague, but then it got louder.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._ She listened to the rhythmic sounds of the footwear making contact with the tile floor. However, it soon stopped.

The stagnant waves enveloped the air.

She felt that the being was in front of her, examining every corner of her naked body outside of the glass…

"From…I…Natsuki…"

--

Natsuki's eyes bolted open. Sitting up, her chest heaved up and down, trying to restrain from a fit of coughing and choking for air.

She had this dream for years, but this time it was more concrete, almost tangible. It was a nightmare—was it reality? The young girl never knew anything about her past, and a dream like this just further jumbled her state of mind.

Calming down, Natsuki stretched; a hand combing the silky cobalt hair. Checking the clock beside her, she noticed it was now late in the evening.

_Sooner or later that maid should be knocking on the door…but I'm not really hungry—more like lost my appetite…Stupid…_

Her eyes trailed to the suit cases that were still left untouched in the centre of the room.

_Have to pack away the luggage too…_

Natsuki heaved a sigh.

--

Just as suspected, a couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Nina-sama, are you awake? Everyone is waiting for you in the dinner hall…" The maid knocked on the door again.

"Yes, wait a second…." _I should take this opportunity to know more about this Viola family._ Jumping out of her bed, Natsuki was still in her blue hooded sweater and khaki pants.

She opened the door, where a pink maid uniform clad Fumi bowed to her.

"Did you rest well, Nina-sama?"

"It was okay." Natsuki walked ahead of the maid but stopped, turning her head, she glanced at Fumi.

"Ah, yes! Please allow me to show you the way."

The two walked silently along the way to the dining hall. She followed a couple steps behind Fumi, making mental notes and taking in every detail of her surroundings. From her observations, Natsuki concluded that the corridor was just a simple hallway with many windows, portraits, paintings, statues, and ornaments. She briefly admired the shining armor and a coat of arms she saw further down the hall.

Making a couple of turns here and there, the two appeared before a pair of doors. Sounds and soft chattering could be heard from the cracks.

"This is the dinner hall. Viola-sama is not back yet but left a message saying he would like to see you first thing in the morning."

"Thanks, I'll take it from here." With one hand, Natsuki pushed open the door with an accidental loud 'bang' due to the extra force she applied.

The girls that were talking stopped and looked at the arrival of the newcomer outside the dining hall.

_Great way to make an entrance…_ Not moving from her spot, she felt awkward and exposed. Time stood still as the servants of the house also laid their eyes onto their new master. There was only one person that didn't pay attention to the commotion, though.

Sitting with her back facing her, Natsuki saw a honey haired woman. The room was quiet except for the silent sips of tea.

"Ara, are you not going to sit?" The woman said without facing Natsuki, bringing a cup to her lips, gracefully sipping some more tea.

_Judging from the color of her hair and where she is sitting, she must be the eldest daughter…_

Regaining her composure, 'Nina' chose a seat along the length of the rectangular table, isolated from the rest of the group; green orbs hidden beneath the brown contacts discovered another portrait of Sergey Viola with ornaments that decorated the room and expensive maroon carpeting.

Soon, plates of food were passed out and once again normalcy filled the dining hall as the girls began talking once again. No one made an attempt to talk to their new sister; anyone could tell that the new girl was being neglected.

Natsuki made no mention; her head dipped low, staring at the plate before her. Fingers tapped the thighs as she tried to figure out what was bugging her. _Was it the fact that no one is talking to me? No…this was expected._ She shook the thought. _My appetite? No… I'm not hungry, but… _

Pupils focused, enlarging the food on the plate. _Sushi…?!_

Epiphany hit her like a bullet train. _Why had I not noticed this before?! Everything, from the maid, the driver, the music, and finally the food! Even my 'sisters' were speaking in Japanese. What is going on?!_

Eyes peeled away from the plate of Japanese food and scanned the surroundings. Indeed, the Western furniture did not match the Oriental atmosphere of the room.

At the same moment, Shizuru had noticed her new little sister with her head hung low, sitting very far from the group. She watched in amusement, mentally chuckling at the fast change of expressions on the girls face. Blue bangs blocked her vision; however, they were easy to make out. _Idle coolness, irritation, revelation, and then blushing… what is going on in that girl's mind?_ The eldest daughter wondered.

"Are you not hungry?" Voices dispersed like the Red Sea as the Goddess of Grace spoke.

Broken from her reverie, emerald concealed by orange rust met ruby at long last. Both of them fell under a spell; eyes fixed upon another, refusing to tear apart. Shizuru was captivated by the beautiful face revealed to her for the first time; Natsuki was in a daze, confused and amazed, but nonetheless breath-taken by the creamy colored skin that looked smooth like porcelain and a face that was flawless in all terms of aesthetics.

The other siblings, not sure of what to say, examined the scene before them. After an eternity, or in reality, a few seconds, Tomoe made a small cough. She too, now stared, no…glared at Natsuki.

Feeling another pair of eyes on her, she broke contact with the elder girl, mentally surprised at her increased heart-rate.

"Does…the food not suit your tastes, Nina-san, was it?" Recovering her normal heart-rate and composure, the agent recognized the person who said this nervously, while adjusting her glasses, as 'Yukino Viola'.

"The chefs can make something more to your liking…" The blonde haired girl sitting next to Yukino piped in; her sentence finished with a barely audible whisper. _And that is_ _Erstin Viola…_

Feeling all eyes on her, (Natsuki quickly noted the girl that never spoke as 'Tomoe Viola'), Natsuki answered as best as she could, her lips forming an odd, forced smile.

"Uh…No, the jet lag…Yes, the jet lag is still giving me a headache. I'm not very hungry at the moment." Part of it was true; she was not hungry, and she was suffering from some kind of headache due to the sudden commotion.

Erstin smiled and nodded politely as if acknowledging, while Tomoe said a quick "Is that so?" and continued eating.

The siblings continued their graceful conversations once again, but made an effort to include the once neglected sister. Faced with questions regarding to her age and hobbies, Natsuki answered with the information she had read about Nina Wang.

The dinner ended with satisfied faces. During the last bits of the questioning, Natsuki stole a quick glance at the honey-haired, crimson orbed older girl.

_So that is Shizuru Viola…_

--

The girls respectfully parted ways to their chambers, while Fumi personally came and escorted Natsuki back to her room.

Before opening the door, the agent stopped and faced the maid.

"After the meeting with Father, could you give me a tour of the mansion?"

"Yes, of course."

There was a silent pause. 'Nina' fidgeted a bit in her spot. _How should I ask this…?_

Like always, Fumi smiled and waited patiently.

"…can you also show me the way to the bathroom?" She finished her request with a small blush. Having not gone to the toilet or bathing for an entire day, Natsuki really needed to go.

--

After grabbing some articles from one of the suitcases, Fumi took her to the bathing area.

Giving a quick word of thanks, Natsuki entered. Once she finished her business, the agent stripped her clothes and pushed open the door leading to the bath.

Again, the girl was stunned by the monstrosity of the area.

Designed to look more like a hot spring/swimming pool, the water inside the pool was constantly heated, giving off a fair amount of steam. Rocks and bamboo trees decorated the room; the stars and the moon shown through the ceiling made of glass as the vicinity was brightened with tiny lights, hidden behind the rocks or shrubbery.

_It looks like those hot spring hotels back in Japan…_

Mentally sweat-dropping, she knew she had a long day ahead of her.

---

Omake:

Midnight, in Natsuki's pad…

The agent in disguise flips open her cell-phone and speed dials Akira's number.

Akira: Kuga? What is this? I'm on a mission right now.

Natsuki: This is Switzerland, right?

Akira: No, I'm at the docks in a port-town in Russia… -eyebrow raises-

Natsuki: No! I mean where I'm at! Are you sure you dropped me in Switzerland, where the Viola family resides?

Akira: If I was blind and the sign that read 'Welcome to Switzerland' at the landing was fake, then yes… -eyebrow raises higher- Are you feeling okay, Kuga?

The Lone Wolf explains everything that happened today.

Akira: Look, if you're going to be paranoid, fine by me…but my target is going to get away if I talk any longer.

Natsuki: Wait, you don't understand! I mean all this place is missing is tatami mats and a kotatsu!!! (Japanese floor tiles made of some kind of fabric and a merged table/heater)

Akira: If what you're saying is true, then they have them in one of their rooms.

Natsuki: … -hangs up- I'll use the tour tomorrow to check…

---

Heh, I always thought of Akira and Natsuki having compatible personalities…

Comments are loved and received. They fill me up with bubbling warm emotions that dark chocolate cannot give.

Next chapter features a tour and an invitation.


	7. My 'Father'

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill

**Disclaimer:** If Mai-HiME was mine, then HiME's would have a 'bankai' mode, where they could all summon their robes, too.

Hmm, ; I bought a voice recorder to sooth my headaches…It didn't really work. While it did release some of my thoughts, I felt really Schizo…

When I was writing this, I always thought "why Switzerland?" I could've always named it Windbloom or Aries. I guess that's my own little mystery…

**My 'Switzerland' is AU!!!** I know they speak German, French, and maybe some other languages, but that'll make things kind of complicated. I'll keep everything English.

--

"There! All finished," Natsuki sighed, putting one hand on her hip; another wiping nonexistent sweat on her forehead. _I'd say a job well done for someone that rarely cleans._

Having too much sleep the previous day, our heroine woke up early dawn. Since she was bored and saw the suitcases still lying around, she began unpacking.

It was then that a thought also occurred to her; _keeping the place clean would prevent anyone from entering my room using 'cleaning' as an excuse. Though the cost of privacy adds more to my workload…sigh._

Nonetheless, the agent was pretty surprised as she took out the boyish clothing and accessories, finding them suited to her size and taste (also in great condition). _Guess we have more things in common than just another pretty face. _Natsuki did not like the fact that she was going to wear someone else's clothing, but it was better than wearing skirts or blouses, which she hated. _And thus, I secretly thank you, Nina Wang; perhaps I'll pay you a visit when this mission is over._

With nothing else to do, she twiddled her thumbs, watching the scenery outside on the balcony; the spring breeze brushed her face. _Guess I should take a morning shower._

--

Coming out of the bathroom sporting a black jacket, white tank top, and a pair of loosely fitted jeans, she was greeted by a somewhat frantic Fumi; who never lost her modesty as she came running towards her.

"Ah, Nina-sama, I was at your room earlier, but no one was there—I never expected Nina-sama to already be awake."

"Is something wrong?"

"Master Viola is back from his trip and wished to see you, Nina-sama."

"Father was on a trip? Never mind, show me the way. I would like to give my morning greetings to him."

"Yes, of course."

The pink maid led the agent through another series of halls, intersections, and corridors.

"This is Master Viola's study. Master is currently inside waiting for you, Nina-sama."

The pink curled servant knocked on the door. "Come in; it's not locked," the man on the other side answered. Fumi did a halfway bow and opened the door with one of her hands.

The middle-aged man with spiked blonde hair and glasses looked up from his book. Closing it, he smiled warmly at the young girl with midnight tresses.

"Thank you, Fumi; you may leave." He signaled for the maid to go; Fumi nodded in acknowledgement and closed the door as Natsuki entered the study.

Standing up, Sergey Viola made his way towards his daughter.

"It must be awkward meeting your father for the first time like this," Master Viola smiled warmly again and protruded his hand. Courtesy was implicit in his tone.

When Natsuki was walking in the halls with Fumi, she had always pictured a slimy egomaniac grease-ball of a father who would look at her perversely. Instead, she was welcomed by a warm and moderately nice-looking one.

Tearing away from her thoughts, she shook his hand. _Its people like these that makes a covert operation challenging; their true thoughts always concealed behind a mask. Getting some dirt on him may be harder than I thought._

_Now…what would 'Nina Wang' say in this case…?_

"No, sir. I'm very happy to be able to finally meet you." She pulled back hand and grinned meekly.

"Please drop the formalities, my daughter. Call me 'father'… or Sergey-tou-chan," he winked.

"Ah, then please call me 'Nina', Father!" Cheeks flushed within reason.

Seeing her daughter standing and acting very stiff, he gave her an amused smile.

"Why don't we sit down? Did you eat breakfast yet, Nina?"

"Not yet, father…"

"Lets go have some then!" He motioned towards the door, but stopped. Turning around, Sergey commented with a cheery and childlike manner. "Come on, now. I haven't eaten anything since I got off the plane!"

"Ah, yes, me neither." 'Nina' said but quickly added a 'father' at the end of her sentence. She flashed him a light smile. _Two can play this game, Viola…_

--

Choosing to eat outside in the Sun, the servants brought two plates of toast with ham and eggs to their masters in the garden instead of the dining hall.

"Doesn't it feel great outside?"

"Uh…Yeah…" Natsuki jabbed a fork into her eggs, fiddling with them.

"Is the food not to your liking? I'll tell them to make something—"

"No!" The agent nervously coughs and clears her throat. "I mean it's not like that...it's just awkward…" _This plate…_

"Having breakfast with your father for the first time?" He gave his daughter another cordial smile.

"That and…" _Why is this not rice with miso soup…?_

"And?"

"…from yesterday's dinner, I thought it would be more Japanese," she replied staring at her plate.

The smile was replaced with a questioning frown, accompanied with a raised eyebrow.

"You seemed more like a Western girl to me, but you're more traditional than I thought, Nina."

"No, it's not like that, father. Yesterday, everyone was speaking the language and eating sushi…" She stopped poking the eggs with her fork and tried to bring a bite of the shattered eggs to her mouth.

"Ah… you mean that," he laughed. "You see, Nina…Rather its fate or my taste in women, all my wives are Japanese. All my daughters grew up speaking this language, and thus I had to employ workers that also spoke both languages."

"I see…"

_That explains the design of the bathroom, too, then._

"…I'm really happy that you came back, Nina." He sipped his coffee and stared at it idly.

"…If only your mother…no, lets not talk about this right now." His face at this moment had a solemn demeanor.

"…"

_The atmosphere is set_.

_Let's see how you give in to pressure, Viola…_

"Why did you never contact us?"_ No contact has ever been made between Nina Wang and Sergey Viola until now. _

_Why did you—no…why did Nina Wang choose to live with you?_ Her eyes brimmed with hidden curiosity as she began eating her ham.

Startled by the sudden question, Sergey paused and closed his eyes. He wondered about how he should tell 'Nina' his story.

Abrupt silence formed between the pair.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sergey sighed, finally opening his eyes.

"Back then…when I was younger, I was not as rich as I was now. The only reason for my social status today is because of an arranged marriage… Their family would've never allowed such a secret to be revealed in public, thus they separated her from me."

Sergey checked the expression on his daughter's face before continuing.

"Within a couple years, I was appointed as the head of the family, but …all the work that I had prevented me from ever contacting your mother again…When I found that she had you, she was…I'm sorry, Nina…Please forgive me. I was too late…"

The man before Natsuki was in the verge of tears. She didn't know what to say to comfort the man; she wasn't sure if this was an act either.

_It's true that Nina Wang came to Switzerland to visit her father, but…the report never stated the reason. _The agent glanced at Sergey, seeing a couple drops of tears escaping his eyes.

_But what he is saying does appear to be true…_

"It's okay...we have plenty of time to make up for this, father." 'Nina' tried to soothe the man in front of her. _Judging from his actions and words…The reason for Nina Wang's sudden appearance must be the death of her mother… _

_There's one more thing I need to know, then…Time to test my luck._ Putting her fork aside, her gaze fixated on her glass of milk as she spoke softly.

"When I thought I was going to be alone…Father, you came..." She quickly casted a glance at her 'father'.

_His expression...changed?_

Embarrassed, Sergey promptly wiped away his tears. "Nina…if only I found you sooner…I feel so ashamed meeting you like this, really. Here I was going to show you my cool side, ha, ha. I screwed up big time…sigh…I'm grateful that your mother left you in my care in her last moments…Nina, I really am."

_So Nina Wang's mother did die…and the one who found Nina was Sergey Viola._

"I'm grateful to you as well, father. I never dreamed of living in a place as beautiful as this," Natsuki complimented. It was the truth; up until now, her room in Searrs had been her only dwelling. The place was comfortable, but lacked style and a natural beauty.

"Ha, ha, you're very honest, Nina. Hmm, that reminds me. Is Fumi treating you kindly, Nina?"

"Yes, very."

"That's good. I'll assign her to you until you're comfortable with the mansion's surroundings—Fumi told me about the tour; we should eat our breakfast faster, then."

'Nina' looked at her 'father' quizzically.

"You'll see," Sergey gave his daughter a wink.

---

After breakfast, Sergey told his daughter that he had to attend another meeting and left the mansion.

Fumi picked Natsuki up and gave her a tour of the current building.

"As Nina-sama has noticed, the estate is built on top of a hill, surrounded by a forest, but there are a total of four buildings," the maid explained. 'Nina' nodded.

"The one that we're currently in is the main building. Master Viola lives in this building, but there are also guest rooms. Sometimes, Shizuru-oujo-sama and the rest of Viola-sama's daughters also sleep here. Each building has the regular essentials: bathrooms, dining halls, studies, a library, and etcetera with the exception of a ballroom, which is only located in the main building."

The pink maid briefly showed Natsuki all of the rooms in the main building.

"And last but not least, this is the Kotatsu room."

The agent froze in horror. _Kotatsu…_

"Nina-sama?"

"It's nothing…please continue." _The flooring was tatami mats…_

And so, they made there way to the garden, where Fumi showed her the gazebo and the pool.

"The rest of the buildings are located West, East, and South with the grand garden in the centre. The mistresses live in one of the buildings with their daughters," Fumi said as they made their way out of maze of roses.

Deciding to visit the West building first, they arrived at the entrance; Himeno Fumi splendidly continues her tour.

"This is the West building where Erstin-oujo-sama, Yukino-oujo-sama, and Mistress Sara Chrysant resides."

"Her name doesn't sound very Japanese."

"Both Mistress Fia and Mistress Sara are not full Japanese," Fumi simply stated.

"Is that so…"

Opening the door, the maid showed Natsuki around the West building. Following the clockwise pattern, they arrived at the South building next. Fumi quickly explained that Mistress Fia Marguerite and her daughter, Tomoe, resided there.

After about three hours, making it now noon, Natsuki was relieved and stunned when they reached the final structure, the East building. The East building, where Fujino Ein and her daughter, Shizuru resided, was unlike the design of the other buildings.

The raven haired girl could understand the certain Japanese furniture and decorations found here and there in the estate, but her eyes bugged out at the sight before her. The building, looking more like an oriental royal palace, stuck out like a sore thumb in the entire domain. After the tour of the 'palace', the agent would now mentally brand the place 'The Japanese Palace'. She sweat-dropped, recalling the sliding doors, bonsai trees, and the fish ponds.

As they exited the 'palace', 'Nina' called out to the maid.

"Shouldn't I be greeting any of the mistresses?"

Fumi turned to face her master.

"Nina-sama, Mistress Fia went on a long overseas visit to her parents, and Mistress Sara is traveling around the world, signing many business contracts."

"What about Mistress Ein?"

The maid froze, unsure of what to say.

"…Mistress Ein… she's…currently in the hospital," Fumi finished weakly, her smile no longer on her face.

"She's sick?"

"Yes, it's been a long time, Nina-sama."

Deciding to change the subject, Fumi clasped her hands and smiled cheerfully. "The tour is over, Nina-sama. Shall I escort you back to the main building?"

"Yes, please." _I guess some other methods may be required to know more about the mistresses._

"Thank you for today's tour. You know very many things, Fumi," the pseudo brown eyed girl stated, as they strolled towards the main entrance. _I feel a headache coming on with all this new information. It better be useful…_ A hand went to massage her temples.

"It's expected from a maid," the pink uniform clad woman smiled.

"What do you do in the estate?" It was simple question asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm…" Fumi stopped and put a finger on her lips, pondering. "Basically, I supervise all chores—ranging from cleaning to personal shopping—in the estate as the Head Maid."

Before the blue haired girl could make a comment, she paused. Realizing the two were now near the double staircases, Natsuki glanced down as she heard excited chatting echoing into her ears. _Now that I think about it, they did seem to be talking about some kind of trip this weekend…_

Pseudo brown met crimson once again. Force of habit, brown eyes scanned the purple long sleeve v-neck shirt and the long white dress that clanged onto their owner's body, leaving little to imagination. Natsuki immediately turned her head and secretly blushed. _Those clothes fit her so well…_

Never would she know that Shizuru was also 'checking out' the young girl as she turned her head. The brunette's gaze lingered onto the sporty and wild look of her younger sister.

Fumi, who had noticed the secret exchanges, simply smiled; she softly whispered to 'Nina' that she had matters to attend to, bowed, and walked away.

"Ara, Nina?"

The agent, who was at that time, staring at the floor counting the dark marble tiles, immediately swung her head to face the honey haired woman.

"Y-yes..?" The younger girl stuttered. _Wha--? My speech…_

"Right now, all of us are going to go horseback riding. Would you like to come with us?" Soft Kyoto-ben reached the agent's ears like music.

The raven haired girl mentally shook the thoughts away, regaining her cool demeanor.

"I don't know how to ride a horse…" The brown orbed girl finished with a small cough.

"Ara, we'll just have to teach you then…" The chestnut haired girl smirked.

The rest of the siblings who were conversing with each other now also looked up to Natsuki, awaiting an answer.

_What is with them and that 'lets all look at the new girl' every time that Kyoto woman opens her mouth?!_

Nervous because of all the eye contact, Natsuki heaved a defeated sigh and nodded.

"Very well, then. Let's go."

--

Omake: Inside the study…

Sergey: -Darth Vader voice- I am your father, Nina

Nina (Natsuki): No way…

Sergey: Yes way, now come you little munchy puffy puppy! Give yo daddy your loving embrace!

Nina (Natsuki): …

Natsuki takes out her dual guns and shoots Sergey multiple times in the chest without a second thought.

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki… those are--

Nina, who had been serving the cast tea, quickly ran over to her dying father, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Nina: father! Father!

Sergey: Who knew the bullets –cough- were real?

Sergey dies as Nina screams out his name for a final time. Eyes void and full of hate glare at Natsuki, who was whistling innocently. Nina unleashes the Harmonium on her. A mini tornado storms through the stage, ripping Natsuki's clothes to shreds, leaving a bare naked girl in her wake.

Natsuki: Kyaa!!! –falls to the ground with hands fumbling to cover her private areas-

Shizuru: Na-tsu-ki… -the horny button is triggered in Shizuru's head-

The ruby eyed girl pounces onto her prey and devours her on the spot.

Natsuki: Ahhh..nnn… Noo… -a hand reaches out for help in vain-

AA: -nonchalant- Sigh… can someone get **another** Sergey into the scene? Make sure it's a normal one! We're running near the deadline here!

---

I never expected to have this chapter so long, but it just turned out that way. Beginnings are always what I dread the most, but I needed to build a firm starting point. Now that this is accomplished, I can focus more on ShizNat relationship.

As for the spellings of certain characters, I'm not too sure. I know Sergey is really Sergay, but that just sounds wrong. It's like **Sir Gay Wang.** . God, spare me…

I'll mostly be using Otome characters, while saving HiME characters for later. I'll describe some names of the mistress to jog your memory. (I got the information from Googling sites.)

**Fia Gros** - 'The Lovely Onyx', Argos XIV's Otome. She was the one that got killed by Midori. (Last name changed to Marguerite)

**Sara Gallagher** - She is the Bat woman of the 5 columns. (Last name changed to Chrysant)

**Ein Ruu** - Nguyen's Otome, the Imperious Azurite. She is Shizuru Viola's onee-sama back in Garderobe. (I changed her name to Fujino Ein.)

It may be weird with the back and forth English and Japanese greetings. When I put Mistress or Master in front of a name, expect it to be in English. If I don't, then I'll use the Japanese last name, first name system.

**I will now give virtual cookies baked by Natsuki to anyone that reviews! Heh, they actually taste pretty good, you know. Hmm, mayo flavored… -munches-**


	8. As a pair

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Mai-HiME/Otome, then I would not scream like a little fan-girl each time I read fluff.

Thank you for the reviews! –hands cookie with mayo- Enjoy! I've **replied to most** of them, so check your emails, ne?

A/N: Made a minor change to chapter seven. Sara Gallagher will now be **Sara Chrysant**. Fia Gros will now be **Fia Marguerite**. These last names also made me realize how much they relate to flowers. Even Viola is a genus for temperate plants!

Imouto: Younger sister

--

The trip on the way was silent. 'Nina' was relieved when the limousine arrived at the Windbloom Stables. Stepping out, the agent scanned the area. The place was big; horses could be seen grazing in a fenced area. Next to the area were stalls for the horses, and far off to the left of them was a forest of coniferous trees. There was also another building of some sort. _A house?_

"Well then…Shizuru-onee-sama, shall we get changed?" Tomoe suggested.

_Changed?_

"Yes, but I don't believe Nina has any riding clothes," One of Shizuru's hands wraps the other.

_I just noticed but…we're on first name basis?_ _Wait…_ "Riding clothes?" Natsuki looked at her 'sisters'.

"Well, I think Nina-san will be fine…she's wearing jeans after all," Yukino exclaimed.

Shizuru studied Natsuki from head to toe. "Ara, I believe so too. Let's change, then. If we debate this any longer, the sun will set."

_Why do I feel like she's staring at me naked? I am wearing clothes…right? _Natsuki checked to see if she was indeed missing any major articles of clothing. Finding none, she felt strange. _Weird…my face feels kind of hot…_

Seeing her sister blush, Shizuru silently chuckled. _Fu, fu…what a cute face my new imouto makes! _Shizuru's crimson orbs sparkled with a new fire.

Tomoe raised an eyebrow at the sudden actions of her onee-sama.

Erstin, who was eager, but still shy of her new sister, did not say anything. Instead, she grabbed Yukino's hand and pulled her to the fairly old-fashioned house. The rest of them followed with 'Nina' trailing silently behind.

--

Natsuki lodged herself onto the peach twilled couch in the living room and waited for the rest of her 'siblings' to change.

_I wonder if riding horses is as easy as riding a bike…_

Half an hour later, all four siblings came out of their changing rooms.

Eyes widened a bit as the four stepped out.

First to step out, Yukino adorned a yellow riding jacket, black riding pants. Erstin trailed behind her sister, wearing similar sky blue clothing.

Tomoe looked oddly handsome in her dark green riding outfit; Shizuru's was purple.

All of them bore a brown cap and riding boots except for eldest daughter, who preferred to have her hair tied up into a ponytail; she was also the only one wearing a shoulder bag.

Again, clothes hugged the perfect curves of Shizuru Viola. Her wine red eye color was a sharp contrast to her cream tinted skin and light brown hair, but harmonized with the purple clothing. The brown bag that hung over her shoulder looked slightly awkward. Nonetheless, the overall effect was an impression of elegance and beauty taking human form.

Eyes widened a bit more as they did a double take on the eldest Viola daughter. _If she was a painting, I'd bet she would sell more than the Mona Lisa._

To add to the effect, Shizuru secretly winked at her.

_Thump. _

_Eh? My heart_… Natsuki pressed a hand to her chest, hoping she was not suffering from a heart-attack at such a young age._ It's pounding rather loudly…and fast._

"Anou…Nina-onee-sama, right? Are you feeling okay? You're face is extremely red," Tomoe said suspiciously. Her onee-sama sensors were tingling out of control in her head. The disheveled haired girl fixated her gaze upon 'Nina', who felt very uncomfortable at the moment.

To Natsuki, this emotion that she felt right now was very new to her. She did not respond but just simply nodded. She sighed as she felt the warmth begin to subside.

"Nina-san, did you wait long?" Yukino tried to brave into another conversation.

"No…" Natsuki replied nonchalantly; she was still focused on willing the color of her face to return normal.

"I-s…that so?" The girl readjusted her glasses nervously.

"We should go outside. The stableman should've brought our horses out by now," Erstin backed up her sister.

---

The girls gracefully stepped outside, where four magnificent horses awaited their masters. Standing next to the horses were the stable hands, bowing politely as the ladies made their way to them; the ladies courteously waved at them in return. The group parted, each going separate ways to their horses.

Erstin and Yukino walked over to the two Altai (polka dotted) horses. They petted their respectful horses on the muzzle before climbing onto them.

Riding boots gracefully crushed the grass as the green haired girl strode to her black beast. Tomoe shifted the position of the saddle a bit, and then proudly claimed the seat on the Mustang.

While the others got onto their horses, Shizuru stood with Natsuki. Crimson orbs looked over to 'Nina', who was unsure of the actions she was supposed to take.

Promptly taking her hand, the brunette pulled her younger sibling towards the patched Pinto.

"He-ey! What are you doing?" The stupefied agent stumbled a few times as she got pulled towards the remaining horse. _Thump. Again! My heart…_

"I believe Nina-chan does not have a horse."

Natsuki struggled to break free and keep the blush off her face. "I—can walk myself! And don't add a '-chan' to my name!" The raven-haired girl protested, still stumbling as she was unable to free herself. _God, what kind of strength is in that woman? _The blush came.

"Ara, but we're already there," the older girl with chestnut tresses stopped in front of the Pinto.

"Wait… isn't this your horse?"

"This is the only one left," Shizuru simply stated. Of course that was a flat out lie. _I want to know you better, Nina… _Shizuru thought.

"Please remove the saddle and replace it with a blanket top," she commanded the servant standing next to the horse.

"Yes, right away, ma'am," the servant responded in Japanese with a thick English accent. The stableman quickly removed the saddle, while another ran to the stables to fetch the blanket.

"Since you don't know how to ride yet, it's best that we travel together, Nina." Pseudo brown eyes blinked and nodded.

The servant came back with a light colored blanket and laid it over the horse. Both workers helped Natsuki on; Shizuru hops on after her. Taking off her shoulder bag, she hands it to the blue-haired girl, who was having trouble sitting upright.

"Can I ask of you to hold onto this bag for me?" 'Nina' nodded and took the bag, putting it over her shoulders, while trying her best not to fall off. _It's kind of heavy._

"Ookini," Shizuru whispered.

"Shizuru-onee-sama?" Tomoe pulled the reins on her horse, making it trot to the direction of the two.

"Shouldn't Nina-onee-sama be getting her own horse?"

"I don't believe she is quite ready for that. I'll help her get there."

Natsuki was puzzled by the exchange between the two siblings. "…I've been wondering, but where exactly are you talking about?"

"Our destination is a lake that's about an hour from here on horse," Yukino stated as she brought her horse to the trio. Erstin's horse trotted in synch with the other Altai as she continued for her sister.

"It's not a place we can get to by car. We often go there for barbeques and picnics. There's also a lake house incase we ever wanted to stay the night," Erstin finished with a smile, this time feeling a bit more comfortable talking to 'Nina'.

Natsuki scanned the forest in front of her. It was full of many coniferous trees, but there were clearly two paths cleared of any trees or shrubbery.

She gave a small frown. _You could get there with a motorcycle though. _Agent Duran suddenly missed the slick leather seats and the intensity she would experience during each ride. It was one of her only past times when she had no assignments. Natsuki closed her eyes, reminiscing how she would roar through the highway, splitting the wind and toying with risk. She needed her metal baby badly.

_I should give Yamada a call tonight…_

"Since this is Nina's first time here, I'll be taking the longer path to the lake; the road is a bit unstable, but the scenery is very beautiful." Shizuru spoke to her sisters. She pulled on the reins gesturing the horse towards one of the two forest entrances.

Natsuki fell back during the movement and felt that her backside was being pressured in two areas. Realizing what it was, she quickly sat upright again. _Ga—ahh… those… those… were… soft…?...Hell! No…What am I thinking?!_ She was baffled by her own thoughts, but snapped out of it when Shizuru reined the horse in. _She…didn't notice that…I hope._

Purple eyes watched as the two made their way towards the forest. The young girl gritted her teeth. Yanking on the reins a bit, she gestured her Mustang to the pair.

"Shall I accompany you, Shizuru-onee-sama?" Behind Tomoe's caring eyes, there was a hint of jealousy. _This new comer will not have her way. I knew she was trouble the first time I heard about her arrival, _the green-haired girl thought behind her respectful smile.

"No, that is quite alright. Please, all of you go on ahead on the normal route. Nina, is this alright with you?" The brunette tilted her head, checking the expression on 'Nina's' face.

"Ah…Yes, that's fine." The agent was trying her best to remain seated; she was not fond of anymore body contact with the elder sister.

Yukino and Erstin nodded, and led their horses to another path. "Since we're going to arrive at the lake earlier, we'll set up the barbeque," Yukino waved.

Tomoe urged her horse to the start of the normal route. "Please be careful."

"Ookini Tomoe…I will."

--

The sun was bright despite being hidden behind the fluffy white clouds. Rays of sunlight penetrated the white mass, casting an ethereal glow on the pair of riders as Shizuru cantered their horse along the cleared path. Soft sounds of hooves clanking and crushing grass echoed silently through the forest. The pair enjoyed the beautiful scenery; wind blowing gently in their faces.

"Does your bottom hurt?" Shizuru asked randomly in the middle of the trip, saying it in a way as if it's the most normal phrase in the world.

The statement shattered the relaxed state of the younger woman.

"Huh?" The pseudo-brown eyes flickered with minor confusion; her senses now unconsciously focused on her rear. It was bit numb.

"Without a saddle, this path can be a bit uncomfortable. Maybe I should slow down to a trot…I wouldn't want my cute little sister's bum to deform before she fully develops," eyes twinkled as the brunette finished with a teasing smile.

Hands protectively covered her rear as she felt an uncomfortable chill travel down her back. "Don't look!" The young girl blushed. Shizuru leaned forward, pressing her front on the younger girl's back.

The last thing on Natsuki's mind was formality.

Natsuki tipped forward, and she turned her head. "He—ey! Wha—are you doing?!" Her mind went wild from the warmth she felt on her back.

"Ara, isn't it a bit cold. Nina, heat is best shared between two bodies," Shizuru teased, pressing forward a bit more.

"S-s-to—p! I'll fall!" The raven-haired girl protested in vain. She squirmed in frustration, accidentally letting out a small growl.

"What a cute sound Nina makes when she's flustered," Shizuru chuckled.

"Argh! Since when are we on first name basis?!" It was not like she'd mind, but a comeback was required.

"Nina…Nina Wang, can I call you 'Nina'?"

_Argh! She's trying to annoy me on purpose! _

"You've been calling me that for a long time already, Shizuru-onee-sama," annoyed, Natsuki emphasized the last part.

"Ara, have I been doing that? Kannin na Nina. Nina can call me 'Shizuru' then," her voice teased.

"Fine…" 'Nina' grumbled.

Wanting to keep the conversation going, Shizuru said with a small frown.

"But Nina…though your name is very beautiful, it does not seem to suit you."

Stunned but offended she retorted sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not beautiful enough for my own name!" Unbeknownst to herself, she was now pouting. Her mind went on an endless rant realizing that was also her first 'sorry'.

Shizuru's heart skipped at the adorable sight. _Nina, do you know you make the cutest pout on Earth?_ The elder girl thought. Shizuru giggled.

_Argh! _"How long is it until we reach the lake, anyways?" The younger girl wanted to change the subject.

"_Love…and you shall falter…"_

Natsuki froze. _Wait, that's not my voice…_ Brown eyes scanned the vicinity for the source, but found none. _Maybe I'm just paranoid…_

Chocolate orbs wandered aimlessly to the scenery before her.

"Hmm, perhaps we'll be there in about twenty to thirty more minutes."

"Ah…'kay…" _Weird…_

Silence refilled the atmosphere of the pair. Natsuki continued staring off into space, wondering if she had truly heard anything at all.

She never noticed that pale hands were slightly letting go of the reins.

Natsuki felt a sudden cold on her back; two surfaces were no longer pressed together.

Everything was still.

The younger girl turned her head…

And saw Shizuru's body limply falling off the horse.

The emerald hidden under earth widened in **horror**.

---

Hmm… two parts…This was unexpected…

I'm not really an expert in horse-riding. I imagine the riding outfits to be like the military uniforms of Britannia in Code Geass, or the apparel the duelists of Revolutionary Girl Utena adorns.

Because of the personal hate I have for Tomoe, I can't help but want to warp her character and **twist** her innards…Okay, drop the last part. I hope none of this is too OoC.

What will happen next?

Stay tune! Make a couple of guesses too, I'll most likely reward you the next chapter, though.


	9. A feeling undescribed

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Mai-HiME, then my fanfiction would probably be the outcome.

**A/N**: I'm currently working on a fluffy one-shot called **Red Ribbon**. The next update will be in two days maybe.

--

Instinct.

Instinct took over all other functions and conscious awareness except for the immediate command to protect.

Quickly twisting her hips, the agent grabbed onto the falling body. Momentum took over, and the pair began to fall. In midair, Natsuki masterfully shifted the position of the older girl.

The agent became the cushion for their descent to the ground. Air was forced out from her lungs, causing the blue-haired girl to cough.

Without a driver to guide his path, the horse stopped with a neigh.

Natsuki carefully nudged the body off of her, and groggily sat up.

She saw Shizuru had fainted on her lap. Cautiously, the agent carried the girl—bridal style—to the tree, laying her back against it. Natsuki lightly tapped Shizuru's cheeks.

"Hey…are you okay?" She asked in deep concern.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Worry filled her eyes; her heart ached with a feeling she could not describe.

Slowly lips of the elder girl parted and mumbled something Natsuki could not hear.

She closed the proximity between her ears and the Shizuru's lips and listened.

"…Medic..ine...bag…wat..err…"

Those were the only words the blue-haired girl could make out. Mind was on turbo mode as she deciphered the meaning. Natsuki's hands fumbled inside the brown shoulder bag hanging on her. She easily found the water bottle, but was uncertain of the location of the other. Dumping out the contents, she found a small plastic white bottle. There was no tag or anything written on it.

Opening the bottle, white diamond shaped pills was revealed.

The younger girl did not know how many Shizuru needed. She lightly cupped Shizuru's cheek. By now, her skin had paled to a deadly white; lips turning into a shade of blue.

"How many do you need?"

And without honorifics for the first time, she whispered her name.

"Shizuru…?"

With the last of her strength, Shizuru weakly answered; "One…," before her mind began to black out, body slumping further into the tree, chest heaving up and down irregularly.

Natsuki took one of the pills and pressed it into the mouth of the honey-haired girl; fingers feeling a jolt of electricity from the softness of the pale yet luscious lips.

Twisting the cap off the water bottle, the agent brought the liquid to the older girl, carefully pouring the water into her.

But the contents were promptly coughed out; clothes at this instant soaked with water. Natsuki's quick reflexes barely caught the falling pill in time. She grabbed a handkerchief from the bag, dabbing Shizuru's wet face, neck, and clothes.

Afraid that the crimson orbed girl will catch a cold, Natsuki took off her black jacket, laying it like a blanket on her; goose bumps formed on her skin from the slightly chilly weather.

She stared at the pill in her hand_. What should I do? She'll just cough it up again…_

Shizuru's face was getting paler and paler by the second; eyebrows furrowed in pain in her semi-unconscious state; and her hands clawed the grassy floor. Fingers balled into a fist.

_Shizuru is in pain...There's no other choice._

Popping in the pill that had fallen out of Shizuru's mouth, Natsuki took in a mouthful of water without swallowing.

Slowly she leaned in.

Closer…

Closer…

And then contact.

The last thing Shizuru felt before completely falling unconscious was pain until suddenly, the feeling of something soft pressed against her lips.

Wet liquid followed by a solid flowed into her mouth. Shizuru swallowed.

Pain left her body like magic. Whether if it was because of the softness or the medicine, she did not know; for everything…everything went black.

--

The agent was surprised at the loyalty of the beast; it stood waiting the whole time. She carefully jogged to the horse and willed him towards another tree, tying the reins around a branch. She made her way back to the resting girl.

Natsuki, now sitting beside her on the tree, gazed at Shizuru, who was peacefully sleeping. Listening to her rhythmic breathing soothed the younger girl's ears better than any melody except for the syllables 'Shizuru'.

She whispered the name.

"Shizuru…"

More wind blew by causing Shizuru to lean her head on Natsuki's shoulder for warmth and comfort.

The agent was startled, at first alarmed but then relaxed. _I can feel her pulse…_

Ba-dump.

Ba-dump.

Ba-dump.

Eyes unconsciously traveled to the face of the older girl; her empty heart felt fulfilled. Not even in all the years she had lived had she ever felt so happy…content—satisfied.

Pseudo-brown eyes now focused in on the lips that had regained their healthy red color.

Like a wildfire that's faster than the camouflaging abilities of an iguana, a deep shade of red caked her face.

_But why am I blushing?_ _I'm not embarrassed—I am…but…_It was not a bad feeling. The force of blood to her cheeks wasn't constructed out of anger or fear.

_But… I don't know…_

The only thing Natsuki was sure of was the existence of an angel beside her—one that has fallen to suffer the faults of mankind—an innocent yet powerful being.

At the thought, a deeper hue covered her face.

She paused. _Oh…God…_

Then, revelation struck her, faster than the speed of light at a million tons per a second.

A finger felt the texture of her own lips.

"…Could this be considered a kiss?" the agent whispered. She mentally shook. _No, that was an act similar to CPR. It was needed…because I wanted…_

She blinked. _…to save her._

_But a kiss is a kiss, Natsuki. _

_No, it wasn't! _

_Think about it…_

Defeated by the devil (or angel) inside her head, she sighed at the lost of her first kiss. It was never something she considered so important until now.

_I consider…something else to be important, too…_

"_Natsuki…"_

The agent went stiff at the foreign voice that spoke in her head. Brown orbs scanned the vicinity for an enemy in vain.

Awareness was at its peak; ears listened for the sound once again.

"_Love…"_

Eyes widened as the very same phrase was repeated.

"_Love…and you shall falter."_

It was not an advice but a command.

Natsuki's hands went frigid; her heart now absent of heat and the warm indescribable emotion. She looked at the older girl.

The agent…no, the assassin remembered who she was; the pledge she had made returned to her.

_I am Kuga Natsuki with the alias of Agent Duran. _

_I was raised and taught by Searrs. _

_I am an Elite of the First District. _

_And…_

_I am an assassin, for I have killed…_

Illusions played tricks on her. The palms of the agent felt oddly sticky; eyes peered at the source.

Her hands…were stained and dripping with blood…blood of those that she has killed ruthlessly without any regret.

She grimaced as flashbacks of people screaming for mercy engulfed her mind. The sound roared in her ears; it took every muscle in her body not to scream in pain.

_Why…?_

_No, this was expected…Ever since the first time, I should've known._

_One day these memories would haunt me._

_I've sinned. These feelings of warmth and happiness…_

_I do not deserve them. _

…_What happened earlier was a mistake._

_Errors affect the performance of an assassin…_

_I am a killer._

_I am loyal to Searrs. My purpose is to complete all missions assigned to me._

_Yes…_

_If these feelings were to ever resurface, then I shall bound my heart with chains and ultimately seal it away._

--

Shizuru woke up, the black jacket falling to her lap. A finger went to feel the lingering fuzzy sensation on her lips. Eyes adjusted from deep slumber and opened more. She saw her younger sister standing with her back faced to her at a distance.

Slowly the head of the raven-haired girl turned.

A different aura was being emitted. 'Nina' seemed different to the elder girl. Eyes that used to twinkle with a little fire were dead and void. Hands, gestures, and footsteps were irregular yet professional as her younger sister silently walked towards her.

"_In a way like..."_ Shizuru thought, _"…that of a killer's."_

--

It just felt right to end it here. This will now be a three part chapter XD.

I was listening to Unnamed Feeling by Se7en while writing this. Rofl XD I can picture Natsuki singing this… it's cracking me up. Maybe I'll have her serenade this song XD… No, I'm just kidding.

Review your thoughts

And this time **Mayo flavored drinks**! I swear they taste like heaven—or they'll send you right to it… -cough-

* * *

A little taste of my fluffy-one shot: **Red Ribbon** Hopefully this will get your minds thinking... 

"Onegai…the mayo is so sticky all over my skin. Na-tsu-ki…won't you help me 'lick' it off?" Shizuru pouted teasingly.

Green orbs widened at the words. Stunned, our biker dumbly stood there, turning into a stone statue.

* * *

So, tell me your thoughts about this too! This is going to be posted August 15th. Once again! **Mayo flavored drinks** to reviewers! I don't want your minds to fly over to Red Ribbon, though... 


	10. Definition of Happiness

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill (Yes, I changed the name due to this plot conflict I resolved…this title fits more XD let's hope it's the final)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Mai series, then the following lead characters for Otome would've been Natsuki followed by Shizuru in Destiny. I just have to say this; I don't think Arika or Mayo is very appealing in the looks department. Mayo looks like a side character that you can throw into the furnace for extra heat.

**A/N**: For the heck of it, I added an **Omake** at the end of Chapter 7. I felt like killing Sergey for once…Ha, I find the different ways to say the color of Natsuki's eyes very entertaining. My new one is Mint Chocolate—green hidden under brown.

**A/N 2**: Special thanks to MysticOmega for the tips. I visualize the scenes like you do, but I forgot to use all five senses. Bleh, blame it on my lazy mind.

**-ben:** dialect

**Ikezu:** bully

**Songs:** Any sad or relaxing ones would work. I like the 'Komoriuta' songs from the Otome soundtracks. I have a personal love towards 'It's only a fairytale'.

---

Shizuru tried to stand but her knees failed, causing her to slump back down to the grassy floor.

The younger girl ran over to her.

"Shizuru-onee-sama," her voice was like steel, "don't push yourself."

Surprise was hidden behind the mask of the older woman. "Ara, Nina, didn't I tell you to call me 'Shizuru'?" She gave the girl with midnight tresses her diplomatic smile, saying the words weakly in soft Kyoto-ben.

"It was not polite of me to call you that, Shizuru-onee-sama... I do not mind, however, if Shizuru-onee-sama continued calling me, 'Nina', though." Natsuki returned the smile; one that harbored no feelings.

"Very well then, Nina. Thank you for saving me earlier." _Why the sudden change of attitude, Nina? Perhaps I did something to wrong you?_ Shizuru thought, concern hidden in the depths of her mind.

The agent looked up into the sky.

The sun was setting, reflecting a pinkish purple hue that decorated the atmosphere with a beautiful blend. The rays of light turned their skin into a tone of orange. Nature became a mixture of cheery colors hiding the soft chirping of birds and grass hoppers. A rare scene that existed only in paintings was now reality. This was a view blessed to the ill-fated couple…

If not for the circumstances, the sight would've been romantically stunning to the pair.

Natsuki made no mention. She glanced at her watch. _A little past five. It's been roughly two and a half hours. _

"We should hurry back to the lake house. It doesn't seem as if they've called the authorities. Let's go," the agent said nonchalantly; gaze still fixed the aqua sports-watch. It was simple but entrancing.

The seconds were ticking…no, flashing away, careless and ignorant of all events on Earth. Even if humanity were to be wiped out, time will never cease its perpetual progression.

Shizuru nodded but made no progress to stand up. She waited for 'Nina' to protrude her hand.

Prolonged silence caused the agent to break away from the mesmerizing numbers. Head swerved, chocolate delved into cherry searching for a reason.

Natsuki gave Shizuru her hand. Politely taking it, Shizuru tried her best to arise without directing too much force on her aid. She failed, slumping back down.

No exchange was made, though crimson showed a hint of shame.

The body before her bent down and took the black jacket. She draped it over her shoulders.

Then, in a quick swift motion, the agent swept her off her feet.

The thought of being carried off bridal style towards the horse made Shizuru secretly blush. The situation was similar to a fairytale. The knightly prince would save the damsel in distress, carrying the princess back to his mighty steed and ultimately to safety.

_Then, they would marry, living happily ever after…_Shizuru shook her thoughts.

_No…what I am thinking? There are no such things as happy endings, silly._

The blue-haired teen placed the older girl onto the back of the brown and white beast. Untying the knotted reins on the tree, she jumped on behind Shizuru with excelled grace; not even an atom of her skin touched the honey-haired girl's body.

"Nina?" Shizuru questioned, trying to swing one leg to the other side of the horse to get into riding position. Again, she failed; all energy has left her body. It was a miracle she could feel anything at all.

"Shizuru-onee-sama, don't push yourself." Natsuki stated flatly. "I'll ride us to the lake."

"But Nina doesn't know how to ride yet," another practiced smile formed on her lips.

"I saw the steps Shizuru-onee-sama has taken to get the horse moving. I have confidence to at least get to a destination about twenty minutes away." Irritation leaked out of the agent's flat voice. Shizuru caught it with a net and slightly relaxed.

_If she was irritated, then whatever I did cannot be too bad, _Shizuru thought.

"Meanwhile," Natsuki coughed a bit to clear her throat, "try not to fall off."

"Mou…Nina, ikezu. Unlike Nina, I have plenty of experience," a playful smirk drew up on her lips as she added a little pout, "but with no leverage, I'll surely fall off."

_Will my prince save me for the second time?_ The honey-haired girl inwardly laughed at her own idea; she was a hopeless romantic.

_This woman is pushing her luck._

"Fine, Shizuru-onee-sama, please feel free to lean on me during the ride," Natsuki took off the brown shoulder bag and grabbed the jacket that was slung over her other shoulder, "in exchange, hold onto these items for me."

"Gladly," the crimsoned orbed woman put on the jacket and strapped the bag over her shoulder.

_Smells like green apples…, _Shizuru mused, trying to lock this smell in her memory for future reference. She leaned her side onto Natsuki's front, head resting on her shoulder.

Without flinching or blushing, Natsuki pulled on the reins, signaling the horse to move; it willingly obeyed. The scent of jasmine tea wafted to the agent's nose.

_Looks like the most I'll get out of the beast is a trot…but, _Natsuki stole a glance at her elder 'sister', _it's not as if she's in any condition to take on a canter either. _She sighed.

_This ride will be at least forty minutes._

After a couple minutes into the ride, eyelids felt as heavy as bowling balls. Shizuru blinked a couple times trying to keep awake but to no avail. It didn't help that the surface she was laying on was very comfortable either—the cold aura was a façade; the younger girl's body was still filled with miniscule warmth. The agent became a body pillow in an odd sense.

--

A single voice echoed as the pair made way to the lake that was now in view. Shizuru awoke from the noise.

"Let me go! Shizuru-onee-sama has not come back yet!" Tomoe screamed while struggling against the grip of the two maids. "At least call the police!"

"Tomoe-chan, calm down. You know what happened the last time we've tried that." Yukino was in full control of the situation. She readjusted her glasses.

"The tabloids printed the event all over the newspapers for a month," Erstin sighed.

They were all equally worried—more for Shizuru than 'Nina', but nonetheless worried for the pair.

"Nina-san will surely bring Shizuru-onee-sama back," Yukino reassured the Tomoe that was screaming and kicking for freedom. The maids sweat-dropped.

"We've waited for three hours, and we barely know the woman for Christ sakes!"

"Even though, I may not know Nina-onee-sama right now… she seems like a dutiful person," Erstin tried to pacify her green haired sister.

"I thank you for thinking of me in such high regards Erstin-san."

Natsuki had been listening to the conversation, rather she liked it or not. Tomoe's voice was a few decibels too high even for her ears. She inwardly scoffed; Shizuru was amused by the situation.

Heads turned to the source and saw the riders a few feet away.

"Shizuru-onee-sama!" Tomoe cried happily, breaking free of her restrains and ran over to the horse.

"Are you alright?" The three sisters asked in concern at the same time.

"Ara, I feel perhaps a bit sleepy, but other than that, ookini, I am fine." Shizuru smiled warmly at the three.

"Did 'that' happen on the way here, Shizuru-onee-sama?" Yukino questioned.

…'_that' as in fainting?_

"Yes, but Nina saved me." Red eyes flashed a look of thankfulness at 'Nina', who only quickly turned her head away towards the lake.

Beautiful scenery unfolded. The sky was now close to a sea blue, giving the moon access to reflect its image upon the lake. The lake in return, reflected the light to its surroundings, illuminating the distant shadow of a mountain, the trees, and the lake house located about fifteen feet away.

"Thank you, Nina-onee-sama…" The blonde girl fully voiced out with a sweet smile. Erstin was glad her faith in the new sister had not been in vain. _Thank you so much, Nina-onee-sama…thank you oh so much, _Erstin thought.

Natsuki turned her head in hidden surprise, eyes widening ever so slightly. Rarely do people thank her for a deed, but today there were two.

"Yes, thank you. Without Nina-san we would've been in huge trouble," Yukino bowed.

…_three_

"Nina-onee-sama, I would also like to thank you," Tomoe followed the lead of her sisters. Being left out was not an option.

…_and a forced four._

The agent's mood brightened up by a microscopic fraction. "It was my duty; there is no need for thanks." _There is no reason to feel happy for following my duty. No, but…_

"Ara, Nina isn't very truthful," Shizuru winked at her; 'Nina' looked away once again.

The rest of the sisters were astonished by the playful attitude of the eldest sister.

_Something must've happened_, Tomoe thought, gritting her teeth.

"Well, should we rest in the house tonight?" Tomoe suggested, mainly towards her elder sister, Shizuru.

"But are you not hungry? I suppose none of you ate anything yet," Shizuru remarked; her strength mostly regained, though a bit hungry herself.

Yukino and Erstin blushed. Now that they think about it, the two only ate breakfast. All the sisters have successfully skipped lunch. It was the last call for dinner.

"The preparations for the barbeque are ready. We should all eat—especially Shizuru-onee-sama to regain her energy." Yukino took some of the maids over to the grill.

"It's more fun under the moonlight, anyways," Erstin gave another smile. The blonde girl was ever so sweetly polite.

"Then it's decided then." Tomoe ordered the rest of the maids to help the pair off their horse.

--

The barbeque was fantastic. Even the few maids that went with them to this trip were allowed to participate. Everyone was merry and cheerful; it was truly a great idea to eat under the moonlight. The moon acted as the major light source therefore the wooden bench table only needed a couple candles—not to mention the food was scrumptious. Of course, this description seemed a bit too happy for a certain someone.

In the meantime of the whole event, our heroine seldom talked. Even as her 'siblings' tried to start a couple of conversations, 'Nina' would just of swat them away. The raven-haired girl was suffering from a headache caused by over-thinking. Her eyes also threatened to melt away from the smoke. All of it just blew towards her and no one else; it aggravated the agent even more. She had to scoot to another location that was further away from the group, but silence was what she needed.

Leaning against a tree, Natsuki was struggling with her thoughts from earlier. Idly picking on the bits of gritty tree bark, she replayed the events of today in her mind. At first, it was okay. Then, things went downhill ultimately climaxing at the fainting spell her elder 'sister' suffered. A part of her thoughts then trailed to the unknown voice, ending to the promise she made to herself. She wanted to turn around and punch the tree to release her frustration, yet she knew her actions would only raise suspicion.

Now, inside the house and her own personal room, she was suffering insomnia.

Thinking can be considered a curse.

She sighed. Natsuki lifted her hand as if trying to grasp the ceiling. She stared at it, unable to sleep. A particular feeling was still nagging and poking her. The young girl closed her eyes and tossed around in bed for a few minutes. Chocolate orbs fluttered open again. She knew if she wanted any sleep she would have to finish her thought from earlier.

_Happiness. I believe the known definition is the emotions experienced when in the state of well-being. But what does that mean? What kind of emotions does one feel when they're happy?_

_Happiness…What does it feel like? Does it sway my inability to make decisions?_

…_Today…Did I feel happy? Did I perhaps felt joy in following my duty? Something so trivial like 'thank you' is able to trigger such a complex emotion?_

…_But am I not allowed to? As long as 'that' emotion from earlier today is sealed away, then it should not matter. Happiness…was different from what I felt when I was with her…That, I am sure._

_Yet what is happiness? To many people, the answer may be different…but to me?_

…

_Was I happy because of my 'family'?_

_Was I happy from the thanks I've received for following my duty?_

_The antipode of happiness… is sadness. Just like light cannot exist without dark, happiness cannot survive without sadness. So…is happiness a lie covering the true sadness one feels?_

Natsuki heaved another sigh and massaged her temples. The questions only made her headache worst. Sitting up to stretch, she yawned and plopped back onto the mattress.

_Keh, since when did I ask myself so many questions? What I feel during this mission should not matter. Things will end quickly as always. I'll be out of this life before they know it._

_But…considering my actions today, acting like a stoic only makes the situation worse. _

_If I truly consider this…then these emotions that I felt are because I am 'Nina Wang'._

_All these actions are also only a mere reflection of how 'Nina Wang' would act. _

The young girl with midnight tresses closed her eyes and stated in her head. She recited the sentences like a pledge.

_I am disguised as Nina Wang…_

_No, I will become a daughter of Sergey Viola…_

The agent made up her mind. All actions are to be considered for and only for the mission. She'll do anything for the role of a true Viola daughter.

_Still, I have to watch out for that woman…_

Issue temporarily settled; the girl finally fell asleep, waving a 'happy' goodbye to insomnia.

--

Don't get me wrong here, now. Just a clarification, by becoming Sergey's daughter, Natsuki meant that she'll rightfully act out the role of Nina Wang. 'That' emotion will still be sealed away though. –cough- Love –cough-

Wow, this chapter took me quite some time. I had to adapt to Agent Natsuki again after writing Red Ribbon. Agent Natsuki is more of a confused but straight forward being. Some emotions are foreign to her, but she's **not afraid** of taking her time to process such thoughts. Natsuki in Mai-HiME would run away from thinking of such things. That is the main difference, I suppose. Agent Natsuki is also more composed and mature for her age than the Natsuki in Mai-HiME. You could say I'm going for the Otome version of her.

So as a prize, **tell me** your thoughts. I'll respond to each and every one. These are also treats for my pain. –glances at the clock- It's 3:30AM XD. I started this chapter around 7:00PM.

Haha, some of you actually mentioned Natsuki as a knight right after I wrote this and checked my reviews. O.o; I guess fans think alike.

Now featuring!

**Mayo-filled dark chocolate! **For reviewers! This new creation will send your soul from the depths of hell to the world of the living! Yes, this little –cough- poisonous –cough- delicious treat can raise the dead!

Stay tune! And keep on guessing!

**Red Ribbon is done with 45 pages, taking only three days. That makes me happy…I guess. I realized how hard it was to end it the way I had originally planned. Instead of pure fluff, I added conflict and maybe a bit of angst? Everything I write turns out to be a mixed genre of sorts. **


	11. My Ducati

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill 

**Disclaimer:** Mai-HiME and Otome belongs to the company Sunrise. However, the English dubs suck. My ears bled when I braved to listen to Natsuki's voice. I heard Mai say "ooh, that's freaky," and that made me scream in horror. Is anyone else offended that one person is acting the role of Fujino Shizuru AND Sagisawa Yoko? Her voice isn't horrible, but I'm just shivering at the ZERO Kyoto-ben. TT SAY "ARA!!!" I love how America can butcher perfect anime characters.

**A/N**: How depressing, I checked my IQ in 7th grade, and it was 127. Today, I checked it again (almost three to four years later), and got a 122. I blame the website because it was a different one. Maybe I'll go check again.

---

Agent Duran paced back and forth inside her room, not so fast that she'll start a campfire, but she's been doing so all morning. Clad in her regular denim jeans and plain blue jacket and white t-shirt, eyebrows furrowed as she thought.

_How…?_

It has been a little more than a week, making it a Sunday, ever since the event. Not wanting to investigate before she knew more about the family, 'Nina' painfully passed through her week. All she did was stroll through the estate, while her 'sisters' went to school. However, she did not learn much during the time as her 'father' was out on another trip and only met with her 'siblings' during breakfast and dinner. Even during the weekend, she found her 'family' busy with all sorts of club activities or outings with friends.

Out of desperation, Natsuki had given a call to Yamada, her intelligence support, to send a Ducati to her location. Today, she had received the message saying the package has been sent and is ready for pickup. Of course, she was secretly giddy in anticipation to gun her vehicle through new territory, but she needed a plan to get to the pickup spot and find a place to hide her baby.

Deciding to get some fresh air out in the gardens, Natsuki walked out of her room. Charcoal brown orbs glued to the dark marbled floor tiles as her feet shuffled to the destination.

"_Yamada here. As requested the package has been sent. At 3PM sharp, go to inside a bar called Rorschach in downtown. You can easily check for the coordinates with the altered contacts. Just tap into the GPS and the Searrs satellite should do the rest."_

Indeed, it was easy to input the coordinates into her contact device. A hologram, similar to an illusion, materialized into thin air. The agent saw her destination on the cerulean translucent map. Of course, this view is only bestowed upon her eyes only (via the Searrs contacts). Her destination was blinking in red, about twenty-five miles from the estate.

_I just require the transportation…Why do I have to be so furtive about this, anyways? I'm not doing anything illegal…but…Nina Wang's profile never included anything less than or similar to 'I am horribly addicted to riding motorcycles, and my fingers will twitch madly without it'. Ugh, I don't even know why I called anymore. Though I could use it for easy transportation, I have no place to hi---- _

Having her vision glued to the ground while absorbed in her thoughts, Natsuki never noticed the maid before her, who was as equally absent-minded. They crashed, and the impact sent them on their bottoms, scattering the papers (formerly in Fumi's grip) everywhere.

_Gah, ouch… _'Nina' saw the scattering papers and retrieved them. She arose to her feet silently and patted her pants, swatting away nonexistent dust. Chocolate orbs fell onto the pink curled maid that was currently clothed in a red business suit. _These are medical documents…_

Immediately after the maid got up, she bowed in her deepest apologies, "Oh, I am so sorry Nina-oujo-sama! Please forgive me." Wordlessly the agent glanced at her for a couple of seconds. As Natsuki handed the papers to her, she saw the maid's visage showed deep shame; her head still hung low, staring at the floor as she continued her apologetic bow.

Face stern but then relaxed, the girl with navy locks sighed. "Look, Fumi. How many times have I told you in the past week to drop the 'oujo'? It's creepy when people are so formal to me." The maid's bow deepened. "I'm so sorry, Nina-o…sama! Please forgive me!"

_Here I am trying to act like 'Nina', and this maid is acting like a stiff piece of wood._

Natsuki laughed, "Just full of apologies in the morning aren't you, Fumi? I'm fine, and if it worries you so much…Then, I'll say it. You're forgiven, happy?" Slowly, the pink curled maid clad in her red business suit, lifted her head. The agent watched in amusement.

"But then again," the maid quickly went back to her submissive bow, "you could do something for me." Natsuki smirked, as Fumi lifted her head again, showing much confusion.

_Is this what they call 'killing two birds with one stone'?_

"You're going somewhere are you not?" The maid nodded. "Well, I need to go somewhere too, care to drop me off?" Fumi gawked as her grin widened.

--

Natsuki stared outside the tinted windows of the limousine. Placing an elbow on the window armrest, she blinked as the trees flashed passed her, leaving a blend of green mush. Tearing away from the sight, eyes moved to the clouds. The weather was clement with a sky blue hue, and the sun was hidden behind the white puffs. The three (with the driver included) sat quietly on the tan leather seats as the engine hummed along the highway. Besides wheels spinning and engines humming, the blue-haired girl could hear the sounds of the AC running as her nose took in a lemon scent—most likely a cleaning agent for the leather seats—on their journey.

"Nina-o…sama, maybe I ask you a question?" The younger girl turned her head and stared back at Fumi, eyebrow slightly raised. "Yes?" Fumi's vision fell nervously at the documents in her hand before fixing her gaze upon her master.

"May I ask why Nina-sama wishes to go downtown?" Chocolate orbs blinked a bit but was long prepared for such a question. "I have something to retrieve," she simply replied. The maid responded with a noise of affirmation, knowing it was not her place to question any further. Her gaze lingered back to the documents.

_Hmm…the maid…something is wrong. I wonder…_ "Fumi?" Startled, the maid stuttered, "Y-yes, Nina-sama?" Natsuki watched in mild amusement. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. Perhaps she can use her state of mind to her advantage.

"Those…documents in your hand, I believe they are of medical purposes." The statement never hid the sense of curiosity, making it more of question. Chocolate glanced into olive green, waiting for the answer. "…These are," a thumb lightly creases the sides of the documents, "papers…for Mistress Ein," Fumi finished in an audible whisper. If it were not for Natsuki's trained ears, she might've never heard it at all.

_Is her condition really bad…? _"I see, so that's what you meant." The maid looked at 'Nina' in confusion once again. Sighing, she continued, "Last week you've said there was business you needed to attend to. This is the 'business', is it not?" Silence filled the car; Natsuki knew this was either the stopping point or the transition before the story unfolds. It was the latter.

Ears perked up as Fumi opened her mouth to speak, "Y-yes that is correct, Nina-sama. Every week, I have to personally go to the hospital and deliver these documents," the maid's visage showed a hint of hurt, "and though it is not frequent, sometimes I am required to fill out some forms myself."

"Perhaps, I should pay a visit? She is my 'mother' in a sense…" _This family…I definitely need to know more about it._ Fumi's expression lightened up as the corners of her mouth curved into a small smile. "That is very thoughtful of you, Nina-sama…but I believe…it cannot be done." Brown globes widened in surprise as the maid explained, "Mistress Ein is constantly observed by many doctors…much paperwork has to be filled out in order to take a minute's glance."

"That is a pity; I hope she gets better soon." The maid's expression was closer to her cheerful one. "Yes, Nina-sama, we all do…" The ride continued in a silence for a few more minutes. Seeing the maid's fake serene face, Natsuki dared another question.

"Were you close? Mistress Ein and you...that is." Fingers clutch onto the documents tightly; Fumi's visage was clearly solemn behind her smiling façade. "I-I was raised…by the Fujino family to take care of Ein-sama…as an attendant and playmate." The agent knew the smile was forged and forced but made no mention.

"So in other words, you were a friend," tears brimmed around the olive green orbs and threatened to fall, "there is no need to reserve yourself before me, Fumi. I am not a noble or a person of importance. Feel free to express your thoughts." At that, Fumi softly sobbed; she quickly set the documents beside her before a tear dropped onto her lap. Hands on her face as she cried, she uttered a "yes". Natsuki, though quite taken by the sight before her, grabbed a couple of tissues from the box beside her and handed them to the maid, who gratefully accepted.

_I wonder at her emotions. That is sadness, I do believe. Is this what missing someone looks like? Hmm…I'm still too formal with my words. It will take some time before I adjust, I guess._

Raised by Searrs, she had taken a minor course of psychology. She knew what the emotions were, though only by definition. The agent never recognized if she had truly experienced any of them at all. Her speech is formal to beyond capacity in comparison to her actual personality that is still hidden in the depths of her heart.

"Thank you, Nina-sama." Chocolate orbs that were focused on the sight of passing buildings, moved towards the maid. Waving it away she lightly scolded Fumi once again, "I told you to stop being so formal. It's creepy, I'm serious." The maid genuinely smiled; she noticed that the young lady sitting in front of her was truthful and did not care about status or reputation, because underneath that sentence was a hint of the tone someone would use to brighten one's mood. _Thank you, Nina-sama, _Fumi thought. The agent is going to experience some major changes throughout this mission. She would not know until later that the first person she would warm up to is Fumi.

--

"Nina-sama, are you sure you do not wish for me to accompany you?" Fumi watched as her master had abruptly opened the door in the middle of the ride and waved goodbye. "This is far enough; I can walk the rest of the way. I'll be fine, go to the hospital," Natsuki turned around and replied. She was about to close the door until Fumi handed her a business card. Glancing down onto the card she asked, "…This is?"

"Please call me, Nina-sama, if anything is wrong." The agent smiled in thanks, ordered the driver to go, and politely shut the door. _I do not wish to take anymore of your precious time, Fumi. _

As the black limousine found a place to turn around and sped off, chocolates orbs scanned the flat terrain as ears caught on to bits of conversation from passing individuals on their cellular phones. Full of busy pedestrians scurrying around, one or two trees decorated the sidewalk every block. The buildings looked fairly new, with a mixture of coffee shops to boutique stores and a plaza that could be seen far away. There was also big circular stone fountain, with people sitting on the edge, eating or drinking.

Natsuki swung her arms for a quick stretch and breathed in the fairly fresh air. Soft winds free strands of hair from her face; a hand pushes it back in place as she combs through her navy locks. Once her muscles felt relaxed after the long ride, she looked at the floating image in front of her. From the hologram, she concluded her destination being half a mile away. The distance could be easily covered on foot.

--

After making many turns and straight walks down alleyways, Natsuki arrived at a fairly shady and hidden bar called Rorschach. Opening the door, the customers either winced at the minimal addition of light or stared at the agent perversely. The bartender rubbed a glass jug in his hands with a white towel as he stared suspiciously at the young woman. She ignored the stares and walked in; her nose was irritated. The place reeked of alcohol, and was dimly lit by the lights that hung from the ceiling. The dark yellow walls were naked except for a dart board near her far left. _Does Yamada think it's funny, sending me to a place like this. _Chocolate globes fell to her aqua translucent watch. It was almost three.

"_Once you get there, look for a male dressed in a red cap wearing sunglasses. I know… it's weird to wear sunglasses indoors. Anyways, address him with his codename, Sunrise and just answer any questions from there. The guy's green, so go easy on him."_

She scanned the area and found the person sitting in a booth faraway from her. Making her way towards the brown-haired man, the agent saw he was bearing headphones and lightly banging his head to the music, while tapping his foot. He had an alcoholic drink that was half empty.

In a neutral voice the blue-haired girl greeted him in English, "It's a lovely 'sunrise' today, wasn't it?" She watched as the young man took off his headphones and stared back at her. "Have you listened to the band Duran Duran? It's pretty nice, you know," his tone was definitely flirtatious. "Yes, indeed it is," her voice was monotone. The man fully turned his body to face her, "Hey, you're pretty hot, wanna go someplace else?"

Not showing her irritation, she replied, "Lead the way." The young man nodded to the bartender, and the two of them exited through the back door. 'Sunrise' led the way down more alleys and turns; starting out fairly clean, it became more trash ridden with cardboard boxes to bags of God-knows-what as they got deeper into the backstreets. Normal pedestrians did not tread to this area, but there were no bums in sight either.

Making a final turn, at the end of the alley revealed a small rusty metal garage. The young brown-haired man inserted a key into the door and lifted it. The rusty metal creaked as it rose, but other than that, it held in place. The sunlight fell into the tiny room ladened with boxes hugging the walls. Natsuki's face brightened by a mere fraction as the rays of light reflected the slick metal surfaces of the Ducati sports bike inside.

Both of them stepped in, and 'Sunrise' waited by the entrance as the agent made her way to the dark blue motorcycle. On top of the vehicle, was a helmet sitting on a medium-sized black briefcase. Picking up the red and black helmet, she found a sealed letter. The blue-haired girl was about to open it before she noticed the guide was still there.

"You're free to go," Natsuki expected a nod in affirmation and the man leaving, but he did not. Instead he smirked, "According to protocol, one must wait until his/her superior receives the package." She suppressed the vein that was about to surface in annoyance. "I've received it, you're free to go." Chocolate orbs decided to ignore the ignorant man and opened the letter.

"_Hey, so you received it? As requested this is the same model, but…it's slightly altered. You see, Searrs has requested for the installation of Gatling guns, lasers, anti-aircraft missiles, and detachable handguns." _

She inwardly beamed at the thought of her new bike having so many functions. It certainly did not seem to hide that many weapons, but then again Searrs is known for its inventions. Her eyes fell back onto the letter. A vein threatened to pop as an eyebrow rose in anger.

"_Ha, got you! Thought that was real didn't you? You're still a kid Agent Duran, so it's okay to be gullible. The bike's normal…completely normal. It's the same model like I've said, but what I'm about to write is no joke. Captain Sakomizu heard about your request."_

Her expression changed from irritation to confusion. _The bike's here, so that means the captain approved? But…hmm…_ She read on.

"_However, he approved and also sent some weaponry for you. The things are in the briefcase—the thing's combination activated. The technicians tinkered with the bike a bit. Flip open the seat, and there's a compartment to hide some stuff. In addition, we could not fit the Red Sparkler in the briefcase, so it's in there too. Don't worry, most of the weapons should go undetected by metal detectors or x-ray scans. _

_Have fun, _

_Yamada." _

Hands were about to touch the briefcase until she noticed that 'Sunrise' was still there, grinning like an idiot. Turning around, she walked towards him. "Look, I've received the package and nothing's wrong. You're dismissed Agent Sunrise." Natsuki braced herself for the dumb words that are about to escape from the man.

"You know, why don't we go to someplace for real and have some fun? You're free aren't you? I know missions are stressful, so why don't I drive you somewhere with that bike? It's not like you can actually ride it, being so young and all. Ha, probably just for looks, right? So…how 'bout it?"

_Okay, fine he's dumber than I thought. AND for one, I can ride this bike just fine! _"No thank you, I request for you to stand down. I ordered your dismissal multiple times now. Failure to comply will result in serious consequences, Agent Sunrise." A vein showed, but her anger was expertly suppressed.

"Sheesh, is this what all Elites act like? Come on, I'll show you some place fun," he reached out a hand. _That fucking retard. _She grabbed the protruded hand and pressed her thumb into the center of his palm, twisting his hand and elbow in an upward fashion. The man yelped in pain, his knees were threatening to fail him.

Never, ever make Natsuki curse. "Let me give you some real tips on protocol, bastard." She twisted his hand further, tightening her grip. "Rule one: never drink alcohol while out on a mission. Rule two: treat your superiors with respect and follow all orders given by them. Do you hear me so far?" The man painfully gave a nod.

"Last rule: never, ever disrespect an Elite, especially of they're a girl. And let me tell you this, drop the 'Sunrise' thing, it's pathetic." The superior agent kicked his privates, and the young man bawled out in pain, clutching the area, while tossing on the floor as she left go of her grip. She glowered at the man, "You're dismissed, agent." The young man quickly scrambled up and ran away.

_I should call and have that man demoted…Yamada probably sent him to anger me. Argh…_

Rubbing her temples, she made her way back to the bike. Turning the dials on the briefcase to her identification number, she heard a click. The briefcase popped open; the top showed a separated M24 sniper rifle with a fair amount of cartridge, while the bottom compartment housed a new black and red leather bike suit and her keys. Taking out the suit, she grinned and closed the briefcase. Setting her helmet down, she lifted the edge of the bike's seat. Inside were a small compartment and her Red Sparkler, coupled with normal bullet magazines.

Though deprived of her cool icy bullets, the agent was still satisfied. Natsuki made sure no one was watching and changed into her new attire.

--

After a couple hours of testing out her new bike on the highway, Natsuki made her way back to the manor. There she was stopped by the two guards she had met on her first day.

"This is private property. Leave now, or we'll resort to violence," the buffer man threatened, while the other one put a hand in his shirt pocket, as if getting ready to pull out a gun.

The blue-haired girl tipped her helmet visor, and the guards gasped and bowed. "Nina-oujo-sama! We're very sorry, please forgive us! Open the gates!" Tipping her visor back down, she inwardly scoffed and waited for the gates to open before flooring her bike down the long driveway, stopping at a screeching halt at the main entrance. Taking out the keys, the agent pondered for a moment.

_Let's see…_Pulling out the card she had received from Fumi, she whipped out her cell-phone and dialed the number.

Beep. Beep. Beep. _"Yes, this is Himeno Fumi. May I ask who this is?" _

"Fumi, it's Nina. Are back at the manor at the moment?"

"Ah, Nina-sama! Yes, I am. Is there something wrong?" Fumi sounded worried.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just come outside the front entrance." Natsuki waited a couple minutes and saw the double doors flung open as a very troubled Fumi, clad in her usual reddish pink maid uniform, scurried outside, olive irises widening at the sight of the 'unknown' biker.

"Nina-sama?"

The navy-haired girl tipped her visor up and smiled, though hidden by the helmet. "I'm surprised you recognized me, Fumi. The guards were about to gun me down," she joked.

The maid however, was not in a joking manner and made a mental note in her head to scold the buffoons.

"But…what is…that?" Fumi made her way closer to 'Nina'. "This," Natsuki pointed to her vehicle, "is one of the things that weren't sent during the trip. I had to request my friend to send it myself." The maid gave a puzzled look. 'Nina' sighed, "It's a motorcycle, I need a place to hide it…can you help me?"

The maid clasped her hands together and cheerfully replied, "Of course, anything for Nina-sama! Shall I take the briefcase that's currently in your hands?"

"No, it's fine, I'll carry this myself. I have my clothes in here." _And other things…_

"Very well then, shall I lead the way?" Natsuki nodded, while rolling her bike behind the pink curled maid.

--

Fumi led the biker into the gardens towards the East Building. After weaving their way through the maze of roses, they made their way to a more secluded area where taller plants and flowers grew. The maid called it her 'secret planting' area, saying no one except her was allowed to tend the plants in the area. Natsuki kicked the bike rest, and it levered itself to the grassy floors.

"Thank you, Fumi. This place is perfect." The biker bent down to check if the bike had any errors. Finding none, she stood back up. "You're welcome, Nina-sama. Still, I do not see why Nina-sama would wish to hide her vehicle. We could simply store it in one of our many garages."

"It's exactly because so many people can easily see my bike that I wish for a place like this, Fumi. I am rather fond of privacy, you see, though I've noticed the security cameras hidden around the entrance to the manor."

"You're eyes are very keen to such small details, Nina-sama," the maid smiled as the agent slightly flinched. She had detected security cameras in the front entrance of the manor, well hidden inside the microscopic cracks of the gate walls. Her contacts detected no other security than that.

That is of course, if the rest of the cameras were made out of HARA metal, which is not detected by any Searrs products. The deduction is highly unlikely because it's a recently developed synthetic material by Searrs; the metal is highly unstable and would not react to electric charges, thus making it useless for molding it into any device.

"I-I'm sure Father would never allow for me to ride such a vehicle at my age. If he finds out, can you put in a good word for me Fumi?" _It is likely for people to discover me riding the bike, but as long as they're unable to get near it, then they cannot discover what is hidden beneath the seats._

"As Nina-sama wishes. It's getting fairly dark, and dinner is almost ready. Shall we head back inside, Nina-sama?" The maid patiently waited for the reply.

"Yes, I'm starving, let's go back in," Natsuki stole one last glance at her Ducati. As the two made their way out, red eyes flashed devilishly in the distance, locking their gaze upon the bike.

--

After another quiet dinner, the agent showered and plopped herself onto the bed. Her gaze lingered onto the location of her biker outfit inside the dresser; the suitcase was set next to her desk to blend into the environment. Though she had instructed for all servants to never step inside her room without permission, it was an extra precaution—not like they could open it. Sleep overcame the tired teenager as her new nightmare commenced.

--

It was the same dream—always the same dream, but this time…something was different.

Her body floated and felt at ease feeling as blue liquid surrounded her. Once again, she could not open her eyes, yet she was able to hear every minor detail pound into her eardrums.

There was a quiet humming, mostly coming from machines of some sort. Another sound could be heard. It was footsteps. At first vague, but then it got louder. But other than that, she heard faint sounds of someone breathing…next to her. _Clack. Clack. Clack._ She listened to the rhythmic sounds of the footwear making contact with the tile floor. However, it soon stopped.

She felt that the being was not in front of her this time, but to the person next to her.

"How…you…Natsuki…and…" The voice of a woman trailed off…as the agent heard a deafening ring.

--

Bouncing upright with labored breathing, her body was drenched in sweat; her heart pounded against her ribcage as if wanting to jump out and end her short life. Through the wall window, the new moon bestowed minimal light upon her navy locks, but the tiny stars reflected the droplets on her skin, changing it into a metallic glow. Her cell-phone was ringing.

_I forgot to change it to 'silent'…sigh…_ Noticing that the caller was 'unknown' she hesitated before picking up. All calls from Searrs were marked as 'unknown', but they would never call her at a time like this. She flipped open her dark blue cell-phone. There was no sound…or there were…just faint vibrations of an unidentified voice inhaling and exhaling. She waited until her caller made more noise; it would be a bad decision to hang up if it really was one of her superiors. Growing irritated, she hoped it was not a prank call; the breathing would not stop.

Finally, she decided to burst out, "I don't know you are, but if you do not identify yourself, then I'll hang up." She waited and the breathing subsided.

"…Kuga….Natsuki," a low, raspy, but computerized voice uttered her name. Brown irises widened in horror as the person on the other line ended the call. The agent fumbled for the 'redial' button, yet the call could not be transferred.

_Someone…someone not from Searrs…knows who I am…_

--

Let's see…I'm fully utilizing the character of Fumi in this story. You could say I made her into a mother figure that Natsuki could soon confide her worries with.

Duran Duran is a 80s English rock band. I got the information from Wikipedia and some other stuff from Mai Kisaki, which is another fanfic. I love it, go check it out.

Next time, our heroine will experience school. I'll give a hint of what's to happen. How do the words **'Soeur System'** or 'Garderobe Catholic Academy for Girls' sound?

Ugh, I feel a migraine…I wonder if I'll dream of ShizNat if I take a nap.

**Red Ribbon is out! Check it out and review that too O.O;**

This phrase is has been repeated too many times, but review your thoughts!

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUKI-SAMA!!!!** I'm a hopeless fan-girl... 


	12. Garderobe Academy

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill 

**Disclaimer:** Mai-HiME and Otome and Maria-sama ga Miteru are not mine. Leave me alone before I go emo…o.O; Oh yeah, I don't own Noir or Kannazuki no Miko either.

**A/N**: Strong references to Marimite…I wonder why? Hmm…Mari-mite novels are so cute. Oh, I feel myself blushing. –blushes- Brace yourselves… my chapters just get longer and longer…

**NSKruger:** You're right. It's an orange-brown. I'll try to change it, but I don't see a huge difference. Hmm, thank you for the tip. I found this nice site for colors. Whoot! More variety!

Keigo: polite Japanese speaking

Suishoyurikai: Crystal Lilly Club

-suisho-sama: the way you address the student council members. It can be substituted with 'Lady'.

Itadakimasu: what you say before eating. It's similar to saying graces. For Chinese people we call out all our family members in order. Random fact!

-----------------------------------------

**Thanks to:** Caz-onee-sama! For beta-ing! No more horrible grammar from me.

-------------------------------------------

Her brow furrowed in irritation at the sight. Earthen orbs were glazed over with fire and annoyance, while her right twitched madly. She gritted her teeth and clicked her tongue multitude of times; the young girls' actions grinded at least 1mm of her molars away. The agent's infamous icy daggers were sent multiple of times at the vertical sign: "Garderobe Catholic Private Academy for All Girls." Swallowing her pride, the new student stamped towards the black gates, her footfalls slightly louder than her usual strides.

_Shit…_

--Flashback—

"Is something the matter, Father?" Sergey Viola had recently returned home early morning from his last trip. Immediately after this return, Natsuki had been summoned to his study. Sergey rested his chin on the back of his hands; topaz brown eyes were twinkling suspiciously. "Take a seat first, Nina." The young teen did so and politely sat on the white leather couch. She never knew what was about to hit her.

"…It's been two weeks since you've been here. Are you adjusting well?" 'Nina' simply nodded. Chin no longer resting on his hands, his back straightened. Taking a pen and twirling it with his fingers, Sergey declared, "Well then, I suppose it's time for school." _…What?!_ The agent bounced upright, her face showed the exact opposite of her current feelings—calm and serious.

"I did not hear you Father, could you please repeat that again?" Amused by his daughter's reaction, her 'father' set the pen back on the desk and repeated, "You will be going to school; it's the same school as your sisters'." Mouth slightly agape, 'Nina' tried her best to protest, "But Father, I certainly do not need to go to any school. I believe I am well educated and would need no further advancement in my studies."

Taking a sip of his coffee, he stared into her chocolate irises, "Nina, one can never stop learning. You are at the age where you should be going to school." _Viola, I am well informed in my studies, and I doubt what ever I'll be learning will be useful in my line of work. _He continued with his fatherly voice, "Plus, you can use this time to bond with your sisters and make new friends. Do you not agree?" Sergey's words never reached her ears as the rant in her mind ran on.

_Is this man trying to add more stress from last night? Could he be the one that sent the call? No, that should not be possible...Why does everything keep on crashing onto me? It's either a long boring break or THIS. I despise school…especially after 'that' time._

"Nina?" Broken out of her reverie, she tried to counter, "I-I…don't believe—" Sergey waved a hand and cut her off. "Nina, might I need to remind you that I know you're currently housing a dangerous and destructive vehicle in the back gardens?" _…It's not dangerous if you know how to ride it. And how in the world is a motorcycle destructive?! Wait…How did he know? He couldn't have checked the security cameras, could he?_

"Fumi told me on the phone, while I was on my trip." he stated matter-of-factly as if reading her thoughts. "Though she has imputed some 'good' words for you, we decided school was the only option to correct this barbaric behavior." _Her good words certainly did me very well…It's bound to be known sooner or later…sigh._

Natsuki fired back defensively, "Father, my choice of riding motorcycles is completely civilized. It is not dangerous if one knows how to utilize its functions. Most of all it's the next best thing after mayo…!" Her voice trailed off after the last word. _No…the last part didn't come out right._

Grin widening, his brow rose in delight. "Ho, so my daughter likes mayo? Come to think of it, we have not served any mayo for the past two weeks. How has my daughter been fending without it?"

_I swear…if I find you guilty…_"I am fending off fine, thank you," her words dripped in hidden malice. She twiddled her thumbs subconsciously. "How about I make a proposition with you, Nina?" Silence reigned over the study for seconds as the agent contemplated. "What proposition is that, Father?"

"In exchange for allowing you to ride that dangerous vehicle, I'll also have the chefs serve you mayo foods. Of course, the amount will be minimal as mayo can lead to strokes, high blood pressure, heart attacks, and death." He checked the slightly irritated look on his daughter's face and chuckled. _Mayo is the best source of REAL protein than those fake calcium power-bars inside the First District!_ Natsuki kept her anger in check as she voiced out freely in her thoughts.

"However, in return, you'll have to go to the orientation today. If by one month you truly hate the school I've sent you to, then we'll compromise with home schooling or an alternate academy. Nina, how does that sound?" Sergey checked the visage on 'Nina's' face. With a defeated sigh, she nodded. _I suppose it's better than wasting my time inside the manor. I could use some information on the sisters…_

"Great, the limousine is waiting outside. Your escort will be waiting outside the academy. Have fun, Nina," Sergey waved goodbye and wasted no time to call in his servants to escort her. _Already?! _ The agent was about to protest again until the doors opened and two maids ushered her to the car.

--End of Flashback—

Passing through the tall gate, Natsuki was greeted by a young girl (about Erstin's age) with salmon pink hair and olive eyes that hid behind two circular lenses. "Good day to you, or gokigenyou, Nina-san. My name is Irina Woods; I'll be your guide for today," Irina spoke in Japanese and finished with a bow. Her dark blue sailor uniform and wheat collar was neatly pressed. The young girl showed signs of practiced elegance.

Bowing the same way in her casual shirt and jeans, she replied, "Yes, good day to you, too. Is this a Japanese speaking school?" The pink-haired girl put a hand over her mouth as if startled. "You mean you know how to speak English? That's great!" The minute her mouth let out the string of English words, she no longer seemed as elegant. _Well…she was speaking in keigo…_

"Yes, I can speak English just fine. Feel free to express yourself in the language you prefer." Irina nodded and led her down the long walkway. The gentle spring breeze fluttered their clothes as Natsuki felt relaxed by the lesser palette of colors her background was decorated with. Green leaves of Ginkgo trees swayed with the winds as they bordered the light, oak tinged brick walkway. The agent sensed the familiar simple grace that touched this academy similar to the one she had attended in Japan. They stopped where the path splits into two. A white statue surrounded by a white fence of Celtic heart designs and bushes stood before them. _Different…_

Citrus rust orbs scanned the statue that erected the face of two beautiful goddesses, embracing each other as each of their hands held a sword, pointing directly up the sky, as if defying or declaring a message. The pair walked closer to the black plated tablet. The agent held her breath as she read the passage, etched in gold.

"_Noir… it is the name of an ancient fate_

_Two maidens who govern death_

_The peace of the newly born their black hands protect_

_In the memory of Himeko Kurusugawa and Chikane Himemiya."_

"This is…?" Fully turning her body as a lady should, Irina answered, "Miss Nina, have you heard of the tale of Noir?" Natsuki lightly shook her head. Turning her body back to face the statue of Noir, hands were tied behind her back as she continued, "This academy is said to have been built on a battlefield. Two maidens have desperately protected a nursery that used to exist on this soil centuries ago. Thus, because of their efforts, the first director built this statue of Noir as a memorial for Lady Himeko and Lady Chikane when Garderobe came into existence. We, as students and maidens ourselves, are required to pay our respects to this statue every morning."

"That…that is very different from Lillian Academy." Hiding her sense of surprise, she turned around to face 'Nina' and asked, "You knew Garderobe is sister schools with Lillian Academy of Tokyo, Japan?" Natsuki simply nodded, pleased that her assumption was correct. Her memories there were not great ones, but the place was very beautiful. _…I still can't believe Sakomizu sent me there to learn etiquette…sigh…all because I blurted out an impolite phrase during my first meeting as an Elite…_

Clasping her hands in front of her body this time, Irina exclaimed cheerfully, "Well that certainly makes things easier. I'll just briefly explain some of the things that are different then. First things first, our school, aside from the classrooms, has a church. You do not have to be Catholic to enroll here, but anyways…There's also a greenhouse, dojos, an auditorium, a park, and the Mansion of Crystals, where the Suishoyurikai meet. The club name is in Japanese, but it is the alias of our student council. Eh…I'm speaking too much. Why don't I show you around as I continue explaining this school?"

The agent smiled; her legs were going stiff from the information. It would certainly be more enjoyable if they were to walk around the campus during the explanation. "Yes, please." The pair padded through the huge academy, and the blue-haired girl found most of the buildings and the layout of the school to be very similar, if not identical, to Lillian Academy. They stopped to rest on one of the wooden benches. A short distance before them was the Mansion of Crystals or Suisho no Yakata.

Irina pointed to the place and commented, "As I was saying, the Mansion of Crystals houses our student council, and the three elected members are known as the Trias. Since this is an elevator school, students are eligible to run for the positions of the president, executive director, or the secretary when they enter middle school. Do you also know of the Soeur System, Miss Nina?"

Natsuki nodded, "Nina's fine, Miss Irina. From what I know, the Soeur System acts to bond the student body together. An upper classmate will choose one that is younger than her to be her 'petite soeur' or little sister. The elder classmate would then give her rosary to the younger girl, therefore sealing their contract or bond."

Pushing up her glasses, Irina's olive irises gleamed with excitement, "Wow, Nina, you know a lot! And uh…call me Irina, too. The 'miss' just makes me seem so old. Yea, our school is similar to that except our system is a bit different." She pulled out a necklace with a thumb sized, oval ruby gem and showed it to her.

"Each of student, depending if they're in grade, middle, or high school, is given a gem necklace, used for exchange. In order, the normal student should acquire a topaz, ruby, and emerald gem. When a Soeur Contract is formed, both students exchange their rosaries." Then, Irina got up and urged Natsuki to walk with her towards the Mansion of Crystals.

"But of course, the Suishoyurikai are different. Suishoyurikai members have sapphire gems with the exception of the student body president. You know who she is right?" The agent pondered the question, taking it into consideration. During the recent dinners, she has heard the various discussions her sisters were conversing. If her guess is true, then at least one of her sisters should be in the student council.

Natsuki looked at the two storied building and answered, "I'm guessing she is one of my sisters." The girl with salmon pink locks shook her finger at her. "Close but not quite. ALL your sisters are in the student council." Chocolate globes widened. "Wha-?"

Irina chuckled, "Well, first of all, the elected president is Shizuru-suisho-sama and has been elected for at least three years. Lady Tomoe is the executive director, and Lady Yukino is the secretary. Erstin-suisho-sama is Lady Yukino's petite soeur, making her part of the student council."

_My God, is Viola trying to have his daughters run this whole school?_ 'Nina' coughed, "Why do you address Erstin and Tomoe with such high honorifics? I do believe you three are of the same age." The younger girl simply smiled and explained, "As long as they're of the student council, one must address them formally with the said honorifics. It's part of the school's code."

"Hmm, I see. I should address them as that, too, then." The pair headed for the cafeteria to get a drink. As they picked two strawberry shakes and sat down, Irina continued her blast of information, "I don't think that's necessary, Nina." Taking a sip of her strawberry shake, chocolate stared into olive, "Why is that?"

"You guys are siblings. And…well, considering the fact that Lady Tomoe has Lady Miya Clochette as her soeur, you'll most likely be picked as Shizuru-suisho-sama's petite soeur. Since you're a freshman, and she's a sophomore, it's highly likely…but…" _"becoming her petite soeur means you'll become the vice president…and…," _Irina pondered in her head._  
_

"But what, Irina?" Irina wondered if she should tell her and decided not to. "Well, I've talked long enough today, Nina. You'll figure the rest! So…how was my performance? Was it good?" Natsuki made a noise of affirmation. They finished their beverages, and Irina watched as 'Nina' proceeded to leave. Lunch was beginning soon, and the younger girl decided to head for the cafeteria again. The salmon pink-haired teen was still in deep thought; _"the position of vice president is the same as the bond lovers would share. By the rosary exchange, it will be a school wide declaration of love." _

Irina laughed and mused; _"I still can't believe a Catholic school would allow a system like this. But then again…this rule also served as a tribute for the unwavering love Lady Himeko and Lady Chikane shared." _

--

Sitting down with her siblings and father to eat another Western-Japanese dinner, everyone said "Itadakimasu," and began eating. Today's meal was Viola Curry™, which is just about all the recipes of curry ever made poured into one. The result was quite satisfying, though weird.

Sergey Viola quietly examined the faces of all this daughters. Most of them seemed content, though one did not. _I…am not fond of wearing long frilly skirts…_ "So Nina…how was the orientation today?" Setting down her spoon, she closed her eyes. Opening them again, they moved towards her 'father' and softly replied, "It was very nice and informative."

Erstin glanced at her elder sister, "What was the orientation for, Nina-onee-sama?" All four sisters shared the same questions; it was good that one of them voiced out. Natsuki sighed, "…Erstin-san? Even though we've not met that long, it would be nice of you to act less formal around me. I'm not born of royalty, and I've grown up listening to casual speaking." The blonde girl quietly dipped her head as if sad or offended.

"Ara, Nina made Erstin sad." Erstin quickly looked up and shook her head, "N-no! Of course not! It was rude of me to treat Nina-onee-sama such a way!" _Sigh…this girl…Her way of saying this makes me seem like I'm the bad guy. I'm only trying to fit into my role…_Chocolate globes stared intently into emerald. "Erstin-san, I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way. You may call me anything you wish," Natsuki politely finished.

Tomoe lightly joked, "Isn't Nina-onee-sama the one that is speaking formally to us? One must act first before the others follow, they say." Yukino cleared her throat; she did not want this conversation to be an endless complaint about formality. "Let's get back on topic here. Nina-san, what was the orientation for?"

Sergey was responded before the agent could even open her mouth, "I've sent Nina to go school with you. I hope that you'll help her adjust to this new surrounding," he smiled. "Well…instead of all this talking, shouldn't we eat? The famous Viola Curry is going to get cold!" The daughters of the Viola family returned the smile. One of them was actually a secret grin. _"Fu, fu…I'll use this new 'time' to know my imouto even more..." _The plan was in motion, and Shizuru will triumph.

--

Omake: Dinner…

Ominous shivers crawl down Natsuki's back. She looks up from her plate and finds maroon orbs gazing at her intently.

'Nina': Um…Shizuru-onee-sama?

Shizuru: Yes, Nina? _…Quality time with new imouto… Fu, fu_

'Nina': If you're still hungry, you can have my curry if you'd like…

Shizuru: Ara! Why does Nina think I'm hungry?

'Nina': Well, for starters, you've been staring at my plate… and…

Shizuru: -quizzical- and?

'Nina': You're kind of …um… -blushes- your mouth…

Shizuru brushes a finger across her lips and finds a bit of drool—so microscopic that no one else but 'Nina' notices.

Shizuru: Kannin na, how rude of me… I was just so deep in thought…

Everyone else?????

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Many hours of research had to be done for this 'system', but I'm very satisfied with it.

Miya Clochette: Tomoe's lacky in Otome. She got kicked out of school.

I'll allow you to guess the rest. For like three chapters, I'm going to advertise **Red Ribbon**. It took me a long time to write! Seriously, I want some input XD.

Reviewers now get **Mayo Fruit salad** (coupled with sliced eggs and cooked shrimp). This is completely edible, I swear. I've tried this myself, and OMG my taste buds just jumped in joy.


	13. Terra Incognita

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill 

**Disclaimer:** Okay, all those anime listed in the previous chapter ARE not mine. Have fun

**A/N**: God, I never knew Nina Wang was an actual person. She was the richest woman in Asia before her death. She had 4.2 billion USD and was a widow in Hong Kong. Whoot! I'm from Hong Kong, too. Nina's meister robe in the manga is so much prettier. I just had to say this as I was Googling some information.

Silurian Orthoceras Fossil…is similar to Natsuki's eye color…

I've been desperately looking for a way to learn Kyoto-ben. Does someone have a good site?

**Important note: **The thoughts about the vice president and president thing, Irina thought of that. I forgot to put quotation marks. Sorry if that confused anyone! That means Natsuki does not know about this new rule! From now on, for clarification, Natsuki's thoughts have no quotations; while other people do (in addition I'll let you know with the context clues). Writing, letters, or flashbacks of certain phrases will also be in quotes. All of those things will be in italics.

-----------

Thanks to **Lady Caz** for beta-ing! Whoot!

----------------------------------------------

It was the start of a new day, and the siblings were getting ready for school. After a quiet breakfast, they elegantly made their way to the main entrance hall. Adorning their dark blue uniforms –decorated with straightened wheat-colored collars and crisply pressed skirt pleats- they surely had an aura of superiority and grace as student council members of the prestigious Garderobe Academy should.

"I thought Nina-san was coming to school today," Yukino commented and thanked the maids as they opened the door. One of the maids bowed and informed, "Nina-oujo-sama is taking an alternative vehicle to the school grounds, Yukino-oujo-sama."

"Is that so? So Nina-onee-sama doesn't wish to ride in the same vehicle as us? Does she feel uncomfortable or—" Tomoe was interjected by Erstin, "I'm sure she's just shy. We have yet to learn more about Nina-onee-sama, so let's not jump to conclusions." Yukino nodded in agreement.

The Suishoyurikai members made their way down the long steps towards the black limousine. They shielded their eyes with their hand; skies were a blue gradient and not a single cloud was in sight, allowing the sun's unrestricted beams to illuminate the young girls with glows of purity. Turning around, the green-haired girl smiled, "Shizuru-onee-sama! What a nice…? Shizuru-onee-sama?!" The rest of the sisters also turned around and noticed their elder sister was no where in sight.

--

_This…uniform is not too bad. The long length of this dress allows some forms of mobility. _

It was the first day of school as 'Nina' for Natsuki. The morning meal was finished without much words, and like a ninja, she had slipped away from the dining hall. Fumi had caught her along the way to hand the agent her lunchbox. She thanked her and continued to her room.

Grabbing the red-streaked, black helmet and school bag from her room, she stuffed her lunchbox inside her bag and made her way to the eastern back gardens. Before entering, she turned on the GPS function of her contacts and inputted the coordinates of her school. Soon the same aqua translucent map materialized before her, her destination blinking in red.

_Good._

Arriving inside Fumi's 'private' garden, which can be described as a pseudo Garden of Eden with all the majestic plants about it, the navy-haired girl found the journey tedious and useless, since most of the people inside the manor now knew about her 'hobby'.

_I should just park the bike on one of those walkways on the side of the mansion…_ The agent jotted the mental note to her memory bank. _It's not as if anyone would dare touch 'Nina-oujo-sama's' property without being fired or worse. And I doubt any of the Viola daughters would have the courage to touch this bike… _

She recalled the many times Sergey Viola had called her beautiful baby 'dangerous and destructive'. _If he's a weakling like that, I seriously doubt any of them be able to ride this. For goodness sakes, they think horses are exciting!_ Natsuki had no ill-feelings towards the beasts, but she considered riding horses similar to screaming 'I love peace and nature', while waving the national flag of Switzerland over the summit of a mountain. _It's no good without the thrills and chills…_

Her mind wandered into the world of rate and velocity -the fundamentals of physics in motorcycles- as she continued her trek towards her sports bike. Finally spotting her navy Ducati and the shimmer of the glossy metal; it was unyielding and could slice through the resistant air like it was tofu. She found herself alike in such fashion.

Hanging the school bag onto one of the handlebars of her Ducati, she pressed her palm onto the black seats for leverage and swept back the kickstand. Not wanting her dress to ride up and give random drivers a nice view, she carefully lifted her leg and swung onto the vehicle. Leaning down, she was about start the ignition and rev up the engine when she realized her first revelation of the day. _Fumi would literally slaughter me on the spot if I leave a path of mud and ripped grass…_

"Nina?" Startled, her upper torso did a 180 and found the source. There stood Shizuru Viola, the eldest daughter in the family, the most respected woman after the Mistresses, the Kaichou of the Suishoyurikai. Not even a single piece of dust dared to land on the skin of the young woman with burnt sienna tresses. "H-how...behind me? I thought this part of the garden was one-way…"

Amused, the Kaichou lifted a finger and pointed to their left. Lo and behold, though lightly concealed by the plants, it was another exit/entrance. "I-I never knew that was there." Shizuru chuckled, "More importantly, shouldn't this bike be moved somewhere else—unless Nina wishes to burn a trail throughout the garden maze." Natsuki was silent; she was still pondering her choices and had not come to a conclusion.

"That exit leads to a walkway that will lead to the main entrance," Shizuru simply stated; she sensed the diminutive spark of unease in those carrot orange globes. Lost for words, the agent got off her bike and wheeled it outside the exit.

The walkway indeed led to the main entrance and ultimately outside the manor. Swinging back on, Natsuki leaned in and inserted the key. Twisting it, the engine roared to life. She revved it with a few turns of the wrist.

Sitting upright to don her helmet---no…she couldn't because something or rather someone was obstructing her.

Shizuru Viola was pressed against her back. Slender arms snaked around the younger girl's waist, making her stiff like a piece of wood. "Shi-shizuru-onee-sama?!" Face boiling red, Natsuki did not dare to turn her head.

_Even though I made all those promises to myself! H-how can this woman? Why do I feel so embarrassed?_

It was unknown to the young agent what she was feeling. She considered it was a feeling of nervousness due to the fact no one was ever allowed to ever touch her –without being clobbered- let alone embrace her from behind. "Nina, we're going to be late if we don't move." Rising anger replaced her embarrassment. "Shizuru-onee-sama, what do you mean by 'we'? I believe your vehicle is waiting outside the main door."

"Ara, and here I helped Nina move her vehicle to a suitable spot…All I'm asking is a ride in return," her teasing tone leaked through the soothing Kyoto-ben. What was interpreted from the teasing tone was sadness. Point scored for the elder 'sister'. "A-ah…I suppose it is alright…but Shizuru-onee-sama, are you not scared? …riding such a dangerous thing…"

_I just insulted my bike! How…_

Natsuki felt the grip around her waist tightened, the elder girl's school bag dangling on her wrist. "I'll just have to hold on tighter then, won't I?" Knowing that she'd be late if they kept on debating the matter, the agent handed her 'sister' the helmet and demanded the Kaichou to put it on, while muttering that it was for her safety. "Ookini Nina."

Stepping lightly on the gas, the bike pushed forward at a slow pace. Even with this, Natsuki felt the grip on her waist strengthening.

_Is she really that scared? But…she is braver than the rest of the siblings…she must've never even touched a motorcycle until now. _

Swerving around the corner as carefully as she could, the pair was met by the group of fidgeting sisters, who frantically ran over to them. Balancing the bike with her feet, 'Nina' silently watched the scene unfold.

"Shizuru-onee-sama?! W-what is that?!" Tomoe pointed a shaking finger at her donned helmet. The agent felt as if she could breathe again as Shizuru let go. A pale hand softly flips up the helmet visor and replies, "Ara, Tomoe is that how a member of the student council should act? Calm yourself." Blushing in shame, the green-haired girl retrieved her protruded finger; the question still lingered in the air.

"I'm just glad you're safe Shizuru-onee-sama!" Erstin's cheeks were slightly flushed, perhaps from worry. Shizuru laughed softly, "Surely you did not believe I was kidnapped, were you, Erstin? By chance…Nina, but certainly no one else."

Natsuki whipped her head back, mouth slightly agape. _The nerve of that woman! _Red eyes brimmed with mirth seeing the visage on her driver's face. Somewhat irritated, the agent snapped her head forward, pretending to be intrigued by observing air.

Calmly stepping ahead of Tomoe, Yukino bowed, the corners of her lips tugged into a gentle smile, "Have fun, Shizuru-onee-san. Please do drive safely, Nina-san." Erstin waved. Before Tomoe could input another one of her protests, the navy-haired driver nodded. Once she felt hands were wrapped around her waist, she drove off.

--

Gradually as the two made their way into the road, the arms around the biker's waist loosened their hold just a bit. Natsuki sensed her 'sister' was getting used to the vehicle. She took it as a sign to accelerate, which the azure-haired teen happily did.

"Nina! I know a shortcut! Take the left turn into the highway!" Shizuru called out over the engine. The agent hesitated, "But Shizuru-onee-sama, we can get to the school using the next right exit." _Or at least that's what the GPS is saying. _

"Nina, I've been to that school longer than you've been breathing air. Follow your sister's orders and turn left," Shizuru scolded. _Fine._ Skipping the right exit, she rode the bike left and into the highway. Her position on the map was clearly getting further from the blinking red dot.

"Now take the right exit twenty miles from here. Just continue from there; it's a one-way." Natsuki complied, wondering if it was truly the way.

_The academy is clearly behind us…_

Burnt citrus orbs peered for a road sign hopefully stating 'Garderobe Academy: something miles' yet found none. Blinking twice, she turned off the GPS function all together. Natsuki was in doubt.

Eyeing the said right exit, she motored to the inclining road. Sticking to the right lane but impatient because of the horrendously slow speed the cars in front of her were in, she floored the engine and past all of them. 'Nina' noticed arms around her tightening during that moment but relaxing again right after.

She saw the sign…oh she saw it all right. 'Welcome to Armitage Shore!' replaced what should've said 'Garderobe'. Natsuki gritted her teeth. _This woman...No wonder those cars were insanely slow---Gah!_

"Ah! W-what are you doing Shizuru-onee-sama!?" Fingers were drawing circles on her sensitive, toned abs. Ticklish? No…but nonetheless the bike jittered on the road. The agent immediately fumbled for the bars, clutching them with a death grip; knuckles turned white. "I will not answer until Nina calls me 'Shizuru'. No honorifics."

Fingers poked and danced across her abdomen. The teen with azure locks felt dizzy from the sensation both from her back and stomach. "S-stop! Shizuru-onee-sama, this is not funny! We can die if we crash!" It was true. They were riding along a road embedded in a cliff. One slip and the pair will sail over the railings and meet the sharp boulders or the icy depths of the sea. There was no answer from the Kaichou. This time there was a pinch.

"Ah! Shi-shizuru!! Stop it! Dammit we're gonna die if you keep on doing this!" _No! I …without thinking I…_Smug, the brunette got what she wanted. "Thank you for addressing me like I wanted Nina. Stop at the lay-by ahead." Even with the fingers no longer trailing, skipping, (or nail digging) and dancing on the surface of her stomach, Natsuki's thoughts were still on overload. Like a robot, the commands were followed.

Stopping at the lay-by, she felt the grip was released, and a weight was lifted from the vehicle. Looking over her shoulder, Natsuki lightly gawked at the scene you would only see in shampoo commercials---godsend first-rate shampoo commercials. Was it a picture, painting, or a movie? Was there some kind of entity delaying the flow of time? The agent didn't know. Citrus globes could not tear away from the picturesque slow motion capture.

Hands. Slender, delicate, smooth, perfectly built arms rose. Lithe fingers clasped onto the hard plastic of the helmet, pulling on it ever so gently. It slid off as she lowered her head, revealing caramel locks. A swift movement of the neck swung her head back in position, not a single strand of her silken hair was tangled.

Immediately, a gust blew by. Putting a hand over her ear, she closed those alluring scarlet irises, while letting out a soft sound of surprise. Her uniform fluttered softly like feathers along the breeze. Gone as quickly as it came, she ran her fingers through her flawless coffee-colored tresses. Then, the eternal instant ceased, Shizuru swiveled her heels and placed the helmet on the leather seat. Natsuki was quick to shut her gaping mouth before the elder girl ever noticed; nevertheless, a light pink tinged her cheeks.

Time resumed its regular tempo as Shizuru glided towards the railings. Her steps seemed irregular; the calm aura vanished, replaced by relief. At any rate it appeared so in the agent's psyche. Kicking the rod to support her Ducati, 'Nina' also got off. Reclaiming her composure, she checked her watch. They were late. Hearing the footfalls of her imouto, Shizuru turned around, "Isn't this a nice place?"

A finger shushed the approaching complaint. Chocolate irises followed as the finger pointed to the view before them. She observed the breathtaking scenery.

_It's…everything has become one…_

For miles, not a single white mass was in sight. Heaven became earth as the sun was behind them leaving nothing but a dull azure gradient. The sky was assimilated into the body of water. She saw the endlessly stretching marine waters rippling far away. If it were still, she would've never caught the difference.

Hands grasped onto the railings, she peered down. The force of the waves grew more intense nearing the cliff. The liquid crashed against it, turning into a pure white, leaving the jagged rocks with a faint coating of wetness. Time slowed as her vision saw the droplets returning to the icy depths.

Momentarily closing her eyes, she heard the sounds of water crashing against rock. It's hard to believe that this is what shapes some of the most famous geological features on earth. Water appears alive but is not. The wind and other elements are what drive this action. _Why though? Why can something so dead be so destructive? Is it because they're void of emotion…because they're dead…?_

The waves provided a continuous breeze. She took in the salty, refreshing air. Her chest…no, the muscle beating her source of life ached. Even before this scenery, her thoughts batter her mind…her being. For the first time, she questioned her fate. Her fate of as a killer deprived of what a girl her age should truly feel. Her mind battled her heart in an undying skirmish of what she assumes is reality and her textbook definitions of the emotions a human experiences.

"Isn't the scenery beautiful here?" A soothing voice breaks the trance---the trance that threatens to tear her soul away from her body.

Opening her eyes, she saw Shizuru's back leaning against the railing, her head tilting towards her as her elbows supported her body on the metal bars. Hands now to her sides, Natsuki answered, "Yes…it's very beautiful. Did you want me to see this?" Maroon orbs gazed into her features, "Why, Nina just seems so tense all the time. A place like this will surely relax anyone, don't you agree?" The younger girl nodded.

Shizuru chuckled, "Still, the profanity earlier! So this is what my imouto is truly like."

…_What I'm like?_

Silence filled the air, the elder girl broke it with her melodic tone, "Tell me, doesn't Nina think she's trying too hard to fit into this family?"

Natsuki's eyes widened.

"Your persistence with the honorifics people use on you…Nina constantly rejects them. To me that is your way of saying 'be more familiar with me'. Yet, in your quest to have us acquainted with you, Nina consistently pushes us back." The younger girl had nothing to say. The older girl shifted her position to completely face her imouto.

"Ara, your silence is proving I'm right then?" A hand tucks back a stray chestnut strand and continues, "Keigo…it's a wonderful thing isn't it? One can sound so polite and hide what they truly feel."

_W-what are you trying to say…?_

"Nina…being familiar with another isn't taking away honorifics; it's allowing others to enter…," Shizuru lightly places a finger on Natsuki's chest, "your heart." _M-my heart…?_ Chocolate orbs tinted with confusion lingered onto the pavement.

Shizuru waves a hand to catch the younger girl's attention, "Nina…Nina-chan!" Gaze no longer glued to the ground, Natsuki fired back defensively, "Mou! Shizuru stoppit with the 'chan'!" A genuine smile was formed on the elder girl's lips –the sight of it warmed the younger girl's body- and nodded, "Ara, Nina is such a quick learner—not to mention she's growing up so quickly!"

It took her a second before she realized the meaning. The collar of her uniform pressed against her skin as arms protectively hug her chest; her red face blushing up to the ears. She furiously averted her gaze towards the scenery.

_God, that perverted woman!_

The biker decided to change the subject with sarcasm, "Keh, and you said this was a shortcut? What are we supposed to do? Swim across the sea and trek to the other side of the world?" No restraints were on as the agent's irritation seethed through the words escaping her lips.

"I wanted to not go," Shizuru simply stated; eyes twinkled with sadness but were masked so quickly that it went unnoted by her imouto. The wall cannot be destroyed.

It was the navy-haired teen's turn to act mother. "You're the Kaichou, how can you say that? Do you really want me to miss the first day of school? Come on, we're going back…Shizuru." "Hai, Okaa-sama," she teased. _Argh! _Natsuki stomped to her Ducati, leaving Shizuru to catch up to her. The corners of her lips tugged into an upward curve as she heard the light jogging behind her.

_Perhaps…I can try…_

---

Omake: Lay-by…nearing to the bike

Shizuru: Ara, I haven't complimented Nina on how she looks yet, have I?

'Nina': No it's fine; I don't think it suits me either…

Shizuru: It's very elegant however… perhaps if it was a mini-skirt… -voice trails off as she is lost in thought-

'Nina': Shizuru, are you hungry again? …your mouth…-blushes-

Shizuru: Kannin na, my thoughts wandered off again –wipes off microscopic drool-

'Nina'???

------------------------------------------

Ah, reading this chapter myself made me happy.

**Mayo Durian!** For reviewers! Look it up if you don't know the fruit. This product smells so horridly delicious that when it's coupled with the Almighty Mayo…it can bring out the magical super girl in you!

Oh, for those who are questioning about the sequel for **Red Ribbon**, here's a summary: Natsuki and Shizuru are going steady. However, the forever-shy Natsuki refuses to announce her relationship in public, while Shizuru trying everything in her power to do so.

Next up… won't you guess? I want to take this time to thank everyone that has reviewed. I've replied to every single one that has been ever sent to me. It gives me great joy reading your messages.

Hona, sainara. ('Well now/anyway, good bye' in Kyoto-ben)


	14. Eternal Exchange

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill 

**Disclaimer:** Okay, all those anime listed in the previous chapter ARE not mine. Have fun

**A/N**: I have Harry Potter sitting next to my desk. I plan on reading it, so I'll be delaying the next chapters most likely.

**To Kara-san:** Thanks for teaching me 'maido'. I'll be sure to use it sometime in the future. Also I have special thanks to you. It was after reading your fanfics that I've decided to take a stab at writing. So! I thank you with this chapter.

**To AquaInferno:** You've inspired me from how I inspired you so thus I am re-inspired by your inspired fanfic caused by me. Did that make sense? I didn't think so. Well, you'll see what I mean.

And **final thanks** to those who have reviewed! I love reading everyone's comments!

-----------

**Special Thanks to: **Centauri2002/Caz-sama for beta-ing! Whee! I cheer up with her encouragement!

------------

They were late, but they were there, and not a single soul was in sight. _Probably in class…_Parking the bike on the curb outside of the school gates, the pair got off. The elder girl gave her thanks as Natsuki offered to take her helmet.

Taking her hand to retrieve the school bag off the handle bars, Natsuki held her helmet in the other. Again, she sensed the irregular footsteps that only her trained ears could hear. The second revelation of the day struck her harder than an armored tank.

_She's trembling…was she…no… she didn't force herself to…did she?_

The younger girl felt guilt, another rare emotion. She called out, not wanting to sound desperate, her voice was low, "Shizuru…are you okay?" The woman who was in front of her ceased her pacing down the light, oak tinged brick walkway. Fully turning her body, she replied sweetly, her visage absent of strain, "Yes, I am fine. Why does Nina suddenly ask such a question?"

_Do you really need to ask that? _

"Isn't this your first time riding a motorcycle?" Worry flashed across her eyes as she spoke. The figure before her wrapped a hand around her waist causing her school bag to swing to inertia, while a finger was placed on her cheek, head cocked slightly. Natsuki would soon come to realize this was the Kaichou's 'signature' pose.

"Well, indeed it was."

The navy-haired girl braved more questions, "Were you not scared? It was different from riding horses, wasn't it?"

"It certainly was."

Those short replies were annoying Natsuki to no end.

Picking up her stride, she caught up to the older girl. The two walked silently along the path, praying once they reached the Statue of Noir. Stealing a glance at her imouto out of the corner of her eye, Shizuru detected something.

The brunette shifted her whole body and exclaimed in amused, petite shock, "Ara, how careless of me." Brow raised in confusion, Natsuki turned.

Confusion was quickly replaced by panic as Shizuru's hands stretched out; burnt citrus orbs immediately hid behind her eyelids. She felt a trifle shudder traveling throughout her body as lithe fingers were placed on her collar. Natsuki felt a light tug and pat on the cloth. _"Ara…" _Shizuru mused.

Eyes opened and saw a playful smile grace the older girl's face. "One should always have their collars neat and tidy, Nina." Mumbling thanks, orange globes averted their gaze towards the ground. For reasons unknown, the navy-haired girl felt the attention was still on her. The agent peered up, her heart quickening.

_What's with the expression on her face? _

Maroon eyes stared back as if diving into the depths of her soul; a string struck. It was simply entrancing.

"Does Nina not have her rosary yet?"

"Huh?" Spell broken, the girl was lost. "I-I mean no, I don't. They still have to embed my name into the emerald gem." Natsuki could swear she saw those scarlet irises sparkling with mischievous intentions. It was quickly forgotten with the next comment.

"Nina, we should hurry to the attendance office."

"Ah…Yes, you're right…"

--

Natsuki waited for Shizuru to come out of the attendance office. Setting her helmet and bag onto the floor, she leaned her back against one of the Ginkgo trees, smudging the front of her loafers into the pavement. The younger girl sighed. She had the choice of watching the swaying leaves or her continual foot smudging. The agent chose the latter.

Shizuru exited the building; she saw hopeful eyes as she strode to the younger girl leaning against the tree. Clutching a folded piece of paper in her hand, she chortled inwardly, _"Now I know your schedule, Nina..."_

No longer leaning on the tree, Natsuki straightened her posture to talk to the older girl.

"Here's your schedule, Nina,"

"Thank you, Shizuru." The navy-haired teen softly spoke as she received the piece of paper. Picking up the items on the ground with one hand, she placed the letter inside her bag.

"Anytime," the melodic Kyoto-ben replied. Shizuru was entertained by the sudden change in her imouto's demeanor. Natsuki tried to keep her calm, but still displayed her lack of self-control by her slight squirming and eyes that darted to the ground and around the school. Feeling she was ready, the younger girl met those crimson orbs once more.

"So, how was it? Are we charged for truancy? What kind of punishm---" A finger rubs in between her brows, smoothing the creases on her forehead.

"Ara, if Nina worries at such a young age, she'll age quickly." It took everything Natsuki had to push away the urge to turn into a sizzling red when the finger was lifted. _Argh! _

"No, I won't." Natsuki slapped childishly slapped the hand away. Subconsciously she let out her puppy pout instead of a glare. This time it was Shizuru who had to use her willpower to suppress her impulse to swoon at the cute sight. _"Ah, so cute!" _The elder girl exclaimed happily in her head.

"So?" Ignoring the previous comment, an eyebrow was quirked.

"We are not in trouble. I simply lied saying I was showing Nina around the campus."

"And they accepted that excuse?" _She lies? The eldest daughter of Sergey Viola lies?! _The agent learned something new about her 'sister'.

"Ara, I am the Kaichou of student council," crimson orbs sparkled with mirth.

_She's plainly using her position too well…_ The younger 'sibling' coughed and checked her watch. "Well, I guess I'll head to class now, seeing that I'm already late enough." Natsuki was just about to leave until Shizuru grabbed her hand. _Soft…no wait! _

"W-what are you doing?" She felt powerless to tug out of her grasp. "Ara, to the Suisho no Yakata, of course. Surely Nina does not think she can carry her helmet around the whole day. Plus, lunch is about to begin; we might as well eat there without any distractions."

Natsuki wondered what kind of possible distractions they could have during a lunch break. Their hands never parted as Shizuru pulled the younger girl to the entrance of the Crystal Manor. The azure-haired teen felt small against the two-storied building.

"Are you sure?"

Shizuru let out a playful smile, "Am I sure about what, Nina?"

"Isn't this place for the student council only? I'm not allowed to be in here…"

"That is just a rule made by some girls in this school, though I am not complaining. Peace is always loved by the Suishoyurikai." The Kaichou proclaimed and let go of her imouto's hand to open the door, gesturing her inside.

They went up the steps to the second floor. The pair continued walking down a short hallway, stopping before a mahogany door. Shizuru lightly knocked onto the wooden surface. Finding no answer, she turned the doorknob and padded inside. Natsuki quickly detected a couple of things within the room: a kitchenette, some simple paintings. What stuck out the most was the large, round, rectangular, varnished oaken table with paperwork on it. A simple vase of white lilies decorated the table as the center piece.

_Why did I agree to go with her? I've never seen myself waver as much as this. Is it perhaps the time from earlier? …I'm probably just too sensitive…I mean this is how 'Nina' would act, right? …ugh, all these questions…_

Shizuru set her bag onto the table and headed to the kitchenette to pull out some cups from the cupboard. Looking over her shoulder she found Natsuki was still standing by the doorway, unsure of what to do, her brows knitted up in minor frustration. The older girl chuckled quietly to herself.

"Please sit down; I'll make us some tea. Does Nina want black tea or green tea?" She offered to the confused girl who had yet to take the action to move an inch from her spot. Natsuki dumbly nodded, still standing at the same place for a few seconds before replying, "A-ah, green tea, please."

Shizuru chuckled, "Ara, wait a minute then. Why don't you look at your schedule, while I make this, hm?" Red eyes watched carefully this time, making sure her imouto seated herself. Thankfully, she moved. _Why do I feel so nervous?_

The agent pushed her question away. She was just not used to sudden invitations and unplanned actions. This was just one of those moments. She placed both items onto the table and seated herself. Unclipping the bag, she pulled out her schedule and skimmed over it. Most of the classes were considered useless, but she'd have to endure as a 'Viola' daughter.

Finding nothing else to do she glanced out the second-story window. Green hidden under earth blinked. Light invaded the spacious room from the large, arched windows with maroon curtains made of cotton. Though the room was simple; it had a feeling of grace about it. Natsuki heard the clanking of glass and looked at the source.

"Thank you, Shizuru," she took the cup as Shizuru took the seat beside her. The agent sipped the green liquid and found it extremely pleasing to her taste buds; they were jumping in joy. _Wow, this is good…_

"Is it to your liking?" The elder girl took up her own cup and took a sip as well.

"Y-yea…" She found herself blushing. The longer those maroon orbs peered into her, the more she felt embarrassed. Natsuki's vision was downcast to her cup. Glancing up again, she found those alluring eyes were still on her, studying her features. She studied her 'sister' as well, taking in every feature of her visage.

Citrus irises were glazed momentarily with adoration. Light was reflected onto the creamy-colored skin of Shizuru's cheeks, tinting it with a soft yellow. Silky chestnut bangs were vivid to every strand, showing no signs of splitting. Then, eyes lingered down to her pointy, petite nose…finally landing on the lips—vibrant with color akin to peaches that without a doubt were tender and luscious if ever touched.

Still, those scarlet globes were the most mesmerizing as they shone the resplendency of her being. Yet, it was strange. At first what seemed like an embodiment of elegance and perfection was actually…Natsuki could not find an answer. There was a wall—a barrier locking away the answer in a rigid container known as her soul.

The younger girl found that Shizuru was staring at her the same way. Natsuki stiffened, turning her head away quickly and moved her gaze to the white walls, then to her helmet. It was the second time, but it was accompanied with something else: fear. Fear and guilt lurched and tossed in her stomach. The agent was scared—because she felt those same alluring eyes were able to…look into her and find someone called Kuga Natsuki and not Nina Wang.

The guilt knotted the beating muscle known as her heart. Unbeknownst to her, Natsuki discovered the pain of lying to someone, not yet dear to her but just barely there.

"Ara, Nina's so cute when she blushes…"

_I'm blushing? _The blue-haired girl brushed her hand across her cheek and found it hot to touch. She willed it to go away by snapping her eyes shut. Opening them, the heat was still there.

_Load of good that did…that was just plain stupid…_ Ears perked up to the sound of a mute slap of a hand and the clanking of metal on the varnished table. Eyes widened as Shizuru tilted closer to her. Closer.

"W-wha--?!" The proximity between the two closed in…more. Natsuki could smell the faint scent of tea emitting not from the cups but from Shizuru's body. Her mind went numb.

"Sh…" Shizuru whispered, moving towards her. They were so close. Close. She stopped when their faces were just centimeters away. If Natsuki were to inch forward, they would be met in a kiss, yet she froze. She felt herself shudder involuntarily as Shizuru moved her head past her ear and breathed.

The older girl's other arm clasped onto her shoulder. If Shizuru were to trip, they would be met in an embrace. She didn't. Then there it was—the metal clanking. Orange orbs darted to the source as her way to escape what was happening. Formerly on the table, a hand clutching a silver necklace was brought close to her.

"Nina…close your eyes for a second," the Kaichou whispered; the hot breath tickled her ears. Natsuki was not blushing, still too stunned from what was happening. Orange eyes hid behind her eyelids once again.

_Click._ Filled with only silence, the sound of a click echoed across the room, bouncing from wall to wall. Only when the younger girl's body suddenly felt cold did she open her eyes. Shizuru was sitting back in her seat, smiling at her with that ever mischievous sparkle in those maroon orbs.

Natsuki cocked her head in confusion like a newborn infant, much to Shizuru's amusement. A lithe finger pointed at her chest. Vision was downcast to the object now dangling on her neck. A curious hand gingerly picked up the said object. It sparkled in a beautiful silver blue. Natsuki trailed an index finger along frame in which the small circular gem was incased in. It was pointy and cold to touch, shaped like a wing made of platinum.

_This is…!_

Then, Shizuru pulled out a similar necklace from her neck. The object which was previously hidden inside her uniform glowed in a brilliant purple. The Kaichou cocked her head in the same fashion, though in curiosity.

"Do you like it?" The sweet Kyoto-ben flowed out of her smiling lips.

"I-I-I… uhh…umm… I-I-I…" Words were caught in her throat. Natsuki merely managed a nod.

"Ara, that makes me happy." The grin grew wider; eyes still sparkling playfully.

"…W-w-why?" Those were the only words she managed to mutter.

"I want Nina to be my petite soeur and vice president of Garderobe," she answered matter-of-factly.

"S-still…something so sudden. I-I haven't even a-attended to any classes yet…" Her voice trailed off to something barely audible, but Shizuru caught it.

"Did you know? What you have in your hands is known as the Ice Silver Crystal," she changed the subject with her soft melodic tone. It was a spell.

"N-no…" Again, something so sudden threw her off. She ordered her mind to make an intellectual statement; it didn't work.

"And mine…," Shizuru lifted her necklace, "is called the Bewitching Smile Amethyst... Really, now I wonder why they call it that. Graceful Amethyst would be so much better; don't you think so, Nina?"

Natsuki managed to laugh and regained her composure. Shizuru quirked an eyebrow at the change. "No, it fits you perfectly."

_Bewitching is right…_

"Still, why me…Shizuru?" A thumb idly traced the curves on the silver blue necklace.

"Do I need a reason? I simply wish for Nina to be part of the Suishoyurikai."

The younger girl decided to accept the reason and gazed at her necklace again. It was magnificent. No words could describe how she'd suddenly come to love the object in her hand in such a short time frame. Citrus globes widened a bit when examining the gem. She noticed there was no name etched inside the stone.

"Why isn't there a name inside the gem?" Shizuru sipped more of her tea and to her dismay it'd gotten colder. She placed the cup back down onto the table and gave her attention to her imouto.

"Ara, the material used to make the pair of necklaces is very rare—not even something money can buy. Wonderful isn't it? The items have been passed down for at least a century…"

Natsuki was stunned that something so shiny and smooth to touch has been made over a hundred years ago. It was not rusty at all, let alone scratched or dented in any way.

"B-but…how would I exchange this with my own petite soeur if…if I were to have one in the future…? My name…it cannot be embedded inside, right?"

_Why am I wondering about the future? I'll be gone…by then…_

Shizuru stood up and walked back to the kitchenette to bring the tea kettle. Pouring hot tea into both of their cups she answered, "Nina simply won't have a petite soeur. Doesn't Nina know? Only one soeur contract can be formed at a time, silly."

She certainly was learning a lot today. The agent scoffed, which only caused the older girl to chuckle again. _Argh, it's not my fault I'm new to this school…_

Then, loud bells were sounded. It was officially time for lunch. Orange eyes peered over to Shizuru, her voice offered coolly, "Let's eat?" The older girl nodded to the vice president of the Suishoyurikai.

The girls pulled out their lunchboxes from their bags. Untying the cloth wrapped around it, she lifted the cover. _Okay, I'm a bit happy, but not too happy. _Natsuki jabbed and squeezed her salmon sushi roll with her chopsticks, hoping some mayo would squeeze out. None of it did, but she saw a superbly thin layer of mayo around the piece of salmon.

Popping it into her mouth, the addict felt her dose has been fed. 'Nina' let out a sigh of glee. Shizuru looked at her, amused that her imouto was happy eating sushi. She did not notice the super thin layer of mayonnaise.

"Ara, Nina sounds so happy." Chewing on her second piece, Natsuki made a sound of affirmation.

"Can I try one, too?" The navy-haired girl froze. She considered, hesitated, and then finally gave in with a nod. The older girl gave another cheerful smile, her chopsticks gracefully plucking a piece of sushi out of the box. Studying it with her acute red eyes, she found something was wrong. Even so, she decided to try it. Perhaps, the chef made it especially more delicious for 'Nina'. Who knows?

Natsuki watched as Shizuru's calm demeanor went from content, to surprise, and finally revolt. The older girl coughed. The agent quickly went to the kitchenette and grabbed a couple of tissues, handing it to the girl, who desperately and thankfully accepted.

Politely purging the disgusting contents onto the napkin, while facing away from 'Nina', Shizuru softly uttered, "Ookini…and kannin na Nina…"

The younger girl rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "No, it's fine. I know not everyone can accept that stuff."

"Ara, it's not that." Orange globes watched as Shizuru stood up and walked over to the mini refrigerator. Eyes bugged out of their sockets. She gawked.

_Oh. My. God._

Retrieving the plastic bottle from the fridge, Shizuru shook it in her hand, waving it at the younger girl teasingly.

"Nina, Miracle Whip is not mayo. 'This' is real mayo." Shizuru shook the jug again and then read the contents aloud, "Safflower oil, egg yolks, and various seasonings."

Eyes glued to the bottle containing the white condiment as it was brought over to the table. Shizuru graciously squirted the contents onto her lunchbox before handing it to Natsuki who did just the same.

The pair popped in a piece of sushi –so overly drenched in mayo that it was dripping back onto the box- and simultaneously sighed in pure bliss as they cutely put a hand on their cheek.

"Ahh…." They sighed again; mayo was heavenly. The younger girl found herself amused by the expression on her 'sister's' face. It was akin to a child, especially when you stuff them with their beloved ice cream and lollipops. The thought brought in the image of a baby Shizuru riding in a baby-stroller, sucking on a pink pacifier, while holding a jar of mayonnaise. The girl with midnight tresses could hardly constrain her urge to bawl out in laughter. Shizuru raised an eyebrow at 'Nina', who was shaking in her seat.

"I-I never knew you were one to like mayo. Isn't this bad for your health?" Natsuki stuttered, trying to change the subject.

_You fainted during that time…_

The older girl's demeanor brought the image of a baby Shizuru in her head again. She popped in another piece to calm down. Orange puppy eyes twinkled like young stars shining brightly in the midst of night. Shizuru found the sight too adorable to bear; she also popped in another piece of sushi and sighed. Life was real good with real mayonnaise.

Regaining her composure, the older girl answered, "ara, but I do. However, I know how Father is…what do they call them?" Shizuru assumed her sitting signature pose, pressed her lips, and pondered. She nodded and continued, "a health freak," her words came out humorously.

"Ah! True true!" Both of them laughed. They never knew they shared the same hobbies. It surprised Natsuki to no end when the matters are concerning the girl in front of her.

_I'm sure…I'll know much more about you, Shizuru…_

"_I don't want Nina to worry about my health. So young and full of worry…this girl should really enjoy her life more," _Shizuru thought.

--

The girls washed their lunchboxes and utensils in the kitchen sink. They felt content in each other's presence. It was mystifying. Not a month had passed, yet they found themselves so similar. Unbeknownst to them, they were similar in more ways than one.

"Nina, what class do you have next," Shizuru knew but asked anyhow and handed a wet cup to her. 'Nina' rinsed the cup and dried it, placing it on the small rack to air out. "I have athletics next. What do you have?"

"Human Anatomy."

"Ah…good luck."

"Ookini, it's actually…quite entertaining." _It is…? _She saw a quick flash of an awkward shimmer in those crimson globes; Natsuki dismissed it. _…?_

The older girl shook her thoughts away; it was something she could do with ease. "Ara, and if I am right, I believe Yukino has Athletics with Nina." Squeezing some soap out of the dispenser, they both washed their hands.

"Hmm, is that so? I'll look forward to it then."

The bell sounded once again, signaling passing time. Natsuki grabbed her bag and made her way to the door until Shizuru stopped her.

"Is there something wrong?" A hand came towards her again. This time she didn't flinch. Natsuki watched as Shizuru dropped the Ice Silver Crystal necklace under her uniform and straightened her bow again. "There. All good."

"Hmm?"

"It's no fun if students suddenly come up to Nina and ask about this necklace on her first day, no?" 'Nina' nodded; Shizuru was right. The last thing she needed were nosy school girls poking into her business, and it's not like she could take it off; it's horribly disrespectful. "Thanks."

"Anytime for Nina," Shizuru smiled. Natsuki decided to wait for the other girl to grab her school bag, so they could walk to class together. Both of them stood in silence, waiting.

"Shizuru?" The younger girl wondered why Shizuru never attempted to also get her school bag. She waited, but the older girl did not move.

"Come on now, Nina, go on ahead. Nina has athletics with Yukino next, right? The changing room can be a bit crowded. You should hurry on." Natsuki felt rushed as she was ushered out the door.

"W-what about you?"

"Ara, I have something to take care of," Shizuru pointed to the pile of paperwork and to the helmet sitting atop the table.

"Is that so? Very well. I'll see you later then, Shizuru." The nonchalant tone hid her slight disappointment; the younger girl went out the door and down the stairs to her next class. Shizuru watched until her imouto had exited the building. Sighing, she had pressing matters to attend to. First things first, she had to put away the helmet.

_Athletics, huh? Isn't this going to be interesting…_

"_Now what excuse should I come up with…," _Shizuru looked out the arched windows, crimson orbs lingered as Natsuki slowly blended into the crowd of incoming students.

-----------------+

Omake: Shizuru's peering down from the mighty Crystal Manor.

Shizuru: fu, fu…now if we had more chest revealing uniforms… -target locked onto a certain raven-haired girl with orange eyes-

'Nina' (Natsuki): -shivers- _God, why do I feel so violated all of the sudden?_ –continues walking to her next class, while eyes dart around suspiciously-

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some where in my weird little mind, I decided to squirt Miracle Whip on some of the walnut chocolate fudge I've made. I popped it into my mouth. **Oh my god**, let's just say I'm so glad I didn't die.

Shizuru's cooking time! She likes mayo doesn't mean she doesn't like tofu! Now serving: **Agedashi tofu **for reviewers! This is deep fried tofu topped with finely chopped spring onions and white radishes served with a hot broth/sauce.

-Winks- I'm currently trying to learn more about Kyoto.


	15. Hinder the Power

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill 

**Disclaimer:** Okay, all those anime listed in the previous chapter ARE not mine. Have fun

**A/N**: 'That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet…' taken from Shakespeare. This is for some of you who would like to see Shizuru call 'Nina' Natsuki.

**Random fact: **Fujino is a restaurant in Kyoto that is well known for its tofu specialties.

**Important note:** I've changed my mind. Due to some nationality issues, I've realized that Maya cannot be Yukino and Erstin's mother. Thus, their mother is now Sara Gallagher (changed to Sara Chrysant). Sorry for any confusion.

**To Mystic Omega:** Thank you so much for your inspiration and massive reviews. Sorry I couldn't help you with your new foal. Also, I really am in love with your descriptions and actions. Your Shizuru is so cute!

**To Wolf from the Hidden Flames: **First of all, thank you for all the comments you've written. It was really nice to see what you thought about the early chapters. You are also another one of my loved authors of ShizNat. Emotions…I can feel them as if they were my own in Fray in the Dark. Yes, I'm advertising XD. Review if you do see it peoples!

-----------

**Thanks to: **Centauri2002/Caz-sama for beta-ing! She helped with the many things I had to research for this chapter. Also, she keeps me company late at night when I'm really hyper!

-----------------------------------------------------------+

_If I'm right the locker rooms should be this way…hmm…_

Natsuki made a right turn, zigzagging through the lot of students. Casting a downwards glance at her schedule again, she rechecked the room number. Brows were slightly knitted as she did a full body spin to scan her surroundings. The campus was huge; buildings could be seen near and far, surrounded by the Ginkgo trees swaying about. The girl looked at her schedule again, wondering why they never gave her a map. She made a mental note to go to the attendance office for one later.

Walk. Stop. Check. Continue. Repeating the action was making her slightly confused. Natsuki glared at the paper now, trying to burn holes through a certain room number. Passing time was going to fly by if she doesn't find her way soon. Then, there was also something prodding her skull, but she couldn't put a finger on it. The agent scanned…no, this time it was more of a glower equipped with lasers that could cut through the buildings like tofu.

Standing like a lost dog, she was drawing some attention from passersby's, who would observe her for a second. The young girl felt uncomfortable from the stares; occasionally she would look back and attempt to say 'good day to you', but they were either scared away –her eyes looked quite hostile due to her mood- or they would blush and then quickly pace away. The flushing girls made Natsuki raise an eyebrow; however she was more focused on getting to Athletics.

Either way, they never stopped to ask the poor girl what was wrong.

The students around her were all cheerfully walking to their next class, though some of them appeared stressed. By the stroke of luck, she saw a familiar salmon-haired girl walking with a fairly hyper student; she stood out like a sore thumb amongst the crowd. Strangely the brown-haired girl with braids reminded her of an ant.

Taking in a deep breath through her nose, freshly oxygenated air was taken in. Exhaling, Natsuki decided to stop Irina and ask for her help. "Excuse me…," she pondered the way she should address the girl. After a second's pause, the agent called out again. Her tone showed a bit of the desperation she felt.

"Excuse me, Irina!" The pair of girls stopped in their tracks. Irina swiveled on her heels and fully turned towards an incoming student with midnight tresses. She immediately recognized who she was and bowed as she came. The brown-haired, braided girl was lost, but she waited next to her friend.

"Good day to you, Nina."

Natsuki bowed in the same respect to both of the young women. The braided girl paused; then her face showed a sense of surprise as if she had forgotten something important.

"Um…good day to you, too," Irina's friend rubbed the back of her neck and sheepishly bowed.

"Yes, thank you, good day to the both of you. I know the two of you need to be going to class…but…" Orange orbs wandered onto her schedule and then back up to the pair, unsure of what to say.

Irina pushed up her glasses, the idea of the girl being lost instantly flashed in her head. She nodded, "Ah, do you need help going to your next class?"

"Yes, that would be great!" Relief and joy escaped her lips; Natsuki inwardly scolded her immature behavior. Amused by the sudden mood change and the appearance of a cute frown, the pair chuckled. The agent quirked an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny. She handed her schedule to Irina.

"My next class is Athletics. I know where the track is, but I can't find the locker rooms …!" Another revelation struck. Natsuki scowled in her head; she hasn't picked up her gym wear from the office yet.

"Hmm, you must have never taken any athletics classes before. The locker rooms are usually located near the track. Here…," Irina pointed to one of the buildings, "go there, take a left and there should be the track." The agent nodded, taking in the information.

"…and then you should see a row of long buildings. Just follow the room numbers in order and you'll be there." Irina finished confidently and handed back the paper. Her friend patted the salmon-haired girl's back.

"Good job Irina! Nina, was it? Good luck to you! Don't worry; you would have to be blind to miss it!" The brown-haired, braided girl happily cheered. 'Nina' was taken back by the vigor and unladylike behavior that the girl expressed but kept it to herself.

"Thank you and good day to you."

"Good day to you too. You should hurry before you're late." The girls bowed to each other, and Natsuki watched as they continued their journey to class.

_I'll be late either way…I've already spent more than half of my passing time looking for the locker rooms…Argh, I still have to retrieve my PE clothes…_

--

By the time Natsuki went to the office, the final bell had rung. The agent gritted her teeth and stormed through the empty paths towards the locker rooms. Finding it, she realized no one was inside; she concluded the students were probably at the track, judging from the noise she'd heard from that direction earlier.

Discovering the location of her designated locker, she placed her bag inside. Natsuki dumped out the contents of her newly acquired gym bag and stripped out of her uniform, piece by piece, taking the time to fold them into a neat pile, placing it into her locker. The temperature inside the room was fairly cool causing goose bumps to form on her arms and legs. She shivered and quickly pulled on her new garments.

Clad in her new PE kit, she went to the mirror to see how she looked. The young girl adorned a crisp, white polo t-shirt with the school's insignia of a wing inscribed onto her left breast pocket, painted in dark green for her year. Patting out the creases of her vivid, dark green pleated skirt, she readjusted the black cycling shorts underneath. Midnight tresses were then tied up into a ponytail with a white scrunchie.

_Ah and this…_

Natsuki stared at her reflection in the mirror and lifted a hand towards her neck. The agent paused. She gazed hard into those orange eyes, at the same time not wanting but also yearning to see a hint of green besides a darkened reflection. Metal clanked against the glass body-mirror as she pressed her hand to it, leaving fingerprints when she leaned forward.

Eyes looked down and saw the object once again. She resumed her upright position, taking in the bluish silver hue of the gem and carefully slipped the necklace into her shirt. Before making her way out, she tapped her tennis shoes onto the cold grey floors, slipping a finger inside each one to fix the neck of her socks.

Making up for lost time, the agent briskly jogged towards the track; her mind counting the rhythmic sounds of her footfalls. The scenery passed her like a still movie, the path up ahead was becoming clearer with every step.

Then, there was a disturbance in the flow.

The navy-haired teen stopped dead in her tracks; someone had commanded her to 'halt'. She swiftly swiveled on her heels, fully turning to the stern voice. The grey, short-haired woman, who was quite far away from Natsuki, was clad in an ashen dress. Her face was dark and unsmiling as she paced slowly towards her. Footfalls were clearly sounded while they clacked onto the pavement; she was a teacher that emitted the aura of authority and discipline.

The young agent waited; her face was calm yet eyes brimmed with impatience. The clacking of stilettos stopped. The elderly woman frowned; wrinkles sharply rippled her facial structure.

"Do you know not how to greet a teacher…" The strict voice paused and waited for the young student to answer.

"Nina Viola, ma'am. You'll have to excuse me, but I am new to this school, thus I have no idea who you are," Natsuki retorted with false respect, slipping in some cheekiness at the end of her sentence; something in her mind was telling her this woman should not be liked. Seconds were also ticking away, along with her pride as a punctual person.

"So you are the new student…Very well, my name is Maria Graceburt, a member of the disciplinary committee. Now, Miss Viola, may I know why you are not with your class at this moment?"

There was short pause.

"Due to the vastness of the school grounds, I was unable to locate the locker rooms. I was currently heading to the track before you stopped me, ma'am." 'Nina' kept her gaze locked onto the teacher, shooting out her reasons in one long breath. Her voice was cold and adamant; she was not going to relent to the strictness of this woman.

Maria's right eye threatened to twitch in displeasure, however she held back. She crossed her arms, aged lips thinning to a mere line. "Be on your way then, Miss Viola."

"Thank you, ma'am, and good day to you." Natsuki bowed, turning her back on the woman and walked away. The female teacher kept her eyes fixed onto the back of the young pupil; from her long years of teaching experience, she knew this new student would lead the academy into unrest.

--

At the end of their white restraint, dark sapphire hair flowed aimlessly, akin to water moving in the direction of a breeze, as the girl made her way towards the teacher. Her cool air immediately caught the attention of many students. Seeing her disciples distracted, Maya Blythe turned to the source.

Natsuki kept her cold demeanor as she strode towards the mass of gym attire clad students, full of red and green; she assumed it was mixed class of middle and high school students.

The agent formally addressed herself to the burnt, yellow-haired teacher dressed in black sweatpants and a pink sports jacket, "Good day to you, Miss Blythe, I am Nina Viola. Please excuse me for I was lost as to where the locker rooms were."

Many gasps could be heard, and Yukino caught bits of the sudden whispers that echoed into her ears.

"Is she the new student?" "You think we can be friends?" "What's she like?" "Oh, she minds me of a prince…" "Ah…the cold stare she's giving makes me swoon."

"Isn't she one of the Viola daughters? …you know, the one that was studying abroad?"

_Eh…?_ Natsuki had heard most of the whisperings through her trained ears (and ignored the majority of them), but that one particular comment made her vaguely curious.

_Interesting… so Sergey Viola used a cover-up story…_

"Good to have you here, Nina. You're just in time for our physical exams. Stand over there and wait your turn, we're starting with the 100m dash." Maya said nonchalantly; she poked her pen into her clipboard and called out a name. The female student immediately motioned to the track, ready to run.

Natsuki scanned the crowd of students, huddled in groups on the higher, grassy terrain. Citrus orbs made contact with light greenish eyes. The agent padded, grass crunching softly beneath her tennis shoes, to her elder sister, paying no heed to the whispers and glances.

"Good day to you, Yukino-onee-san." Yukino timidly smiled and greeted her back. Dull olive globes darted to the ground and up to 'Nina' again. The navy-haired teen waited for the known question.

"…Nina-san...not to intrude…but…" Yukino's voice trailed, unable to find the words to complete her question. Natsuki decided to take the initiative and answer her worries.

"If it's about this morning…Shizuru-onee-sama and I have arrived at the school safely, Yukino-onee-san." Natsuki found Yukino was holding her breath the entire time; the sigh of relief was exhaled with a barely audible huff.

"Ah…I'm glad the two of you are safe…" Silence reined the pair of 'siblings' in. Awkwardness was stabbing into their backs. She saw Yukino squirm a bit in her position; thumbs rubbing against their fingers out of nervousness.

_This is bad…I need to strike up another topic…_ She gazed at her timid 'sister', whose gaze was averted to the track.

"S-so…how were your classes today?" Yukino jumped with the sudden query. She readjusted her glasses shyly.

"I-it was fine…thanks for asking."

"Not at all…but this class…is it hard?" Natsuki stared as more girls were called out to test their agility.

Yukino politely smiled and reassured her younger 'sister', "Miss Maya is very easy teacher if you take away the random moods she's sometimes in."

"Random moods?"

The brown-haired girl lightly scratched her cheek, her dark olive eyes showed bits of uncertainty. "Well…there are times when she is in a very…bad mood…"

Natsuki wanted to learn more, but soon her 'sister' was called out to the track.

"Ah, sorry, wait for me okay…N-Nina…san?" Her name was said tentatively. The agent restrained her surprise; Yukino was having trouble saying her name? No that's not it…she was about to address her casually. Lips curved into a small smile, 'Nina' waved for her to go.

"Good luck," Natsuki whispered under her breath. She sensed it will take some time to be more acquainted with her 'siblings', but she'd admit that this was progress. Orange eyes glued intently to her 'sister'; she had been observing many of the students, trying to learn the standards of these girls. The times were not expressed aloud, so Natsuki had been roughly counting the seconds. She watched as Yukino's time was jotted down onto the clipboard.

_All the girls are around 12 to 13 seconds…now at what speed should I run at?_

"Nina Viola!" Maya called out; the agent was going to have to suppress some major speed. Walking towards the track to lane three, Natsuki got into her starting position, ready to mentally count the seconds that would pass.

"Are you ready, Nina?" Natsuki nodded, her body was totally prepared for this. Actually, she had been waiting for some athletic exercise; it was impossible to run around the estate like a mad woman. Crouching, her palms touched the cold rubbery floor of her lane; she eyed the assistant that was going to take her time. The rubber of her tennis shoes grinded against the pavement as Natsuki lowered herself even more. Her shoes folded at her digit joints; she took in a deep breath. The air was musty close to the ground.

Then, the whistle was sounded and Natsuki sped off…faster than she had wanted. Her foot rocketed towards her short distanced goal as her body slowly lifted up into a full dashing position. She had managed to hold back towards then end, but it did not help when the assistant's eyes bugged out and blurted her time.

"T-ten…point…n-nine…seconds!"

--

Omake: Human Anatomy Class…

Teacher: -points to the chart with her index finger- This is part of the brain that is in charge of metabolism and other bodily functions, as you can see.

The students scribbled some quick notes into their journals and then proceeded with their quiet chatting amongst the others. Shizuru glanced out of her window; a hand hid her small yawn.

Teacher: And now…we get down to the capillaries. These tiny vessels are connected to other veins and arteries. When we blush, these vessels burst. Each time your face turns red, it's actually your capillaries bursting!

Students groaned at the horrible joke, while Shizuru silently chuckled.

Shizuru: _Now, see Nina? Human anatomy is very interesting…fu,fu…I wonder how many times she has blushed so far…Ara, maybe I should start counting the times I can make her cute face turn into that adorable red! Fufu…_ -Attention is now focused on her many plans instead of learning-

--

**Notes**: Running 10.9 seconds in a 100m dash is considered very fast for a female, though that is not Natsuki's top speed.

Tomoe and Erstin are around the same age of 13-14 in middle school (8th grade and Tomoe is slightly older.)

Yukino and Natsuki are freshmen in high school with Yukino slightly older.

Shizuru is the oldest, being a sophomore in high school.

You may notice some points in the story where Natsuki is clearly more Otome than HiME. Well, if not, then you'll know better soon. Then there is also Shizuru's personality, is there not? Again, secrets shall be kept, except for my beta, who I just keep on blurting everything to XD.

Now serving, **tofu flower soup**! It's a Chinese desert, and the name is horribly translated, but it's made with giant cubes of flavorless tofu. Then, it is served in a sweetened sugary soup, hinted with ginger extract. Reserve now, my reviewers!

Until next time my tomodachi!


	16. Decline

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill 

**Disclaimer:** Okay, all those anime listed in the previous chapter ARE not mine. Have fun

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, I got caught up doing somethings. For example, check out my profile and you may notice a new icon. Haha, I spent so much time coloring that T.T

**Important note: **I had forgot to say who Miss Maria was. Maria Graceburt is one of the instructors inside Mai-Otome. I don't think I'll make any original characters in here.

Thanks to **Chibi-Inu13** for correcting me that soeur is not spelled as souer haha.

-----------

**Thanks to: **Centauri2002/Caz-sama for beta-ing! She helped with the many things I had to research for this chapter. Seriously, if you haven't read Sacrifice, skip to it now! Don't even read this chapter! Just jump right over! Be sure to give her plenty of lovely reviews!

* * *

"Ten…point…nine…seconds!" 

_Oh freaking…crap…I …gah…_ She smacked her forehead. Ears perked up to nothing but her short breaths due to panic; the place was quiet, too quiet. Agonizing seconds ticked away reluctantly along with her growing heartbeat. The pounding muscle struggled against their elastic restraints, smashing onto the thin wall of fat and muscle lying beneath her porcelain skin.

It would be nice if some of the students at least had some reaction, but there was no sound. Natsuki could not tell what these people were thinking. Her vision was downcast to the ground, dimming as brows knitted in frustration. She cursed her lack of control.

Maya looked at the new student in silence and then nonchalantly wrote down her time. The PE teacher eyed her dumbstruck students and sighed.

"Nina, I believe you've stood there long enough," Maya said flatly.

"Ah…Yes…," taking her opportunity, Natsuki walked back to the higher terrain. The stares on her body were more intense and suddenly there was a burst of whispers. Orange eyes caught olive, and the agent gave Yukino a lopsided smile.

"G-great job…Nina-san…I n-never knew you were s-so…so athletic!" Yukino tried her best to compliment her sister without sounding utterly surprised; her stuttering wasn't really hiding it.

"Thank you, Yukino-onee-san; running was my hobby back in Japan." Natsuki half-lied; she did frequently run, but it was not a hobby.

"Still…were you not satisfied with your score, Nina-san? I believe I saw you…smacking your forehead…" In the end, her sentence was more of a tiny whisper that almost got carried away along with the frequent breeze.

"A-ah…," she wracked up her brain for another excuse, "I was just annoyed because… I forgot to stretch before the run…yes, that's why…"

"Are you okay, then?" Voice filled with worry, Yukino protruded a hand but quickly withdrew it as she saw Natsuki flinch. "S-sorry…"

"N-no …I'm just…k-kind of hot from the dash…" _She was worried about my health? We barely know each other…_

"I see…well as long as you're okay, Nina-san," Yukino smiled. The pair stood quietly once more, a tad more relaxed by each other's company. A couple more girls were called up and soon the first test ended.

"Okay, everyone get down to the track, so we can start the fifteen hundred meter run!" Maya blew her whistle, and the students hurriedly motioned to the track, taking their positions.

_1500m run? _

"Yukino-onee-san," Natsuki called out to her 'sister', who too, was walking down to the track; Yukino turned around.

"Hai, Nina-san?" The navy-haired girl had a cool visage, but her words spoke the opposite, "L-let's run together…" The agent averted her gaze and tilted her head up towards the sky as she spoke. This caused Yukino to chuckle; her 'sibling' was embarrassed.

"Of course! Let's run together," Yukino protruded her hand again, grabbing the young girl's; this time she did not flinch for she was ready. The pair went down to the track, also taking their positions.

_Normal…I need to be 'normal'…_

The teacher blew her whistle again; everyone took off, some faster than others, while a couple chose to speed-walk. The pair was jogging slowly. Natsuki stole a glance at her sister and saw deep concentration behind her thick glasses; she decided now was not the time to strike another conversation. The two jogged in silence. By the third lap, most of the students were panting heavily and slowing down to a walk or trot.

Though their pace had never quickened or slowed, ears could hear the ragged breathing of the brown-haired girl. The agent was still breathing normally, not a single drop of sweat had accumulated on her forehead. This was just a warm up for her.

As they reared in to the last lap, Natsuki could not help but feel sets of eyes staring at her as she jogged. Many students have finished by now and gave their attention to the girl whom had recently received a godly score in the 100m dash. After a while, they've decided to watch something else; 'Nina' Viola was not as special as they'd thought. At the sight of this, Natsuki inwardly scoffed.

In comparison to the short gasps for air, sweaty palms and forehead that Yukino adorned, Natsuki finished with much ease. They'd achieved the same score around ten minutes; Maya paused before indifferently jotting down their times. Secretly, she had been expecting more, but nonetheless she was somewhat surprised and amused to see not an ounce of fatigue ooze from 'Nina's' demeanor.

Once the last student had finished, Maya rounded up her pupils and led them into the gym, where they would be tested in stretching. The tall ceiling stretched across the room with the wide, waxed, wooden tile floors that were embroidered with lines used for the sports held in there. Walls were white with bleachers packed to one side. Atop them were railings that surrounded a walkway used to enter another building. Natsuki glanced at the two entrances and assumed they were stairs leading to the second floor.

Resting on the shorts ends of the rectangular room, basketball hoops hanged. Above the hoops, on one side, were wooden tablets with names etched; forever they shall be in the Hall of Fame. Lights shined with half their fervor due to abundant light entering from the ceiling windows. Her eyes lingered onto the flag of Switzerland, hanging from a corner. However, most of her attention was caught by a wall, opposite of the Hall of Fame, where the school's insignia was painted; bordered with a thin line of black, shaded with hues of silver, light blue, and a tint of red.

When all the students have entered the building, Maya Blythe closed the thick, dark blue, metal doors. She made her way towards one end of the room. Propped up against the stone wall was a wooden object. Natsuki could faintly see black numbers engraved into it; there was no doubt. The wood instrument was used to measure their stretch.

"Okay, I'll be calling names in alphabetical order. Meanwhile, you may talk amongst yourselves quietly." Maya explained and tapped her pen onto her clipboard, calling out a name. The said girl walked with Maya and her assistant towards the wooden object.

"Miss Nina was it? Nice to meet you, my name is Rosalie Claudel." The blonde girl with long, twirled curls greeted her, adorned in a similar dark green gym kit. Judging from her looks, she was probably also a freshman like Natsuki. The said girl turned to her.

"Good day to you, Miss Rosalie. Yes, I am indeed Nina Viola, is there something I can help you with?" Natsuki bowed. Yukino felt she was not part of this conversation but also bowed in the same respects.

"Oh no need to be so formal, Miss Nina. I just wanted to see if you were new to Switzerland…or perhaps you were just locked in that big jail of what you call a home." Rosalie spoke condescendingly. Yukino looked away; she seemed to be intimidated by the girl. 'Nina' inwardly chuckled; they don't call it a school without nasty and cattish girls like these.

At the continual thought, Natsuki laughed aloud softly. Rosalie quirked an eyebrow in annoyance. Students began to gather around the trio, listening to the conversation.

"Is there something wrong...or perhaps do you not understand English? Ha, I do believe we have a translator here if we do need one." Sky blue eyes locked onto dull olive. Yukino took a few steps back meekly, hands balled into a fist, fingers rubbing against sweaty palms nervously as she bit her lower lip.

With this, the agent boldly stepped forward, shielding her 'sister' with an arm. Citrus orbs were clear. She retorted harshly and defensively, "I do not believe that is necessary, MISS Rosalie. And yes, if you're really so bored out of your life that you need to know about another…then I'll tell you."

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak but could not yank the words out of her throat. Burnt carrot pools were fairly amused as they flickered a few times, absorbing Rosalie's eventual defeat into her memory.

"…I am new to Switzerland. However, does my studying abroad have anything to do with you, MISS Rosalie?"

"It does not." Blue irises swirled and clouded in anger. The temperature dropped as icy glares were exchanged. Both women expertly masked their emotions with the silence. A pin could be dropped, and the class would have been able to hear it. Footfalls became louder as the tested girl reeled into the huddle. Curious, she was unable to speak; the teacher looked at the huddled crowd from far away.

"What is going on here? Nina Viola! You are next, come right at once," Maya yelled to the huddled girls. They dispersed, allowing Natsuki to walk to the teacher.

"Take off your shoes…socks too if you want. Then sit down here," Maya clicked her pen a few times and waited. The agent complied, taking off her shoes; she sat down, inserting her legs into the crevice of the wooden object. Legs were then flattened and laid parallel to the floor.

"Keep your legs straight and stretch with both of your hands as far as you can."

Natsuki nodded and stretched her hands forward, stopping at 25cms. Maya paused and studied her student's visage. Again it was calm and collected; she clearly wasn't using all her effort.

"Is this as far as you can stretch, Nina?" The teacher interrogated the younger girl with a tone of suspicion and inquisitiveness. Natsuki nodded. Maya clicked her tongue softly and glared at her assistant. Acknowledging the command, the female assistant walked towards Natsuki, lowering herself to her level.

…_what is she planning?_

The agent could not move or swing an arm and deck the assistant across her face. She waited. Before long she felt hands press against her back, pushing her body forward. Natsuki's nimble body bent forward easily, her hands stretched beyond the measurement of the wooden board, which was 60cms.

"Very well, your score is 'off the chart', Nina. Go back and get Yukino for me." Maya smugly jotted down her score. Natsuki put on her shoes, scowling. Taking a quick moment's glance, she noticed her score was indeed cramped into the small box, written as 'off the chart'.

_Shoot…_ The navy-haired teen made her way towards Yukino, who was quietly conversing with another girl.

_The last thing I wanted was to show my athletic ability…Keh…dammit…_

"Yukino-onee-san, it's your turn." The pair of chatting girls turned towards Natsuki. Yukino said a quiet word of thanks, slightly scared by the glower on her face. The brown-haired girl quickly made her way towards Maya.

After a couple more students, Maya once again called for the girls to gather at the center of the room. She had announced for the Pushups Test; immediately there were hushed voices, full of discontent. One of the girls decided to bravely voice her opinion.

"Miss Maya, I understand the need to test our athletic abilities, but to do something…as vulgar as to 'pushups'…it's simply unladylike." Many nods and sounds of affirmations rang throughout the crowd as the girl spoke.

"Ladylike or not, this IS athletics class. Last time I checked, I was the one teaching it." Maya evenly shot back at the girl. The said girl felt small and wanted to dig a hole to hide herself in.

The teacher cleared her throat, "I guess I'll be calling out the names then," she smirked. Shivers ran up Natsuki's spine; something told her that she was going to be picked. She made a tiny wish to the invisible stars, hoping it would not be her. She did not have standards to follow by; the agent could do well over five hundred pushups. The navy-haired girl gulped and inhaled a deep breath.

"Nina Viola, please demonstrate for us what 'pushups' are."

_I…argh…_ Nina looked at Maya; eyes brimming at first with something along the lines of 'I loathe you' but then were quickly masked over with indifference. Maya grinned, thinking the new student would be a lovely asset to the track team.

All the girls formed a small circle around Maya, her assistant, and a kneeling 'Nina'. Pressing both of her palms firmly on the ground, she slid her legs, pulling them straight. As she held herself up, options ran back and forth in laps in and around her skull.

_Okay…normal teenage girls should not be able to…_

_Do one-fingered…let alone one-handed pushups. _Natsuki glanced at her hands; they were a bit lighter from the pressure of holding up her body. _Check…_

_But how many pushups can the average teenager do? _

Maya coughed again, she was growing impatient. The agent felt uncomfortable as she now caught the attention of the entire class; out of the corner of her eye, she swore Yukino's dull olive orbs were glazed over with something that screamed 'fangirl'.

Natsuki pushed down, her upper arms perpendicular to the ground. She heard the sound of 'one' rang into her ears as she pulled herself back up.

_Okay…let's make use of the time here, Natsuki. I…can do five hundred easily, but how many can 'they' do? _

She pushed down again.

_Four hundred? No…that's a little too much. _

Pulling back up slowly, Natsuki continued her analysis.

_Can they do three hundred? Gah, dang it… _The agent decided to ignore those thoughts for a while, pushing up and down without rest. Slightly bored, she looked at her aqua watch. A minute or two has passed; an idea hit when she saw the digital seconds flash to sixty. Yes, she'll just do sixty pushups and hopefully Maya will leave her Scot free.

"Sixty!" The assistant announced. The young demonstrator stopped and stood up, brushing her skirt lightly and rubbed her hands back and forth. However, as calm as she looked; her mind was in turmoil, Maya appeared extremely smug now.

"Good job, now is there anyone else willing to volunteer? I'll start calling names…" The teacher threatened as she jotted down Natsuki's score. The young girl made her way towards Yukino again, brows knitted in minor frustration, though not a hint of sweat had accumulated anywhere on her body.

No one was willing to volunteer; not after Natsuki's incredible demonstration of physical strength. Being a member of the Suishoyurikai and 'Nina's' sister, she decided now was the time to act. Yukino boldly stepped forward and finished with around fifteen pushups. One by one girls followed suit.

Natsuki was surprised by the leadership ability Yukino was willing to display. She was not athletic, but she ran as hard as she could and pushed past her limits in order to set an example to the rest of the student body. Now she was taking the risk and enduring what the girls believe to be 'embarrassment' to them as a lady. This made her a bit proud, though she did not know why. Perhaps it was because she was 'related' to her.

---

PE was over. The girls made their way to the long, one-storied building where there lockers lay. Natsuki sighed as she entered with Yukino trailing closely behind her. The lockers were also assigned in alphabetical order, so their lockers were next to each other.

Padding to her blue locker, Natsuki twisted her lock into the right combination and pulled the metal loop. It unclasped with a 'click'. Grabbing her dark blue sailor uniform and new, long, white socks, she absentmindedly set them on the low, oaken-colored benches.

Yukino had also opened her locker and silently pulled out her garments and glasses box. She was content with today's lesson; 'Nina' defended her, and it made her feel…happy. She let out a startled gasp; she had forgotten to thank 'Nina' for her efforts. Turning towards 'Nina' with a smile, she parted her lips, ready to say her words of gratitude. Instead, words were caught in her throat; she was thousand folds astonished and dropped her glasses case.

It fell to the floor with a loud, dull thud that reverberated through the rows of lockers. Heads in the same row turned and Natsuki froze. Some let out a gasp and some even screamed.

With her polo shirt taken off, her Ice Silver Crystal necklace dangled carelessly down her neck, slightly touching her nicely rounded and growing cleavage.

…_Fudging apples…_

"N-n-nina!! T-t-that i-is!!??" Yukino pointed at her chest, her voice strangely higher pitched. She had even dropped her honorifics; proclaiming her question in English for the world to hear.

---

The 1500m run is just 109m shy of a mile. As for pushups and stretches, if the amount is higher than what you can do, then you know Natsuki is not your average teen.

**Rosalie Claudel** - The king of Florince's Otome, the Abyssal Green Jadeite. She plans to retire in order to marry. Let's see…there were not many appearances of her in Otome. I think Shiho was supposed to take over her position.

Thanks for reading and please take the time to rate and review.

I think this time I'll serve **molded, deep fried tofu** (Shizuru was unable to cook this due to various reasons). It's a Chinese specialty. It sounds disgusting but it's very good. First the tofu is set to mold, then it is taken to deep fry. The smell when it's being cooked is akin to smelly garbage, but the taste is wonderfully heavenly.

**Do take the time to check out Left Hander's Only. It's a Red Ribbon Side Story!**

Until next time, my fellow friends, readers, and authors alike!


	17. Enigma

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill 

**Disclaimer:** Okay, all those anime listed in the previous chapter ARE not mine. Have fun

**A/N**: Okay I wrote this finished this chapter on 8-25-07. That day is also MysticOmega and Wolf from the Hidden Flame's bday, so HAPPY BDAY! I've decided to put this on chapter 17 –winks-

**Kaban:** satchel or book bag

-----------

**Thanks to: **Centauri2002/Caz-sama for beta-ing! Here, I wish for her to be happy and healthy! Also, without her help, this would've been a very weird chapter. I had to confide with her so many times! She also just wrote a ShizNat smut called **Giving In**, so please read it if you're old enough, haha. I know you guys will read it anyways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Sounds of a useless lecture rang into her ears. Yes, it was useless, for now her mind was in turmoil. The only thing she thought of was 'why'. Why did Shizuru do such a thing? Was she just some rich girl's new toy? Natsuki did not know; she clutched her pencil tightly, digits turning white. Gritting her teeth, orange eyes hid behind their lids as the flashback tumbled into her skull.

----Flashback---

"N-n-nina!! T-t-that i-is!!??" It was more a statement than a question.

Natsuki was confused. Okay, she understood there might've been some surprise. However, she was taken back at the sight. Everyone's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Mouths gaped largely; the thought of it being bigger than her fist amused her.

Those thoughts were shook away as Yukino quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the girls, who thankfully were still in shock. When they'd arrived, citrus orbs widened; she had been taken into a shower stall. Yukino swiftly pulled the wheat curtains of the shower stall to close in the area around them. Fully turning, her bare feet landed in sharp echoes onto the cold tile floor. Then, in realization, her 'elder' sister quickly covered her eyes and blushed.

"N-nina…your clothes…" Yukino timidly whispered. Unlike Yukino, who was still adorning her PE kit, the agent was clad in only white lacy lingerie. Natsuki only blinked in response.

_Yes, 'Yukino-onee-san', you've successfully dislodged me, while I was dressing. I compliment you on finally noticing._

"Yukino-onee-san, what is the matter? I do believe I was in the middle of changing."

Orange pools set their gaze onto her surroundings, whilst waiting for the answer. She shifted in her position; it was a bit crowded. Inside the small vicinity, the pair was barricaded by dark blue marble walls, speckled with white and silver flecks. Above them was a stainless steel faucet head; Natsuki could tell it had many functions from the tiny words spread across the faucet dial.

A clear plastic railing was made room by cutting out part of the side wall; items could be placed underneath. On the ground was the same colored drain, built into a cold stone floor. The stalls were filled with a petite scent of flowers from shampoo and body wash; not a single water stain defiled any part of the stall, making this truly a school for maidens. Glancing back at Yukino, the younger girl crossed her arms; her breasts hugged her chest tightly.

The sound of a soft tinkle from the necklace broke Yukino out of her abashing trance. No longer blushing, Yukino placed her hands onto toned shoulders, grasping them firmly. Dull olive eyes squarely landed onto 'Nina's' features.

"Nina-san, do you not know of this necklace's meaning?" Now was not the time to be jumping around the edges; her words needed to be swift and to the point. Ears perked up to the gathering footfalls around the stall; people were listening in.

The agent quietly stood and cast only one quick glance at the hands on her shoulders. Yukino rapidly let go; her head hung low in apology as the thick glasses dangled from the earlobes, no longer touching the bridge of her nose.

Lips parted, and a low voice, louder than a whisper, answered, "If I am correct, this is the necklace used in the exchange between the president and her soeur, Yukino-onee-san."

A duller color flushed the olive in her eyes; she looked up again, filled with determination and seriousness. "Nina…If it were only that simple," she whispered. Footsteps were nearing in, trying to listen. But they would do this in vain; the bell was about to ring.

The pair waited; they would need to speak privately. A few minutes later, a gong echoed into the changing room. Frantic footsteps and outbursts of gasps filled the lockers. The two waited until they were alone.

Silence regained, Yukino continued, "Listen here, Nina…"

Natsuki focused her vision, affirming she was listening. Hairs on the back of her nape slightly rose from the tension as she saw Yukino take in a deep breath.

"That necklace…is an exchange between lovers."

Stunned, she blurted out the only thing that was on her mind, "What?"

"I've said…that necklace---"

Natsuki abruptly cut her off, wedging her way through Yukino to exit the shower stall. "Excuse me, Yukino-onee-san; I have to get dressed for my next class. Let's speak about this later."

She saw her younger sister's face. For a second, it was filled with a mix of emotions she could not describe, but she could not help but notice…betrayal or was it anger? Why had she first saw betrayal? Only those orange pools gave away what she was feeling, the rest of her visage was eerily calm. Yukino scooted to the side, allowing Natsuki to glide through.

----End of Flashback---

…

She swallowed nothing. Eyes snapped opened and squinted by an unnoticeable fraction. Jaws clamped together and her cheeks hardened. To the others, she looked perfectly calm and composed. Inside, everything was an antipode.

Heartstrings struck, a minor discord ranged. It reverberated the disharmony…no, the ache across her body. She clutched her pencil tighter; it was made of durable plastic. Knuckles turned white and purple in frustration; the mechanical pencil snapped into two with a muffled crack. Natsuki gripped harder, unaware of the sharp pieces digging into her palm and the joints of her fingers. The blood slowly leaked out of the cuts, dripping with muted splats onto her notebook.

_No…I must keep…_

She had not noticed someone calling her name.

"Nina Viola! Nina Viola!"

The agent broke out of her trance, at first glaring at the intruder of her thoughts. However, it disappeared in a mere second; the mask of serenity took over.

"Yes?"

Her history teacher looked back at her, unable to detect her injury. Beady black eyes behind brown rimmed glasses stared patiently, taking in the visage of her new student. She let out a sigh from her meaty body; it rippled the cloth of her grey vest and red dress shirt underneath.

"Miss Nina Viola, would you like to tell your thoughts about Adolf Hitler? We are currently discussing World War II, if you have not noticed by now." Her voice was hoarse and accented with a British tone, questioning in mild curiosity.

Whilst the question unfolded, students shifted in their seat to face 'Nina'. One by one, eyes widened. The girl sitting next to her managed to scream and interjected Natsuki's opening mouth. "She-she's bleeding!"

"What?!" Peaking over the sitting students, the teacher's short body wiggled their way through the desks to find a calm figure steadily looking at her bleeding palm. Her pupil's left hand held firmly onto her right wrist. No one knew but burnt carrot globes were entranced by the sight.

Natsuki was silent and calm as she could ever be. It was strange to find solace from the dripping wound. She found it akin to her pain running away; body stiffened a trifle.

_Pain…not…of my body…Ha, now isn't this funny? I don't even know why I'm so angry…_

Even upon realization of her emotional distress, the ache would not go away; she gripped her wrist stronger, it was turning into a yellow-white. The blue veins of her right hand could easily be distinguished. The blood had ceased dripping by now; the scene was a standstill.

Partially regaining her bearings, the history teacher frantically called out, "N-nina Viola! Go to the nurse's office i-immediately!"

Soundless movements were made; the chair slid backwards. All senses followed the iced beauty and glued to the smeared redness on beautiful porcelain skin.

Gracefully, the young girl stood up, showing no signs of hurt. Casting a downwards glance, she slid her left hand down from the wrist to clutch the palm; her thumb grazed and rubbed the gashes. She physically felt nothing, yet she mentally felt everything.

"Please excuse me then, I'll be back as soon as possible." Natsuki smiled; it was a fake smile, a simple smile, a cold smile. The teacher protruded her hand; pudgy lips parted but no words slipped out.

Elegant but deadly footsteps made their way towards the door; she slid it open, the sound was barely audible to the ears of the class. Students felt themselves shiver; they felt fear for reasons unknown.

The girl with deep night tresses fully turned her body before exiting the door. "He was a great tactician." The flat voice was frigidly nonchalant. The instructor gazed back with deep black irises swirling in confusion; brows knitted up. The young agent smiled again, reiterating her words.

"Adolf Hitler." The door slid to a quick shut; bottomless pupils dilated from the sudden declaration. Shoulders relaxed as the teacher released a held breath. The tension of what felt similar to many tons was freed from the air. Heart rates began to regain their normal rhythms, though the girl who had screamed still appeared to be very pale in the face. Behind the door, Natsuki paced a few steps, and then stopped to conclude her actual opinion with a scowl.

_But his measures for suicide…only a coward would do such a thing._

------------------

"You should take care of yourself more," the nurse scolded. Natsuki got up from her plastic chair; she politely bowed.

_And why does this matter to you again?_

"Thank you," swiveling her heels, Natsuki walked out the door into the attendance office where double mahogany doors beckoned.

The doors creaked to a close as she stepped outside, she was alone. Orange pools glanced at the ginkgo tree; she had been there this morning. So many things had happened. Yes, many things and places had switched, she saw the image of herself leaning against the tree, waiting patiently like a sick loyal dog. The agent inwardly scoffed.

Trust…was lost. Betrayal was evident, though she did not know why. Why did she feel betrayed? Was it the fact that Shizuru never explained anything? That would be correct. She never told Natsuki anything. Words of affection from her elder 'sister' became deceit.

"_I simply wish for Nina to be part of the Suishoyurikai."_

_Why why why?! Even when she knew the meaning of this this--- _The agent yanked the necklace out of her shirt; hiding it no longer had any meaning. Everyone knew or would know. She glared at the silver blueness, radiating from the afternoon sun. Such an inanimate object was more mesmerizing and azure than the cerulean gradients of nature cast above.

The atmosphere was fairly blazing hot; white clouds had finally made their appearance. Good weather along with the tranquil, transparent winds resembled mockery towards her mood. Natsuki saw her reflection, a distorted face filled with anger and frustration bounced into her skull. Her right hand jerked onto the necklace harder but stopped.

No matter how much she hated this; her word had been given. It was rude to…take this off. As much as she had hated being lied to, the necklace…was hers. Removing the item felt akin to removing her soul. This was something else she did not understand. Angrily, she stomped a foot onto the ground.

_Dammit! When will I ever understand?! I don't know…I don't know anything anymore…_

Eyes fell back onto the bandage wrapped around her right hand. Tugging onto the clasps, she ripped it off, pulling the white bands along with it. For cuts like these, she would need no bandages. Bandages showed her weakness; Natsuki was not weak. Preventing her urge to toss it onto the ground, she gracefully strode towards the nearest trash bin, dumping the said item with an indifferent look. The glimpse of white flooded into the darkness of the steel blue metal basket, the color was whiter than the clouds in the sky.

Indeed, no matter what she felt, the agent would always keep her composed visage. Her mask was given by Searrs.

---

By the time she had arrived back into the classroom, the school day had ended. Who was waiting for her behind the door was none other than her history teacher. The younger girl quickly bowed and motioned towards her seat, which was a row next to the door.

Her things lay there, nothing had been touched ever since her departure. Orange-brown irises fell to her bloodied notebook. Fingers danced across the journal, finding parts of it still damp. Paying no heed, the book was folded and placed back into her coffee leather satchel.

Then, there was the broken clear plastic of her mechanical pencil; they seemed to jeer at her existence. Planting one last glance, she swept the pieces onto her palm and padded over to the trash can, abolishing the parts into the charcoal-emblazoned ditch.

The euphemism would be 'big boned', so the moderately plump and elderly instructor observed her pupil. Deepened citrus locked onto beady black. Clasping the bag before her, Natsuki bent forward into another bow, "Pardon me for today."

Her voice was overly gentle and kind, the emotions never reached her eyes. That, at least, was what the teacher saw. "No, no, it's fine. But are you alright Nina Viola?"

_Another that is worried about my existence…no she is simply focused on saving her position…Teachers like these have no power against people like Sergey Viola…_

Amused, Natsuki lifted her right hand, twisting the wrist in front of the teacher's eyes. The pale cuts, void of blood except for a streak of clotted red, flashed before the heavy teacher. The agent stepped forward, causing the other woman to stumble backwards. Fear was marked on the aged mug; thin, young lips curved.

"Well then, good day to you," bowing once more, Natsuki turned and left. Shoulders slumped and a limp hand clutched the old woman's heart. This new student was bound to give her a heart attack someday.

-----------

Navy locks turned sapphire from the thick solar rays of the ripened afternoon. Their owner carried the freely flowing strands with graceful pads onto the oaken bricks. Her book bag swung gently as her smooth hands clasped before her slim body. The elegant dark blue sailor uniform felt warm as it hugged her curves.

Throughout her stride, she could not help but sense the intense stares following from her front to her back. Students stopped and turned towards her in awe; all eyes fell not onto her young features but her necklace. However, some were blinded by its splendor; the exquisite crystal mirrored beams of light at the onlookers.

The girls that were immune to the effect followed with their gaze, though some chose to follow with their legs as well, causing Natsuki's irritation to take its peak. Speeding her pace, the Ice Silver Crystal pounded lightly on her tidy, wheat collar with every step. Akin to a moth and a lantern, eyes of the bystanders would also trail up and down as it bounced.

_Dammit I'm not on display here!_

Indeed, no longer was there a meaning to conceal the object; everyone would know sooner or later. Nonetheless, it was still annoying. Quickly, she made her way towards her Ducati; pushing away the thought of getting her helmet, which was presently resting inside the Crystal Manor.

She was greeted by the vision of over forty girls far off into the distance. Past the black school gates and off the grey curb to where her slick ride supposedly lay, were a heap of dark uniform clad girls gathering around her vehicle. One thought flashed continually as Natsuki stiffened, hesitantly inching her way closer. The agent inwardly kicked herself; she had made a grave mistake placing it there this morning.

…_No! _

All it took was one teen, one curious hand to touch her bike and flip open a certain compartment. Yes, then oh hell would her cover be beyond blown to smithereens. Dreading the possible outcome, she blinked a few times, hoping it was an illusion. Natsuki hissed a curse under her breath, sadly this was reality.

Luckily, none of the mob girls were facing her. She neared closer, whilst gritting her teeth; the agent counted her options…or at least tried to.

In an instant, a precise, singular sound pounded onto the pavement, the pack of school girls turned around like a military squadron. All forty pairs of multi-colored eyes faced her, examined her. Then, in formation, the troops parted into a new arrangement, breaking like the Red Sea.

Mouth slightly agape, Natsuki gawked at the figure partially sitting atop her metallic blue Ducati. Chestnut tresses shaped the godsend qualities bestowed upon her visage. The dark skirt was somewhat ruffled and slid up, revealing the lower legs, tinted with alabaster, laying one on top another.

Funny, this was all she noticed at the end of the newly formed path. Ill feelings flew away with her heart, the agent barely managed to catch them back, placing them deep within her soul.

Shizuru Viola playfully smiled at her, clutching onto her glossy helmet with lithe fingers and perfectly manicured nails. One porcelain hand released its grasp from the headgear and slowly lifted. Shizuru Viola was now waving at her with a growing curve tugging her lips.

"Ara, Nina, let's go home, shall we?"

Natsuki swore that Kyotoben woman lived to agitate her.

-----------------------------------------------------+

I thank Caz-onee-sama for helping me again! She had to check multiple chapters because I kept on changing them.

I think reviews are only given if they are deserved, so does this chapter deserve some lovely input from my readers? I'll let you decide .

If you want a prize…there are still **droplets of Natsuki's blood**. I think I want to write a vampire story haha.

Until next time!


	18. Affectionate Storm

Thoughts: Kiss or Kill 

**Disclaimer:** Okay, all those anime listed in the previous chapter ARE not mine. Have fun

**A/N**: Have you noticed in the anime how Shizuru says 'san' instead of 'han'? It's giving me a headache when I use honorifics. Thus, I've spent around an hour searching for grammar and other things. Luckily, I'm taking classes for Japanese, so I think most of it is right.

**Uchi no kawaee imouto**: My cute little sister in Kyoto-ben.

**Hashioki:** chopstick rest

-----------

**Thanks to: **Centauri2002/Caz-sama for beta-ing! Again, I wish for EVERYONE to be happy and healthy this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

The older girl was still lightly waving her hand, eyes closed with full lips pressed together in a heartwarming smile. The warmth did not reach the younger girl; she swatted the intangible essence away with her intensifying glare, clenching her jaw in response. Natsuki stared at her, lost for words. Who was this woman that can so cunningly be one step ahead of her?

_Shizuru Viola…_

Shizuru cocked her head, determining whether or not her imouto had lost her bodily functions, thus becoming unresponsive. At the thought, she chuckled quietly causing Natsuki to blink and furrow her eyebrows in curiosity. Then, setting the black, red-streaked helmet atop her satchel, Shizuru pushed her body away from the velvet charcoal seats with the backs of her hands.

Eyes widened as the Kaichou now fully stood up, pacing in elegantly indescribable strides down the path made by the separated mass of dark uniforms. Functions scattered as the woman neared, she could waft in the scent of fresh Jasmine tea. The only thing the agent did was grasped onto her kaban harder.

Natsuki held her breath and dropped her gaze to the nearing hand. Sinuous fingers of pale alabaster protruded and flattened towards the object dangling on her neck. With a graceful twist of the wrist, her soft palm now faced the navy-haired girl. The world was seemingly still along with Natsuki. The older girl tipped the base of the necklace and bent down as the glistening crystal rose up to meet her.

Shizuru planted a light kiss onto the gem, a soft smack resounded the scarce existence of a quiver into her eardrums. Students covered their mouths and gasped as their beloved Kaichou lifted her head; Natsuki was stupefied. The slim figure before her drew in closer, directing their movements to her lips. Hands now grasped onto the sides of Natsuki's stiffened shoulders, arms freezing upon contact. The agent willed her hands to move but only got a twitch in return. Emerald orbs hidden behind their pseudo disguise managed to squeeze shut.

She shuddered as hot breath tickled her sensitive pink lips. Natsuki resisted the urge to open her eyes; she sensed the mixture of hot air and body warmth agonizingly grazing across her reddening cheeks, finally landing upon her ears. Luscious, beguiling flesh painted in peach parted, the distance between the soft cartilage of her earlobe and Shizuru's lips were close to none.

A soft chortle rang into alert ears; it was only audible to the pair. Shizuru puffed seductively, and Natsuki could feel her blood boil in embarrassment.

"Uchi no kawaee imouto…," the seraphic Kyoto-ben was murmured under her breath. All this happened in a matter of seconds, yet the sensation was freshly felt as though the moment had lasted for an eternity. Every instant left a breathtaking memory inside the young girl's skull; she knew they would play back in the future subconsciously. A stabbing pain attacked her heart; she found the pounding had slackened to a dying tempo.

_I am not your sister…_

Shizuru slowly pulled back to meet her citrus pools and continued, "How was your day?"

The comment caused an inner jolt, sending her heartbeats soaring; rage filled its newly pumped liquid, searing the cardinal cheeks with anger. Immediately, Natsuki had remembered her ill feelings; she recast her glare to Shizuru. The agent needed to know the answer.

"I have something to discuss with you."

Gliding past the older girl, Natsuki motioned towards her Ducati. Light footfalls sounded behind her as Shizuru trailed obediently. Feeling nosy gazes still upon them, Natsuki stopped, glowering at the mass.

"Do you live to stare?" Her voice was low, almost close to a growl. She heard a soft chuckle aside from the faces of rigid fear. Turning sideways, Natsuki glanced at the older girl.

"I don't find this funny." This resembled a growl even more causing Shizuru to laugh harder. A vein threatened to pop as she watched the older girl. Regaining her bearings, Shizuru stood poised, striking her signature pose.

"Ara, but I do."

An eyebrow twitched in annoyance; Natsuki quickly turned around and stomped towards her vehicle. Slinging her bag onto on of the bike handles, she waited impatiently for the older girl to grab onto hers and adorn the helmet.

Once the items were off the black leather seats, Natsuki coolly swung on, blueberry strands swung in the air caused by the momentum and landed in soundless thuds onto her back. Shizuru followed suit, clasping both items into her hands, she gracefully swept onto the Ducati; not a single article of dark clothing was ruffled in the process.

Bending down, she inserted the keys and twisted the ignition to life. Pulling the white scrunchie off her wrist, she tied her hair up into a ponytail. Both hands were now free to clasp onto the handles, and the engine roared and rumbled through the revs. Shizuru slipped the helmet on, warm arms slid across Natsuki's toned belly, locking into a firm embrace as one of her hands held onto her kaban. Smoke bellowed as hind wheels grinded wildly against the pavement causing students to jump back and the lock around her stomach to tighten. As she floored the gas and sped off, Natsuki thought she had heard someone calling in the distance.

----

Upon hearing the news of the special rosary exchange, Tomoe had been fidgeting in her seat all day. She secretly bit and chewed on her thumbnail wondering who the girl was. Unless it was someone of the same stature; she would never allow her beloved sister to be with her. As soon as the last period ended, Tomoe had rushed out the door in an unladylike fashion. Rushing outside the building into the open brick walkway, she had noticed a gathering mob.

Knowing this was her sister's fan-club, Tomoe ran despite the strict rules of Garderobe. By the time she had pushed through the increasing mob, she ate the fumes of the Ducati as the pair sped off.

"Shizuru-onee-sama!!" Her desperate wails were not heard by the riders; coughing, she fanned away the smoke. Realization struck and her visage visibly twisted into a sneer. However it had lasted a mere second. Taking in a deep breath, she calmed herself. A fake smile plastered onto her young features. Turning around she set her purple pools on one of the girls.

"I have a question for you." Her sweet voice waited. The older girl felt an aura of control from the young Executive Director and gulped, nodding nervously. The air grew thicker by the second with the growing tension. The group of Shizuru fans knew this was not their usual angelic Tomoe.

"Do you know who Lady Shizuru's petite soeur is?" At this question, the older girl's thin brows furrowed in uncertainty, eyes averted downwards to the ground. In Tomoe's eyes, she saw a fish; its mouth opening and closing for air. The green-haired teen shifted her position, straightening her back and crossed her arms. One of the other girls sensed Tomoe's patience was running thin and braved a stuttering answer.

"L-lady Tomoe …y-your sister…N-nina Viola."

There was the shock. Next was the skepticism. Ultimately, the final result was stark anger and bewilderment. She could not bear the sudden fact and the urge to scream; forever her composed image would be shattered beyond repair. Fists balled, Tomoe's sweet tone became a high pitched screech.

"WHAT?!?!"

Every person inside Garderobe stopped their movements as if acknowledging the ominous yell that echoed hauntingly across the campus.

----

"Nina, I do believe the manor's the other way," the accented voice of Shizuru was muffled by the helmet.

Ignoring Shizuru's comments, Natsuki gripped onto the handles harder and increased the bike's velocity; the cuts were threatening to burst upon the pressure. Strangely, the faster they got, the more relaxed the arms around her were. The scenery became a blur of metal and nature as the sun hit the side of their backs. The agent knew it was not the way, but…really, where were they going? She had no control over her actions. Her mind could not perceive the meaning of her own actions.

A familiar path neared. Realization followed as the vehicle rolled up the same ramp they had treaded this morning. Sensing it was now her imouto's turn to give the silent treatment, red eyes only widened to observe their surroundings. 'Nina' had taken her back to the Armitage Shore.

No other vehicles were before her, but Natsuki had slowed down. Glancing to her right as the path curved, she saw the sea glistening unlike that morning. The sparkles momentarily blinded her eyes; she blinked and swerved her head back to the path. She felt the figure behind her squirm; two uniforms scratched softly against one another.

"Hmm, Nina must like this place very much."

Natsuki could feel the slickness of the helmet rub into her back. No answers were given as the agent slowed to a halt, kicking her kickstand to support the bike as leverage. The pair got off, and like the very same morning the pair had together, Shizuru took off her helmet in the same fashion. A wind also blew by as if rolling back the passing moments; however what's gone is gone. Nothing can be truly the same, just as how Natsuki diverted her gaze towards the scenery instead of the older girl. The younger girl made her way towards the cold railings, clasping onto them with firm fingers and strong palms.

By now the sun was falling into the ocean's depths. The skies were overcast with apricot clouds but split asunder to make way for the ball of fire, glowing in a red-orange hue. The horizon was made of a violet line that blended in with the faraway fog. Natsuki took in the scent of the salty atmosphere as waves crashed against the cliff, turning white and leaving a cool mist in its wake.

Knuckles turned pale with its increasing grip; blood leaked from the reopened gash. The soft splatters were covered by the roars of the waves. Glancing down, she followed as a tiny drop dripped down the slick metal, freefalling onto the pavement. She cursed herself for not noticing, while still rationalizing her reasons for coming here. Sure the two were alone, yet in her inner turmoil, words could not be formed into the multiple questions she wished to know.

Turning around to face Shizuru, her mouth gaped. Confusion took over, and she shook her head to try again. Really, what was the real question? What could she ask? She only managed a gasp as warm sinuous fingers grasp onto her right hand. Lifting it up Shizuru looked at her lovingly before she did her next shocking thing. A carmine tongue soaked in silky saliva darted out from titillating peachy lips. Then, in flaccid motions it drifted onto her bleeding wound, lapping up the red liquid in one fluid sweep.

Blood would no longer flow to the area as Natsuki was suspended into stupor. She stiffened and her contacts threatened to fall out. Shizuru was lapping up the blood in cleansing brushes as if preventing it from going to waste. The young girl clenched her gaping jaw shut as the flexible soft tissue danced in an endless waltz, whipping in high crescendos on the grooves, while carefully traversing in slippery glides near the edges of the slashes. Natsuki winced; she felt pain as Shizuru lightly suctioned the numb area.

_Pain…?_

A sudden husky moan from the older girl snapped Natsuki out of her reverie. Roughly yanking her hand out of Shizuru's grasp, she yelled, "Let go!"

She only glared in anger as Shizuru smiled. A flickering tongue licked the red smear on the elder girl's slender digits. Then it retreated back into the dark crevice, peaking out once again only to roll across the bottoms of her front teeth. Taking out a cotton napkin from her dress pocket, Shizuru wiped her moistened lips as if it was a ritual for finishing a feast---a feast on Natsuki's blood. Maroon globes were glazed over, Natsuki could not understand. White bones gnashed inside her jaw as the young girl once again inwardly cursed for not understanding anything.

"Ara, it's not good to let a wound bleed like that, Nina." The same mockingly teasing smile was given to the blueberry-haired teen.

_Does she really not consider any of her actions? What…what she…did just now…_

Brows knitted in confusion once again but loosened. She suddenly remembered Shizuru's scolding and subconsciously the brows drooped back to their regular positions. She could feel the burning sensation of the warm caresses on both her hand and forehead. Her ears tickled from the gust of wind; the teasing was recalled causing an unintentional blush. A hand brushed across her lips, reminiscing the hot breath that was on them just hours ago. She could no longer understand her physical actions.

In her mind she demanded an explanation. Why was she acting this way? What propelled those blushes? It had been barely two weeks since their meeting and yet Shizuru could so easily break her barriers down to a mere fragile wall akin to the softness of Shizuru's skin. Yes, the main question was 'what'. What did she feel for Shizuru and what were her opposing feelings to the young agent? Ultimately, why did her heart ache upon Shizuru's words?

Since she could not interpret the meaning of her own bodily actions, she did the only thing that required no reason at all. Anger replaced her confusion and swirled madly inside her orange contacts. Balling her fists, she swallowed. As for how long they had been here, Natsuki did not care. This place only increased her inability to express her thoughts and further added to her frustration from the vague memories that lingered as if it was yesterday's dream.

Shizuru, who diverted her alluring gaze towards the scenery, now fully turned as ears perceived sounds of sharp footfalls. During the agent's own brooding, the older girl had also been contemplating her previous ministrations. Sure, she had reasons for being close to the younger girl, but what she had just done was clearly out of the ordinary. Her visage never showed her worries. Trailing closely behind the angry girl, she chuckled silently as she recalled 'Nina's' pouting face early afternoon.

-------

By the time the pair had returned to the manor, the sun had set, leaving an afterglow on their backs. Taking a quick glimpse, she inclined to the black uniform clad guards at the gate entrance, quirking an eyebrow. They appeared to be new and first hesitated before noticing their sailor uniforms behind their black shades. Who wears black shades at night, anyways? Natsuki scoffed and floored the engine down the long driveway, flanked by trees and metal poles that lighted and shadowed their way.

Eyes were no longer entertained by the passing lights as they passed the main building. Expertly jerking the bike right, the pair sailed into the dark depths. No longer did faint yellow rays illuminate the agent's young face or Shizuru's visor as they traversed deeper. Orange irises squinted and her dark pupils dilated to take in more of her surroundings. Blinking behind long lashes, Shizuru felt her heart sank as the ride stopped to a close. Parking on the walkway next to the garden, Natsuki unplugged the keys. She had sensed a weight lift from the bike.

Silently taking off her helmet, Shizuru now debated her options. She wanted to thank her imouto for the ride today, yet she believed simple words were not enough. She decided and chestnut tresses fell as she bent down. Lowering her body to Natsuki's height, she leaned in for a chaste kiss on the young girl's cheek. However, red pools widened; she could not hide her surprise. At the same time, Natsuki had turned towards her in hopes of voicing out her thoughts again. They met in an odd lip lock. The moment felt awkward, yet neither of them pulled back. Natsuki could not fathom the quickening of her heart beats and her perspiring palms that lay flatly against her thighs.

Nails dug in desperate jabs to regain control over her complete being. She could not move, neither could Shizuru. Finally chirps of a distant bird broke the two out of their reverie. Shizuru immediately turned around to walk off, tightly gripping her bag; she could not hide her own flushing face, choosing a quick escape in response. The young girl had broken her mask. She sat dumbfounded. Anger replaced the seething indescribable emotions. Natsuki's mask was also dropped, landing in an invisible, intangible thud onto the ground.

"Wait!" She did not recognize the tone of her voice; it was desperate beyond belief. The older girl stopped; she knew the questions that were about to come. Back facing her, Natsuki could not tell the expressions on the older woman's face. This only angered her more.

"Why?!" Natsuki did not know what else to ask besides 'why'. She hopefully waited. Receiving nothing, the agent fumbled for a more intellectual question.

"WHY DID YOU PICK ME?! YOU KNEW THE MEANING OF THIS…THIS," no longer could Natsuki hold back her boiling frustration, agitation. A hand dried of sweat yanked onto the necklace, roughly lifting up the object. Shizuru heard the clanking of metal behind her, and she dipped her head slightly as if peering through her dark uniform to where her necklace dangled. Really now, was this the 'curse' bestowed upon the two?

Slowly the older girl turned, Natsuki could not perceive—either due to darkness…born of the nonexistent sun or the eerily calm visage on the older girl's face. Auburn strands were pushed back with a graceful hand; a diplomatic smile appeared. This was the most she could witness.

"Silly Nina…there are many forms of love," was the simple reply. The girl walked off again, leaving the young girl in bewilderment. This time Natsuki did not stop her. She slumped further into her seat; hands shook and balled. Eyes squeezing shut, her body curled and she pounded a fist onto her thigh.

_What are the forms of love?! I don't know even know what 'love' is…damn her…_

_No…damn this stupid world to hell…Gah, I don't understand! WHEN…when will I ever know…_

Natsuki took in a deep breath, trying to slacken her terse huffs. Subconsciously she brushed a hand across her lips again, the warmth was still there. The young agent went tomato-faced. Quickly shaking her head; she cleared her thoughts. She was here on a mission.

_And not for any silly games Shizuru Viola is tempting me with…_

-----

The soft sounds of chopsticks clasping together sounded through the dinner table. Silence pierced and stung the air. Dust particles froze in mid air, aiming at the dining siblings like deadly daggers. The atmosphere was tense despite the friendly yet forced conversations.

"Erstin-chan, you liked squash right? Here have mine," Yukino's fingers trembled, opposite of her caring voice. Clamping a piece of squash between ivory chopsticks, they fumbled and dropped back down with a light, soundless splash. Her left hand quickly grasped onto her right to prevent the shaking to progress. Now using both hands for support, the squash successfully landed into the bowl of her younger sister's.

"A-arigatou…Y-yukino-o-onee-c-chan…" Erstin's words came out in low mutters akin to a hyperventilating child. She blushed and lowered her head in abashment. Shizuru inwardly laughed at the adorable face of her youngest sister. An idea flashed in the Kaichou's mind; she chortled quietly at the thought.

"Ara, would Nina like something from my plate as well?" Glancing down the table crimson locked onto burnt ginger. Knowing what the older girl was thinking, Natsuki blushed. Her mind replayed the event earlier causing the red to only intensify. She angrily stuttered.

"B-baka! N-no! It's too far anyways!" The rest of the siblings only gawked in wonder for Natsuki had so openly disrespected Shizuru, yet the older girl didn't seem to mind. Moreover, she appeared happy at the sight. Something random flashed across their minds. Was their sister masochistic? Immediately the three visibly shook their heads. Natsuki, no longer blushing, raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Ara, but I could always walk over and feed you myself." Red eyes batted a trifle in a teasing manner; to Natsuki the older girl seemed all the well too serious.

Orange pools widened and Natsuki clamped her jaw shut, only shaking her head in response. Shizuru chortled; she still got what she had wanted. Staring down the pouting face she smiled.

"_What was with this…this is preposterous!"_ The green-haired girl could not believe what was unfolding before her. Squeezing her vision shut, Tomoe clutched onto her chopsticks similar to a stake, ready to kill a blood thirsty vampire she had longed to declare aloud; her named started with an 'n', meaning she viewed Shizuru as the innocent sacrificial lamb. Oh, how she was so wrong. Her hand shook along with the utensil in anger. Slamming it down onto the table, it made a distinct high-pitched noise as she stood up, heaving with a rosy visage built of out vexation and…jealousy? The vibrations rattled the bowls and plates alike causing all siblings to look up. Erstin had dropped the squash she had just received. It landed in a soundless thump into her rice bowl.

"SHIZURU-ONEE-SAMA!" Maroon pools widened in affirmation to the sudden call. Natsuki fell silent, peering down and counting the grains of rice in her bowl nonchalantly. She'd let Shizuru explain whatever question the Executive Director was going to shoot at her. The other two siblings observed the scene as outsiders. Erstin quietly picked up her squash, plopping it into her mouth; it was delicious but tasted rather bland due to the mood.

"Surely you must be joking!"

"Ara, what am I joking about, Tomoe?" Placing her chopsticks onto the black marble hashioki, Shizuru regained her tranquil composure.

"That!" Tomoe pointed a finger disrespectfully at the Ice Silver Crystal dangling openly down Natsuki's casual wear. She adorned a stylish white shirt, all the more showing the sharp contrast between the exquisite jewel she wore. All eyes fell onto the navy-haired girl who was sitting diagonally across from Tomoe. Recasting her field of vision, Natsuki stared wordlessly at her younger 'sister'.

"Yes, Tomoe what about 'that'?" Carefree Kyoto-ben rang softly in the gigantic room. Tomoe gawked; was she not clear enough in her words? Clearly, Shizuru appeared to not know what she was talking about.

"Shizuru-onee-sama, you…you…don't you know you're breaking a hundred year tradition?! This simply cannot be!" She wanted to hide the fact that she plainly despised Natsuki. Words played a double meaning, which Shizuru had expertly caught with her keen senses. Ears perked up, Natsuki hoped for another reason too. The one she had got moments ago was simply unsatisfying.

"Tell me, Tomoe, how am I breaking the rules? The exchange clearly states between 'lovers', no? How have I broken any when this, too, is a form of love?" Shizuru adeptly turned her statements gently into queries for her imouto.

No further protest could be brought. Finding no answer, Tomoe reluctantly sat down. "Sorry, Shizuru-onee-sama, I was overreacting."

"Not at all, Tomoe. I was quite prepared for this actually. Fufu, tomorrow will be an enjoyable day."

Heads snapped towards the eldest Viola daughter. _Was she just laughing? _Natsuki shuddered, dreading any plans Shizuru might be cooking up. Deciding it was better to count her depleting grains of rice, she blinked at the fluffy whiteness. After a few flutters of her eyelids, she subconsciously directed her eyes and now saw the necklace dangling in all its glory once more. It felt strangely familiar to her; she could not comprehend why. She heaved a sigh.

_Yes, now won't tomorrow be an enjoyable day? I am so excited, I could just cry…_

Natsuki was not going to cry, but the thought of tomorrow irked her and made her skin crawl. She shuddered again; her body refused to keep her nonchalant demeanor. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, the whole campus will ogle at her like hawks. There was no avoiding it. Clearly she had underestimated Shizuru Viola.

"_Ara, Nina…the fun is just beginning, fufu," _Shizuru mused.

-----------------------------------+

Phew, this chapter...the transitions nearly killed me. Thankfully, my beta, Centauri2002/Caz-onee-san was there to help me. I hope everyone finds this chapter quite nice. I did enjoy writing it…a lot. Can any of you guess what will happen next? From now on, my updates will take a bit longer due to school. I also created some other stories, so do check them out. My next new one is called The Haunted, which will be coming out soon...

Until next time my lovely readers; leave me some reviews with your beautiful thoughts, won't you?


	19. Author's Notice: Good or Bad?

It is to my dismay to tell you this, but first of all you are NOT required to review this for any reason. This…note/chapter you could say is a direct violation of "laws". Keh, but yes, in regards to writing…

I am can tell you that I'm far from dead, but I'm far too busy with school. I've warned everyone in my stories that I'd be busy from school. I know some of you are thinking right now "man, she could just make time! She's just freaking lazy."

Though I won't deny the fact that I'm lazy, "busy" would be an understatement to the situations I am in. For those who know of it, maybe you guys would understand.

What I am going through is called EXTREME STRESS PLUS ACADEMIC PRESSURE FROM ALL THOSE CLASSES THAT GIVE OUT POINTLESS HOMEWORK.

I have tests and essays every week and I'm also president and in high positions in other clubs as well, not to mention that I volunteer.

And soon… I will need to get a job because the school requires it, you could say. The requirements ask for a job shadow but because of what I want to be in the future, a job is more necessary than just a job shadow or internship.

However, if you take all that aside, I am also facing an internal dilemma.

I can conclude my writing SUCKS right now.

I'm not saying this because of just what my English teacher had told me, but also because I had noticed myself, too…that I am way too wordy.

I can't follow through with my ideas and the only thing I could do is descriptions, which I am sure that I could not even understand myself…

So right now, I am also going through reformation.

Until I can also change my writing style (it's gonna be bomb!) then I won't write. And until I can find time and extreme motivation to write, I won't write.

I have half of the chapters for the stories written out, but they all need to be revised.

I have many ideas that need to be written.

I know that many of you are impatient, so if you TRULY WISH.

PM me… I can tell you the whole story of something from start to finish.

However, if you trust that I will be back (I will) then you'll see a new writing style that will give new meaning to my writing.

That concludes my note.

Have a great non-stress-free weekend.

Also I have an LJ so add me if you wish, I'm always looking forward to new friends.


End file.
